


The Founders Return

by Graydove71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Severus Snape, Animagus Weasley Twins, BAMF Founders, Courtship, Creature Inheritance, De-Aged Severus Snape, De-Aged Tom Riddle, De-aged Hermione Granger, F/F, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Inquisitor, Huffelpuff Sirius Black, Huffelpuff Tom Riddle, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy, Ravenclaw Harry Potter, Redemption, Riddles, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, de-aged sirius black, magical familiars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graydove71/pseuds/Graydove71
Summary: Having seen what the world comes in the thirty-eight years after the Second Battle of Hogwarts Godric Gyrffindor heads back in time to set things right for not only the school, the world but also his own family line as well as the lines of the other Founders.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Severus Snape/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Tom Riddle & Sirius Black
Comments: 146
Kudos: 661





	1. What the Phoenix Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I do not own the Characters or places of Harry Potter all I can claim is the random plot which came from my own twisted mind. Though the spark of this story did come from thinking of a chapter for my story A Sirius Solution where Harry and recalled comments from Elfin69 and TheOneFromTheForest guessing that Godric was Fawks and this story came to mind so shout out to them.

The being know most recently as Fawks settled into roost on the highest tower of the ruins of Hogwarts castle and shook his head in utter despair as he looked upon the once great magical school. It had all been the old fool's fault for interfering in not only his family line but the lines of his friends as well. With a surge of magic gone was the Phoenix and in its place was a man who looked to be about early middle age despite being well over a thousand years old. With a wave of his hand Godric Gryffindor summoned a cup of tea from the Hogwarts kitchens as he looked over the ruins. Everything had gone wrong during his last heir's second year when Godric still under the old fools control had been forced to help his heir kill one of his oldest friends in the man's private chambers no less. A few years after that another one of his old friends had been killed thanks to that damnable Tournament his heir had been forced to participate in. The old fool had convinced the Ministry that to make is safer for he champions during the Second Task the Giant Squid had to be removed, unfortunately as soon as Helga was away from the magic of the castle she had been unable to change back into her human form and reverted to to just animal instincts. losing her humanity forever. Gordic had lost his last friend around the time of Salazar's last heir attack on the school when the heir actually killed Rowena in her Thestral form. By the end of the days events it was not only Rowena who had died but both Salazar and Rowena's heirs had also passed away all thanks to the old fool's plans.

It had only gone down hill from there as at first his heir was hailed as a hero, but thanks once again to Albus fucking Dumbledore and his stooges things began to change for the worse. Thanks to "helping" his heir his so called friend were put on the fast track to high placed Ministry positions with Hermione Granger becoming the youngest Minster of Magic ever elected while her fiancé Ronald Weasley took over as the Head of the Auror's office. His heir not likely to be in the spotlight decided to head into the Department for Protection of Magical Creatures inspired by Remus Lupin. He had been shocked to find his new partner in the department was none other than Draco Malfoy and was surprised to find he actually like working with as the pair did their best to make sure all creatures no matter if they were considered dark by the Ministry. Godric had not been surprised when Albus Dumbledore had returned with the story that having been told he was about to die by a Seerer he had changed places with a golem of his exact likeness and it had "died" in place of him. Under his direction Hermione started to put forth harsher and harsher bills aimed towards anyone born with a dark core which lead to Draco losing his job and getting sent to Azkaban. For some reason Harry had felt a pang of remorse seeing Draco being carted off by Ron, but he soon found other things to worry about as Hermione started going after any creature which had any history of a dark nature such as werewolves, vampire and even Veela due to their ability to in her words "effect others minds." This was something that caused Godric to shake his head at the irony of due to fact that she had helped Albus put compulsions on Harry and several others for years. This law had also lead to Ron and Hermione facing off against Bill, Fleur and Mr. Weasley leading to Fleur, along with her unborn child's death while Bill and Arthur were sent to Azkaban.

Outside of work Godric had seen his heir still had other problems as thanks to the compulsions and love potions Harry was forced to wed Ginny Weasley whom Albus's lot had been working towards for years in hopes that Ginny would produce and heir with him making it easier for her and the others to take Harry's vast fortune. However, since Harry was the first of Godric's line to have the Creature Inheritance of a Phoenix, even if it had been blocked by Albus, meaning he could only produce an offspring with his chosen mate. Meanwhile Helga's last heir was one had been able to find his chosen mate, due to Albus not really caring for the boy after Tom Riddle had gone Harry making him the boy of prophecy. For a couple of years Neville Longbottom the last remaining heir of Huffelpuff had been happily married to Luna Lovegood, that was until Albus through Hermione had made it illegal for a person to have Seerer blood which Luna possessed. As Ron came to cart Luna away Neville tried to fight off the Aurors to protect not only Luna but Teddy Lupin who had been in hiding with them, only to be hit by a killing curse from Ron ending the Huffelpuff line as well leaving just Godric and Harry left of the line of the Founders. Godric had been horrified to learn just a day latter Luna had been killed off as well which unknown to all but himself at the time the girl was the last heir of the line of Merlin himself.

Due to an ancient ritual when they first began Hogwarts Godric and his friends had taken part in a ritual to tie the school to the magic of the land of England with each of their lines being an anchor point as well as their first student Merlin's line as well. With all but Godric and Harry dead the castle began to fall to ruin and the magic of England began slowly fade away. In less then fifty years there would be no more magical births in England and even the most simple spells would be all but impossible to be cast for anyone. During his fifth year of "marriage" to Ginny, Harry had fallen into an unexplained sickness as his unknown mate had been killed which would have lead to Harry dying as well if not for the facts that his creature had been been blocked and that he had become the Master of Death. While Harry was sick Ginny feeling frustrated with the lack of results of getting pregnant from Harry she decided to use his sickness to hook up with one of her many ex-boyfriends in hopes of getting pregnant and passing it off as Harry's kid. When Harry was out of commission and the rest of their family locked up George and Charlie did their best to get Magical people who had both creature blood or dark cores out of England right under Ron, Hermione, their Mother and Dumbledore's noses. When Harry finally recovered from his sickness Ginny was five months pregnant and Hermione had passed even more laws with her right hand Ron taking down more and more of their old school mates even his own family. Harry teamed up with George and Charlie on their mission to save everyone they could and had managed to get Gabrielle Delacour, who had been in hiding since the raid on Bill and her older sister's house, back to France. When Ginny finally gave birth of the baby she claimed was Harry's her infidelity had been on clear display for the ex she had slept with to get pregnant had been Dean Thomas and not even through Blood Adoption could it be seen as Harry's child. Seeing the dark skinned newborn in his "loving" wife's arms Harry was finally able to throw off some of the compulsions in his system as he packed his bags to leave his and Ginny's home. As he was heading out the door, however, Molly threw a killing curse at him. Rather than dying the spell just stunned Harry letting Ron and Dean quickly transfer him to one of the deepest cells in Azkaban while Molly and Ginny filed forms with Gringotts to take complete control of Harry's accounts.

Godric almost had to step into to make sure the group of betrayers did not get even a single Knut, but the Goblin's seeing the falsehood in the documents denied their request. Ginny and Molly were so furious they had turned to Albus and Hermione who tried to force the Goblins to approve the documents. In answer the Goblins froze all of Albus and his little pawns accounts and warded all British Branches of the Bank against them entering it. When Hermione decided to force them to reopen all their accounts and give them all Harry's money by sending Aurors in, every single branch in Britain not only closed their door to every Magical person but literally went underground. Where a branch had been there were now unfathomable holes in the ground leaving all of Magical Britain without access to their money causing riots among the populous. Charlie and George used the riots as a distraction to get more creature blooded, dark and now even gray core magic users out of England. During a raid on a Werewolf commune where Charlie was working to get kids that had been infected by the curse he had died to a curse cast by Ginny who had taken Umbridge's place as Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. As George being the last one left he had gone into hiding and had managed to stay hidden for almost ten years. He was finally drawn out as Ron under Hermione's orders had made sure to spread gossip in bars across the nation that Harry was still alive and was locked in Azkaban as a way to draw out any supporters of his. George was not the only one who had gotten together in hopes of freeing Harry as the rest of their former Quidditch team back at Hogwarts, Cho Chang, even some Slytherins who had been in hiding had joined in to break him out. The only member of the group Harry actually saw to break him out had been George as the man had rushed in casting a Patronus to drive out the Dementors that he thought would be guarding Harry's cell. His distraction allowed none other Hermione herself to cast a killing curse at his back and sending him flying into the bars of Harry's cell. Hermione than took a moment to gloat that with George and his team's deaths she and Albus were free to remake Britain as they saw fit. As Harry looked deep into George's cold dead eyes he finally made the decision to allow Death to finally claim him once and for all.

Godric raised his cup of tea as the sun set on the day his last heir planned to die forever ending Hogwarts and Magic in Britain to give Albus and his stooges a final Pyrrhic Victory. Knowing his time was short Godric set down his tea and summoned his sword, for unlike modern Wizards, he and the other Founders focused their magic not through wands but their tools. Standing up on the tallest turret in which Albus's golem had "died" almost thirty nine years ago, Godric struck the castle with his sword to summon all the remaining magic before Harry's death as he cast a spell to send his consciousness back in time to his younger self. Having determined that the confrontation in the so called Chamber of Secrets had been the turning point with the first death Godric was going to change everything and give not only his heir but his friend's heirs the life they had been denied. As the sun set and Harry was calling forth Death to come take him away from life Godric stuck his sword into the turret a second time as he vanishes in a burst of flame and Hogwarts collapses into dust with the leaving of the last Founder and death of the final heir.

**Back in the past**

With a burst of Flame Godric in his Fawks form burst into the Chamber back in his younger body. Thankfully thanks to his planning he was easily able to throw off the spell of control he had been under cast by Albus when he first became Headmaster. No longer feeling the need to blind his old friend leading to his death Godric spread his fire red wings and place himself between his Heir and best friend. "Come back to me you old fool," he called out knowing even in his current form Salazar would be able to under stand it.

" _Don't worry about the bird kill the boy_ ," the shade of Salazar's heir ordered. Godric flick his tail causing one of his tail feathers to fly out and land on the book blocking the magic pouring from it. With a cry the shade vanished causing Salazar to shake his head to clear it before he shifted his gaze to Godric.

" _Godric my old friend what is going on_?" Salazar asked making Harry gasp and almost making Salazar turn to look at the noise.

"Change back before you hurt someone you idiot," Godric said swooping down so he was between his friend and heir.

"Ah yes sorry," Salazar said as he closed his eyes and let his snake head lower to his body letting out a breath as his form began to shrink to human size before he finally changed back into his normal form.

"What is going on?" Harry asked confused looking in worry at the man who had just taken place of the Basilisk.

"That is something I would like to know as well. What say you Godric?" Salazar asked as he straightened his green and silver robes and made sure he still had his walking stick. Harry looked between the strange newcomer and Dumbledore's Phoenix only to watch in shock as the bird spun in place and another man xame into being dressed in the Gryffindor colors with a silver sword strapped to his waist.

"Salazar my old friend we have much to do," Godric said as he pulled his old friend into a tight hug.

"Um I don't mean to be rude but what is going on?" Harry asked.

"Change my boy and not a moment to soon," Godric said as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort for a moment before he moved a short distance away taking out his sword. Afraid for himself and Ginny, Harry moved back keeping his body between the man holding the sword, but all he did was strike the floor of the chamber twice before he put the sword away. "They shall appear soon and than I shall tell my tale, but in the mean time Salazar there is the business with your heir to take care of. A healing and child's wonder spell will do it," Godric said pointing at the diary where a feather was still being used to block the magic from escaping.

"Okay," Salazar said not really understanding but trusting his old friend as he walked to the diary and removed the red feather from the book causing the shade of Tom Riddle to reappear. The shade looked around in both anger and confusion to see the Basilisk gone until he saw Salazar which caused his mouth to fall open in shock.

"Ancestor?" he asked confused. As Salazar with a smile on his face placed his walking stick in the middle of the shade's stomach and cast a pair of spells. Tom Riddle let out a shriek of pain as he vanished in a flash and a bright orb of light leave the diary. The orb settled into the open palm of Salazar who held it aloft as Harry saw five other orbs fly into the room and join it before he felt a pain in his head. Closing his eyes Harry let out a scream as he felt something rip from his body and when he opened them he saw another orb right before his face before it too joined the now golden orb in Salazar's hand. With a wink at Harry, Salazar placed the now large orb on the floor of the chamber and tapped it with his walking stick.

Harry watched in amazement as the orb began to change shape into that of a human and flesh began to appear. He was distracted by a sound coming from Ginny but as he turned to look Godric sent a stunner at the young girl. Turning to look at the man Harry opens his mouth to ask why he cast the spell the man spoke before he even opened his mouth. "It is best if what I have to say once the others get here is not heard by the likes of her," Godric said before he smiles as a tentacle pops out of the water of one of the pools lining the chamber that Harry recognized as belonging to the Giant Squid. One the tentacle touched the floor of the chamber it shifted just like the others until in the squid's place was a happy looking woman that reminded Harry of a young Mrs. Clause only dressed in the colors of Hufflepuff. "Ah Helga good to see you did you enjoy your swim?" Godric teased as the woman walked over to pull first him and than Salazar into tight hugs.

"Oh you," Helga said playfully smacking him in his shoulder with a light chuckle before she noticed Harry. "Oh hello there Heir Potter-Gryffindor," she said before she much to his surprise pulls him into a hug himself. "All that's missing is Rowena eh?" she asked as she ended the hug but left her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I am here now," a silky voice said as out of the shadows a slim woman with with dark black hair that stretched down to the back of her knees and dressed in Ravenclaw colors.

"It has been an age since we were all together I assume there is a reason?" she asked.

"A couple really first of which is our Heirs and how if they are left as they are under Dumbledore's thumb it will be the end of magic as we know it for Britain," Godric said.

"Must you always be so dramatic?" Salazar asked rolling his eyes.

"You think I am being dramatic invite you all to peer into my memories to see if I am at all lying," Godric said laying his sword on the ground a this feet. Sharing a look the others gave a nod as Salazar lifted his walking stick, Helga her right hand, and Rowena her quill and touched his head. Harry watched on in fascination before a noise to the side made him look over to where the orbs had been changing into a human. Rather than the sixteen year old Riddle or even the Snake like man he had face last year there was now a boy around his own age with shaggy brown hair, dark gray eyes and a rather aristocratic face.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"Um Hogwarts," Harry answered.

"I have never seen this part of the school before," the boy said. "And I don't recognize you who are you?"

"I am Harry Potter," Harry said wishing he had taken the time to retrieve his wand just in case the boy attacked.

"Well hello Harry Potter nice to meet you I am Tom Riddle Jr," Tom said holding out his hand to shake Harry's hand.


	2. The other Heirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the other Heirs of the Founders as they head off to talk to Dumbledore.

"Um is something wrong?" Tom asked lowering his hand after a few moments when Harry made no move to shake it.

"Do you not know who I am?" Harry asked in suspicion his right hand still hung tightly at his side.

"Should I? By your robes I see you are a member of Gryffindor House are you part of the Qubitch team or in the dueling club. I-I-I am sorry I tend to stay in the Slytherin Dorms o-o-or the library," Tom said shocking Harry when he heard the stutter from the future dark lord. "Or is hand shaking hands not something that is done in the Magical World?" Tom asked with a hint of worry in his voice that he had messed up again.

Rather than answer Harry looked over to the four adults to see the three lower their hands away from Godrci Fawks. "Mr. Fawks what typed of spell did Mr. Salazar preform?" Harry asked making Salazar, Helga, and Rowena to chuckle.

"Harry, Harry, Harry I am Godric Gryffindor," Godric said with his own laugh as he saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait how are you still alive, and didn't Ms. Helga say I was Heir Potter-Gryffindor?"

"I think we will wait for the explanation of that as soon as all four Heirs have been gathered, as for what happened to Tom it is an old spell known as the child wonder spell. It reverts a person to before they had either mind magic or potions," Godric said coming over and crouching before Harry and placed his hands on his heir's shoulders. "I would perform the same spell on you but ever since your parent's died the Headmaster has had you on both."

"Why would Professor Dippet do something like that?" Tom asked giving the pair a shocked look.

"He also will not remember anything of his life after he had been put under the magic and potions," Godric whispered to Harry before he turned to Salazar's Heir. "You had an accident which put you into a magical coma it is now the year 1993." Tom gasp as he was told he had somehow woken up fifty-six years into the future.

"But how come I don't look any older?" Tom asked.

"During a Magical Coma your body is actually not effected by the ravages of time," Godric explained sending Harry a look to not contradict him.

"Is that why we are in this strange room?" Tom asked looking around at the large stone statue with its mouth open that looked like one of the adults to the side.

"Yes we were looking into my old friend, Salazar Slytherin's old rooms and found you and were able to wake you up," Godric said placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"What is the last thing you can recall young Heir Riddle-Slytherin?" Godric asked.

"I recall going to see Professor Dippet to ask if I could stay at Hogwarts not only during the Christmas, or Yule as my Housemates call it, but also during the summer as well. I was about to his office when I ran into the Transfiguration Professor when everything went black and I woke up here," Tom said. Tom was shocked as both Harry and Godric let out an angry sounding noise making him flinch backwards in case they smacked him just like the workers at Wool's did. "I am sorry," Tom said closing his arms around himself to make himself look as small as possible.

"We are not mad at you it seems that the Professor who I guess was Dumbledore is the cause of you being in the coma," Harry said seeing actions in Tom that he knew that he had done before coming to the magical world.

"Why would he do that?" Tom asked and shocked Harry as he came forward and hugged him placing his head on Harry's chest. Harry awkwardly hugged him back and giving a look of hopelessness to Godric patted the future Dark Lord's back,

"He seemed to want to control all the Heirs such as yourself and Harry," Salazar said coming over. "I sent Rowena and Helga to take a look at the Ward room for we have a feeling that Dumbles had changed them," he said turning to Godric.

"What do you mean Heir is that like some sort of family?" Tom asked lifting his head from Harry's chest.

"An Heir is someone who will inheritance a family line in the Magical World. You are mine while Harry is Godric's," Salazar said kneeling on the ground so he was eye level with his heir. You are both should also be Heirs of the Peverell family line just as we both are."

"The Peverell family who are they?" Harry asked having never heard of anyone from that line.

With a smile Godric tapped the floor of the chamber with his sword and made a sofa appear so they could all sit in comfort rather than him and Salazar kneeling on the hard stone floor. "Well the Peverell family were some of the greatest human creators of Magical Artifacts. The are mostly know for creating three great artifacts that have been passed down their family lines. In our line Harry we have passed down the the Cloak of Invisibility while Salazar and Tom your line has what is known as the Resurrection Stone," Godric said after they had all sat down on the pale orange couch.

"The Cloak of Invisibility sounds self explanatory but what does the Resurrection Stone do?" Tom asked leaning into Salazar while he kept a death-grip on Harry's left hand.

"It is a stone that allows one to talk to people who passed beyond the veil of this life," Godric answered.

"Not to change the subject but what exactly are your plans?" Harry asked turning to look between Godric and Salazar.

"We are waiting for the return of Helga and Rowena before we go see Albus," Godric said.

"How did they get out I came down the only tunnel and it had been blocked by a cave in...... OH Merlin Ron." Harry said sitting up at once.

"What about him?" Godric asked trying to keep and tone of anger from his voice at the mention of the red headed boy who had caused so much trouble in the last time line.

"I left him to clear the blockage, well him and Lockheart, he said he would wait for me. If he clears it before I return he was going to find a way back up the pipe," Harry said.

"The pipe?" Salazar asked looking confused.

"We found the entrance into the Chamber in a girl's bathroom," Harry explained.

"It seemed Dumbles created a new way into your rooms making sure it could only be accessed by someone who spoke Parseltongue," Godric informed his friend. "He also spread the tale about your rooms holding the so called Monster of Slytherin. Which turned out to be you by the way as any Heir of your family could get and talk to you which given your sleep induced state their words would act like Muggle Hypnosis to you," Godric said as he reached pass the two boys between them and smacked his friend in the back of his head. Godric and Salazar then began to tell of their family lines to their heirs as the group waited for the other two Founders to return.

"Well don't you all look so comfy I guess the couch is Godric's creation based on the color," a voice called out as the two woman returned but were not alone as Ron and Lockheart floated behind them unconscious just like Ginny was on the floor nearby utterly forgotten. There were also what looked like a pair of students as Helga bounds over to her two old friends "Look who we found." Reaching back she places a hand on one of the student's shoulders and pulled him forward and to Harry's shock found it was Neville who gave him a confused wave.

"You found your Heirs I take it," Salazar said as he stood from the couch and cracked his back before he walked over to the group. With a casual flick of her Quill Rowena placed the stunned Ron next to his sister as she pulled over her own Heir. Harry tilted his head but could not place the student thought they did look familiar.

"Potter I should have known you had something to do with this," the male said his voice cracking a little. "Wait you are not James though you look like him," the teen said.

"Professor Snape?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Severus Prince," the older teen bristled at his words while if Harry had to guess his most hated Professor was now around the same age of the Weasley Twins.

"Harry what is going on?" Neville asked.

"That is a good question okay we are all here explain," Harry said turning to Godric.

"This might seem a little far fetched even by Hogwarts standards but we are the Hogwarts Founders," Godric began as with another tap of his sword created another Orange couch for the other four to sit on. "You may wonder how this can be considering that Hogwarts was founded in the tenth century well to be honest it has to do with our Creature Inheritances."

"Um this might seem like stupid question but what is a Creature Inheritance" Harry asked an Tom nodded along.

"When humans first had started to gain access to magic there were older species of creatures that help train Magical people. Some Witches and Wizards at the time even started to couple up with the creatures, who at the time had more humanoid appearances than what they have now, producing offspring. Both the new Magical Humans and the Creature parents found that by mixing their blood unique abilities were granted to their offspring. For exampled when an Ancient Angle and a Human produced a child the line of Veela was created who found they could use pheromones to influence straight humans," Rowena explained.

"The Gryffindor line had the blood of Phoenix which can be accessed once you find you mate, Harry," Godric said. "With my Phoenix blood, a ritual that tied the British Magical Source to Hogwarts itself and finally Salazar's superior potion making skills we produced a potion. The potion allowed the other Founders to not increase in age as long as they were in their Animagus form. Which by the way is another skill Magical Humans had gained for the first time after the blood of a rakshasa which allows a Witch or Wizard to change into an animal. Surprisingly the same blood also brought about the Metamorphmagus ability which is to change a person's features at will. But I am getting off track due to my blood, the ritual and potion the four of us had taken to watching over Hogwarts to make sure it stayed true to our designs. As I needed no help to achieve the agelessness I watched over the place from the Headmaster's office where after a short period I would shift back to human form and introduced myself to them. However, all that changed when Albus too many fucking names Dumb-ass-door came where as soon as he got rid of his predecessor Professor Dippet he cast a spell on me binding me to is will. That way he could claim I was his familiar and increase his standing in the Magical World for a real Phoenix to be ones familiar as such a creature of the light side makes everyone see that person as a force for the light in the same vein as Merlin," Godric said.

"You know that still ticks me off a little we taught him all he knows but he gets most of the credit," Salazar said sticking his tongue out at his young Heir making Tom laugh as the other founders rolled their eyes at him.

"Unfortunately binding me to him was the least heinous act he had performed in his tenure as Headmaster. If you can believe it before him the point system was not so biased and Slytherin House was not considered dark or the place where Evil lurks, but a place of refuge from life's harsh reality after they had been mistreated. But worst of all he cast a spell on my HAT that let him decide himself where to place each student, started to refuse students born with Dark Cores and even places select students under potions and mind spells," Godric said getting up off the couch and beginning to pace back and forth. Also it was in the bylaws that if a student of our bloodline either lost their family or was being brought up in a hostile home they were to be brought to Hogwarts to be raised properly."

"This effected all of you for every single one of you should have been brought to us before now and if it had not been for Godric breaking free from the old fool who knows what would have been the results," Salazar said sharing a look with the other Founders as they had all decided to not tell their heirs the future that Godric had lived through which such events happened.

"Speaking of the fool we should get him out of this school once and for all and I believe if we go now we shall have some help," Helga said in a low voice standing up and starting out of the room. The other Founders knowing not to argue with her when she took that tone of voice soon followed with their heirs while the unconscious forms of Ginny, Ron, and Lockheart floated behind them.

Once the group had left the Chamber and returned to the main castle Helga stopped and summoned some House Elves to take the three unconscious people to the Hospital Wing before the group headed to Professor McGonagall's office as the schools magic informed them that is where they would find the fool who dared called himself Headmaster. Without knocking Helga burst into the room making both McGonagall and the Weasley parents jump in shock. Molly was the first to recover as she turns to the group of newcomers and thanks to Godric placing himself between himself and Harry she screeched, " Who are hell are you we are in an important meeting here.: Godric had to stop himself from growling at the woman who had in the previous timeline had tried to kill his heir.

"We my dear are the Hogwarts Founders and we are not amused on how our school is being run," Helga said not bothering to hide her own hatred of the woman or the "headmaster."

"Preposterous," Molly screeched scoffed at the woman.

" _Molly Weasley nee Prewett, class of 1967 received NEWTS in Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Spell Crafting. Member of Gryffindor House part of Potions club received fifteen detentions during her time at Hogwarts and usually rewarded around one hundred points per school year_ ," Rowena list off making Molly's mouth fall open in shock.

"How do you know all that?" the red headed woman asked.

"As Helga stated we are the Founders due to or connection to the school and it magic we know all that has happened here," Rowena said. "Now I must as you all to leave so we may speak to Albus."

"I am not leaving until something is done about my daughter," Molly said refusing to move.

"Oh she is in the Hospital Wing along with her brother and the former Defense teacher," Salazar said.

"But how?" Arthur asked.

" _Arthur Weasley, also class of 1967 received NEWTS in Muggle Studies, Charms, Transfiguration, Healing, Warding, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions,. Member of Gryffindor House part of the Muggle Studies club received ten detentions during time at Hogwarts and usually rewarded around two hundred and seventy-one points per school year_ ," Rowena said turning to him. Your daughter had been taken in by an enchanted journal and had been the one entering Salazar's private chambers and unleashing his Animagus form around school while he was in a trance. As she did not report the journal to a member of staff when she first realize the danger it was causing she will lose a total of fifty points and receive a week worth of detention after the start of next term."

"I am sure there is no need for that," Albus started.

"Oh be sure there is plenty of need for it Albus," Salazar said "and we are being generous if we did not take her age into account she would have been expelled without a second thought but even with the detentions she will be under probation for her entire second year. Now that you know she is safe leave us with Albus," Salazar said his eyes flashing into almost snake like slits. Arthur bowed in thanks for the Founder for their leniency as he guides Molly out of the room followed by Minerva who shot a glance at the students with the Founders missing both Neville and Harry in her haste to leave.

"Alright now if the students leave as well we can deal with what brought you all back," Albus said giving his Grandfatherly smile.

"The students are the reason we are back," Godric said as all four of the Founders pushed their Heirs to stand before them placing a hand protectively on their shoulders.

"Ah Harry, Neville if you had a problem you should have come to me," Albus said turning to look at the pair making them both look down in shame until Godric and Helga gave them a comforting pat.

"Their problem was you and your disregard of the Hogwarts' bylaws dealing with Heirs," Godric said keeping his voice calm. Just then the door to the office and Lucius Malfoy walked in followed by a bowing and groveling Dobby.

"So you have come back the board tells you to get out and yet you have returned," Lucius said lifting an eyebrow at the four standing before the Albus who looked, for the first time in Lucius's memory, flustered.

"Is that true Albus you were ousted by the board and returned?" Rowena asked with a small quirk of her left eyebrow at the man.

"Ah when young Miss Weasley was to be taken into the chamber the rest of the board sent me owls wishing me to come back stating that many of them had only agreed to oust me under threat of Lucius cursing their families in the first place," Albus said with his normal superior smile.

"Be that as it may, we shall hold a study on the charge of threats to the board, you should be fully aware that to both get oust and place a Headmaster an unanimous vote is to be called for and since it seems Lord Malfoy did not cast his vote you are still out of office until at least we look at the charges of threats," Helga stated making the now young Severus shoot a surprised look at someone who in his mind just a couple of hours ago had been a seventh year student.

"Now see here," Albus began.

"No Albus from this moment forth until you have been reinstated as Headmaster you are banished from the grounds and blocked from contacting any student, teacher, or staff including House Elves," Godric said striking his sword to the floor and causing Albus to sent out of the school wards.

"Who are you people?" Lucius asked.

" _Lord Lucius Malfoy, class of 1971 received NEWTS in Magical Law, Charms, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astrology, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and History of Magic. Member of Slytherin House Prefect during fifth and six years would have been Head Boy if not for Albus' meddling received two detentions during time at Hogwarts, and usually rewarded around four hundred points per school year. Came into Creature Inheritance during fifth year as a Veela blooded Wizard and took position on the Hogwarts School board in 1987_ ," Rowena said making Lucius's mouth fall open in shock. "We my dear sir are the Hogwarts Founders and we could use your help."


	3. A gaggle of test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Founders take their Heirs in for testing to find out what Dumbles and his cronies have done to them.

Harry saw Mr. Malfoy quickly compose himself after Rowena's display before he asked, "How may I be of service?"

"Well knowing Dumbles as I do I would not trust him not to have some sort of mind magic and potions on the heirs so we will be taking them in to check them out. In the meantime we need someone to remain her and watch over the school as the Head of the School Board that falls to you," Godric said.

"It shall not take us long maybe until tomorrow at breakfast," Helga said "be sure not to mess it up or you will be cast out as we have done Dumbles." Without waiting for a reply all four Founders placed a hand on their heir's shoulder and Apparated away. While Severus and Tom in their adult forms have Apparated before at their current age the experience was new to them as all four heirs felt like their bodies were getting sucked through a straw for what seemed like an hour before they popped into existence once more in a large empty office. There was a moment of silence before the door burst open as a crowd of angry and armed Goblins rushed in.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" one Goblin asked who seemed to be the leader caring a wicked looking battle ax.

Letting go of Harry's shoulder Godric stepped forward unsheathing his sword, "We my dear Goblin are the Hogwarts Four seeking an audience with the current king of Goblins." There were some gasp from the group of Goblins at both the pronouncement but also seeing the Goblin made sword which only one Human was ever allowed to use in effect proving his identity.

"Put the sword away Lord Gryffindor I am here," a Goblin said moving through the crowd. "Disperse," the king ordered the troop of Goblins who quickly left the group of humans alone with their king.

"Your Liege may your enemies blood flow as your money grows," Rowena said as she and the other Founders bow to the Goblin king and make their heirs join in.

"May the knowledge you gain be passed," the king responded back. "Now what do I owe to a visit from the Founders of Hogwarts?"

"Well we have recently found out our heirs have not been treated properly by the current administration of our beloved school so we wish to have them checked for any magic blocks or potions they may be under," Salazar said hiding a smile as Tom looked around the room in fascination.

"Very well I assume you wish to use your own vaults or do you wish to use the school vaults for this one?" the king asked.

"I think our personal vaults thought I would like an audit done to the main school vaults for if Dumbles knew about them I can't see him not using them for his own means," Helga answered for them.

"Very good now what would you actually like the test to show?" the king asked pulling out five pieces of parchment.

"Lets see I believe a full Inheritance test is not needed how about their name birthday, ages , as well as the names of their parents," Salazar said knowing that at his heir's current age he had no idea of his family.

"I would like to see a list of any spells or potions that they may have on them as well," Godric said knowing Dumbles the best.

"I think a listing of any family magic and inherent skills would be good to know," Helga added.

"Maybe what lines they belong to as well any improper additions to their accounts such as funds that are being taken from their accounts without their knowledge or marriage contacts." Rowena finished as the king wrote down all they wanted on one of the pieces of parchment. To Harry and the other heir's surprised on the other pieces of parchment the area which the test would show were added as headings.

"Now I need all the heirs to step forward to one of the parchments please," the king said kindly at the group of young Wizards. With a gentle push from the Founders Harry and the others were soon in front of one of the blank rolls of parchment. "Now this test will be quick quick I shall take a special knife and prick your finger to allow three drops of blood to come out before your body heals itself. All you have to do is let the drops fall onto the parchment before you and it shall do the rest." The king than went down the line starting with Tom who appeared to be the youngest and did just as he said he would. When he finished with Severus, Tom's test results had come in.

**Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.**

  * _Born December 31, 1926 true age 67 years old current age 11_



**Parents** :

  * _Tom Riddle Sr. (Muggle)_
  * _Merope Riddle nee Gaunt_



**Magical spells/potions**

  * _Hatred of light magic, Muggleborns (cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical Leech (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Mind Manipulation due to creation of Horcrux_
  * _Madness Potion (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Memory charms (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Core block 53% (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Emotion Blocker potion (Administered by Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody)_
  * _Several Love potions (Administered by Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black)_



**Family Magic**

  * _All-Speak (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore) Parasletongue awaken_
  * _Family Elemental Alignment to Earth (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Family Lines**

  * _Slytherin (Heir)_
  * _Peverell (Joint Heir with Harry Potter)_
  * _le Fey (Lord once of age)_
  * _Gaunt (Lord once of age)_



**Accounts**

  * _Left untouched_



**Harry James Potter**

  * _Born July 31, 1980 current and true age 12_



**Parents**

  * _James Potter_
  * _Lily Potter nee Evens_



**Magical spells/potions**

  * _Horcrux attached to Soul (removed by Child Wonder Spell cast on Tom Riddle Jr.)_
  * _Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Hatred/Mistrust of Slytherin House members, Severus Snape, Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle) Dark Magic (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Reckless Potion (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Intelligence Blocked 71% (Cast by Albus Dumbledore_
  * _Heroic Behavior Booster (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Core Blocked 58% (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical leech (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Silence Potion geared towards Abuse at home (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Several Love potions (Administered by Ginevra Weasley)_



**Family Magic**

  * _Creature Inheritance of Phoenix (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Creature mate's: Draco Malfoy (Veela) (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Family Elemental Alignment to Fire (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Family Lines**

  * _Gryffindor (Heir)_
  * _Peverell (Joint Heir with Tom Riddle Jr)_
  * _Black (Heir)_
  * _Potter (Lord once of age_
  * _Pendragon (Lord once of age)_



**Accounts**

**Potter Vaults:**

  * _1000 Gallons a year transferred to the accounts of Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dursley family_
  * _5000 Gallons a year transferred to the accounts of Albus Dumbledore_
  * _2500 Gallons a year transferred to the accounts of the Bird Fund_



**Marriage Contracts**

  * _Illegal one to Ginevra Weasley_



**Neville Fabian Longbottom**

  * _Born July 30, 1980 current and true age 12_



**Parents**

  * _Frank Longbottom_
  * _Alice Longbottom nee Gladstone_



**Magical spells/potions**

  * _Intelligence Blocked 53% (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Core Blocked 81% (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Witless Potion (Administered by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical Leech (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Family Magic**

  * _Wandless Magic (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Family Elemental Alignment to Water (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Family Lines**

  * _Huffelpuff (Heir)_
  * _Gladstone (Lord once of Age)_
  * _Longbottom (Lord once of Age)_



**Accounts**

  * _500 Gallons a month transferred to the accounts of Augustus Longbottom, Algie Longbottom, Enid Longbottom_



**Marriage Contract**

  * _None_



**Severus Tobias Snape**

  * _Born January 9, 1960 true age 33 current age 14_



**Parents**

  * _Tobias Snape (Muggle)_
  * _Eileen Snape-Prince_



**Magical spells/potions**

  * _Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldermort, Order of the Phoenix (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Hatred of Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor House (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Magical Leech (Placed by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Core blocked 25% (Cast by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Family Magic**

  * _Mage-Sight (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_
  * _Family Elemental Alignment of Wind (Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_



**Family Line**

  * _Ravenclaw (Heir)_
  * _Prince (Lord once of age)_



**Accounts**

  * _6000 Gallons a year transferred to the accounts of Albus Dumbledore_



**Marriage Contract**

  * _None_



After reading through the results each of the heirs sat in shock at what had been done to them by Albus. Harry was also shocked by not only the actions of his so called friend but also that Draco Malfoy was his mate. All four heirs were so lost in thought that they did not pay any attention to the conversation between the Founders and the Goblin King on getting the heirs cleansed until a Goblin came to take them to the Halls of Healing. Each of the heir was given a specially treated pure white cloth robes and were taken to their own rooms. Once he was in his own room the Goblin who had lead him there instructed him to lay down in a shallow basin where a cleansing potion was added. "We are going to put you into a Magical Sleep young Heir as we perform the cleansing for even the most powerful Magical users can be driven insane by the procedure," the Goblin Harry had recognized as Griphook told him as he passed over a mild-sleep potion. Trusting the Goblin Harry drank the potion and fell instantly to sleep.

When Harry woke back up he found that all the Founders and the other Heirs were all gathered around his bedside with looks of worry on their faces. "Ah awake at last eh Potter," the young Severus teased surprising Harry as he reached over and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Knock it off Sev," Harry said moving away and almost falling out of the bed. "Wait what?" Harry asked as he suddenly thought about the name he had just called the other male.

"Yeah that is our doing?" Godric said. "Knowing what all four of you have gone through we decided to cast a modified sibling bond on you all."

" **WHAT**!?" Harry cried out.

"All it does is to form a good connection as if you were siblings brothers if you will," Rowena explained.

"And now that you are finally awake my Heir it is time to return to Hogwarts, while you were out we received a couple of Owls form Lucius it seems that the restorative potion worked and everyone Salazar had cursed has been returned to normal and Hagrid had been released from Azkaban," Godric said as he helped Harry to his feet.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked as he leaned into Godric still a little unsteady on his feet.

"Almost an hour longer then the rest of us are you okay?" Tom said coming forward and hugging Harry again. Unlike last time now that the spells were gone Harry had no hesitation as he hugged the other boy.

"I am fine Tom," Harry send gently as he rubbed his hand up and down on the de-aged former Dark Lord's back.

"Well it is time to head back," Salazar said as he ended the hug as he pulled Tom over to him as the Founders Apparated out of Gringotts and into a side room right off the Great Hall. "By the time I suspect we will find everyone down for breakfast," Salazar said checking his time piece.

"Well no time like the present, well Godric you should be happy we are about to make one hell of an entrance," Rowena said as with a flick of her Quill straightened everyone's clothing. Opening the door Harry and the others heard quite mutterings coming from the Great Hall and walking Harry saw why. At the head table Dumbledore's throne like chair was gone and in its places were Four straight back chairs with a House Crest on each as well as a fifth seat in which Lucius was sitting as he ate his meal. Seeing Harry and the others enter the hall all conversation ended as if someone had cast a silence charm on the entire room. Lifting his head in the sudden silence Lucius saw the group using a napkin to clean the corners of his mouth the man stood up and walked over to them.

"Ah Lords Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ladies Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff you have returned I hope your trip was productive," Lucius said and to everyone's shock knelt before them.

Before they could answer, however, before they could respond a voice cried out in the silent hall, "Harry where have you been?" There was the sound of rushing feet as Ron and Hermione rushed up to the group. "Look Hermione's back to normal," Ron said rushing forward only for Godric to move to stand before the pair.

"Young Weasley I ask to to leave my Heir alone," Godric said in a cold voice shocking the silent hall at the information. "Now please head back to your seats we have some announcements to give." Godric and the other Founders glared at Ron and Hermione until they returned to their seats.

"Now as Lord Malfoy stated we are the Hogwarts Founders who have returned having seen what a mess Albus Dumbledore has done to our fine school," Rowena said as she took her assigned seat and had Severus stand to her right side. Soon all of the Founders had taken their spots with their heirs standing a little embarrassed on their right side. "From this moment Albus has been removed from the school for not following our guidelines in the treatment of our heirs. It seems that during his time he had also placed some enchantments on the Sorting Hat," she said as Godric let out a growl at the man for messing with his hat. "We have found out that due to the enchantments on the Sorting Hat he had placed students where he saw fit rather than where the Hat wanted them to be. As it is too late in the year to do anything about now we are letting you know that next year Hogwarts will start a full day earlier than normal so that a school wide Re-Sorting to take place." At her words the hall broke into immediate conversation at the idea of students being in the wrong house. "There will also be some small staffing changes due to personal reasons Professor Snape will not be returning." 

"I Salazar Slytherin shall return to my place as both Potions Master and head of Slytherin House during his absence," Salazar said standing up throwing back his cloak and giving a theatrical bow.

"Anyway," Rowena said as she and the other Founders rolled their eyes at Salazar hamming it up. "Both Professor Lockheart and Binns have been dismissed of their position due to being unqualified for their post I myself shall take over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor while Godric shall take over in the History of Magic," she said shocking several who would have thought from all they heard that Godric would be the teacher of the DADA and Rowena would teach History of Magic.

"There are some other things we have to clear up," Helga said standing up and clapping her hands. "I know you have been told that Salazar was against letting Muggleborns from coming to this school. This is a lie what he really had a problem with was the fact that he wanted to keep Muggles at the Castle during the summers that were heading back to possibly abused homes. There was no Chamber of Secrets in the first place that was Salazar's resting place that had some strong protection on it, and the person who had unleashed them has been properly punished," Helga stated.

"Now you may think you know what we are like as the Founders but you may find we are quite different then the old tales tell," Rowena said. "As it was concern for our heirs which brought us back we shall introduce them and let it be know we will give nor expect any special treatment to them. My heir is Severus Prince who is just finishing his fourth year, and Salazar's heir is young Tom Riddle Jr. who is ending his first year. I take it most of you already know Helga's heir of Neville Longbottom and as Godric stated Harry Potter is his heir," Rowena said as the Founders group began to eat their breakfast.

"Lord Malfoy I would like to speak to you and your heir after breakfast," Godric said as normal conversation returned to the hall.

"Yes Lord Gryffindor," Lucius said with a slight twinge of fear thinking of everything he and Draco had to have done to make it looked like they supported Lord Voldemort.

"Ah don't look so afraid Lord Malfoy I promise you it is a good and joyous thing," Godric said as he clapped a hand to the blonde's back with such force he almost made him go face first into his breakfast.

"If you say so Lord Gryffindor," Lucius said straitening his robes as Godric let out a hearty chuckle.

"There is no reason to scare the man old friend," Salazar said leaning in to chide him causing Godric to chuckle some more as he placed a hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment. After breakfast in the same side room where the group had arrived in Godric sat on a bench as Harry paced in agitation at the thought of the meeting.

"Lord Gryffindor, Heir Potter," Lucius said entering the room followed by his son.

"I hope you do not want any sort of apology just due to finding out that you are the heir of a Founder," Draco said with his normal sneer at his rival.

"That is unnecessary young Heir Malfoy, during a recent trip to see what Albus had done to our heirs we found out some interesting things," Godric said getting off the bench.

"It seems that Harry is the first in our line since myself that will go through our family's Creature Inheritance as a Phoenix the test also revealed his creature mate."

"Fascinating and what pray tell does this have to do with us," Lucius said placing a hand protectively on his son's shoulder.

"It seems that Harry's mate is a Veela," Godric said as Lucius gasped in understanding. "Yes it seems that Harry's mate is your son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone pointed out that due to their age difference it was strange that Tom had a Marriage contract with Belle that bit has been removed.


	4. Starts to the Improvement of Hogwarts

"We're what?" Draco cried out in shock raising a finger and pointing it at Harry as if this was all his doing.

"You young Heir Malfoy are both a Veela and the creature mate of my Heir," Godric said as the edges of his mouth twitch as if fighting off a smile.

"No I refuse to accept it I would rather face down He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named in personal combat," Draco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That would be an unfair fight," Harry muttered to himself in what he thought only he could hear.

"That is the point Potter he would wipe the floor with me and I would not have to deal with all this," Draco said unaware of the others giving him startled looks.

"What point did Po..... Harry make Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Oh your attempts at humor as always missed it mark father," Draco said "you heard him say it would be an unfair fight."

"We actually didn't Heir Malfoy even with my enhanced hearing due to my Creature didn't hear anything from him," Godric stated making Draco glare at him.

"This is a bad joke and it does not mater for I will not be mated to Harry Bloody Potter," Draco said re-crossing his arms over his chest and turning to leave the room.

"I think it is too late if you say you could hear him a bond might have been forged now that the all the compulsions have been removed from his system," Godric stated stopping Draco in his tracks.

"What compulsions?" Draco asked using a voice so much softer than Harry had ever heard him use before.

"Well not to list everything but he had been spelled to hate anyone from Slytherin House, such as yourself. For all we know it might have activated his dislike of you as soon as you stated you would be in Slytherin. This would not have been enough for him to hate you since you are his destined Veela mate but all aspects of his creature had been blocked as well," Godric explained getting Draco to turn around and actually look Harry in his face and saw his rival give him a small embarrassed smile.

"I guess we can at least be friends for now," Draco said coming back and once more offering his hand to Harry. Unlike last time on their first train ride Harry showed no reluctance as he reached forward and grasped the blonde's hand. As the pair shook hands twin auras surrounded the pair. With Draco finding himself in a soft golden white while Harry surrounded by a soft red that resembled torch flames.

"If you need any further proof of your connection that should be enough,' Godric said placing a hand on his Heir's shoulder as the boys stepped away from each other. "Also I would suggest you do not go through with your threat I agree with Harry you would wipe the floor with young Tom."

"What do you mean?" both Malfoy men asked at once.

"Lord Voldemort no longer exist he has resumed his form before Albus sunk his claws into him you have seen him he is Salazar's Heir," Godric said making both blondes' mouths to fall open in shock. Harry could not help but let out a laugh as he used a finger to press upward against Draco's chin to make his mouth close with a slight snap.

"Don't worry you will get use to it," Harry said with a smirk at his classmate.

"Yeah don't seeing that happening any time soon," Draco muttered back.

"You think that is strange he seems rather attached to me and has hugged me for comfort a couple of times now," Harry said making the pair hold in snorts as Lucius and Godric gave them strange looks but deciding better to ask since both had been talking so low only they could hear each other.

"Lord Malfoy I must thank you for watching the school while we were gone," Godric said letting the young Heirs have their private conversation as he began to tell the elder Malfoy some changes that he and the other Founders had planned for the school. "We would like to bring back some of the classes that Dumbledore has removed over the years as well as updating some classes such as the Muggle Studies which is the same since Tom had first been a student here."

"That sounds like a good plan Lord Gryffindor," Lucius said.

"First of all you can drop the Lord stuff I was never very comfortable with all that just call me Godric plus I was wondering if you would be willing to come a couple of times a month to help teach a class on Magical Law,' Godric said.

"For how long are we talking, I do run a busy practice?" Lucius asked.

"I was thinking maybe a two hour class for any who wishes to take it say alternating weekends?" Godric asked,

"I will have to think about it also it would have to be only a certain age grouping I do not think I could handle anyone under fourth year," Lucius said rubbing a finger across his chin.

"Very well I will pass it along to the others thank you for your time," Godric said as the elder Malfoy turned to leave the room only to find Draco was not following him.

"Come along Draco," he ordered.

"Yes father, Draco said giving a parting smile to Harry as he said goodbye.

"See you latter Dray good luck on your exams," Harry called after him.

"You to Har," Draco called back making Godric smile seeing the pair had become so comfortable in such a short time they had given each other nicknames.

As soon as they were gone the other Founders and Heirs came into the room, Tom seeing Harry rushed over and gave him a hug. "A lot has changed since I started here," Tom said making Harry realized that due to him missing so much time Harry and the other Founders and Heirs were the only familiar faces he had in the entire school. With a smile Harry ran his fingers through Tom's soft brown hair in comfort as Rowena used her Quill to make four two person tables to appear in the room and motion them all to sit down.

"We need to discuss how to improve the school and at least restore it to its former glory," Rowena said.

"Well I made a start by offering Lord Malfoy to come and teach the upper years Magical Law," Godric stated.

"And getting rid of Binns was another fine point," Severus piped up.

"Glad you approved," Rowena said playfully shoving his shoulder.

"I know the school is important and all but what about this coming Summer?" Tom asked.

"What do you mean?" Salazar asked.

"Well I doubt that they would accept me back at Wool's Orphanage if it is even still standing after all this time so where will I be staying?" Tom said biting his lower lip in worry.

"Oh did we not tell you?" Helga asked and received shakes of their head from all four Heirs. "As Heirs to our lines you were always meant to come live at Hogwarts during your time as students even during the summer months if you had no suitable home life to return to," she said with a smile as none of the Founders failed to notice the looks of anger on their Heirs' faces.

"Yes that is one of the reasons Albus needs to go as he not only failed to bring you in but it seems he left every single one of you in an emotional, physical abusive homes," Salazar said tapping his walking stick on the floor and unconsciously making it rain flower petals on the group. Rather than tell him off Helga just waved her hand and made the petals vanish.

"Each of you will have your own Heir room that you can stay in for the rest of the school as well as during the summer before the resorting at the start of next year," Rowena said getting them back onto subject. "Also while you may be our Heirs that does not necessary mean that you will be sorted into the house of our family," Helga stated letting the Heirs no they they did not have to worry about going to any particular house. The group spend the rest of the night talk about which classes they wished to bring back first as well as their plans to keep Dumbledore away even if the results showed that Lucius did threaten the rest of the board to sack the Headmaster in the first place. By the end they decided not only to return Magical Law, but Warding, as well on a class on teaching some older students on accessing their latent Magical abilities such as Mage Sight and learning to become an Animagus. Other classes were updated such as Muggle Studies and still others were downright dropped such as Divinations which the Founders knew that unless a person had the actual skill for second sight was utterly useless, especially since the Professor for the class had no talent for it herself. It was also decided that while Harry and Neville would take the normal end of term test, Severus and Tom would be given specialized test due to their mediating circumstances by the Founders themselves. As it was getting late and not wanting the next part of their conversation to be over heard they summoned a House Elf to take them to the Heir rooms. Once they were gone the Founders began talking about what they need to watch out for to make sure that the future Godric had seen would not come about. The first thing they decided to do by the end of the school year was to make sure that Sirius released from Azkaban by collecting Peter Pettigrew from Ron Weasley.

The end of year test was very similar to last year for Harry without the underlying fear of Voldemort showing up and killing everyone. Also without Hermione's "help" during the study for the test as well as the blocks off his intelligence Harry found the exams actually easier than last year. When the results came out Harry found that he was in the top five with Neville, Draco, another Slytherin named Theodore Nott, and a Ravenclaw named Michael Corner. With the test finished Harry could relax for a week before the end of term doing his best to avoid his former friends after her had seen the results of the test at the bank and was spending more time with the other Heirs as well as Draco Malfoy. Seeing the former rivals walking and joking with each other as they walked the halls caused a few raised eyebrows among the other students including several of Draco's friend who cornered Harry to make sure he had not cast any spell on Draco. "Don't worry I was the one under spells which are gone now," Harry assured them giving them a bow of apology. Crabbe and Goyle did not really believe him as they cracked their hand menacingly before him.

"You leave my brother alone," a small voice called out as Tom rushed forward and glared at the group of Slytherin who were not showing the noble features that Salazar said made a person belong to their house.

"What it to you you little brat," Crabbe asked taking a step closer so that Tom as mere inches from the second years chest.

"I said leave my brother alone you bully," Tom said not backing down "You do not belong in the noble house of Slytherin," Tom said as to everyone's shocked amazement the House Crest affixed to Crabbe's robes fall off and onto the floor.

"How did you do that you brat?" Crabbe asked taking a handful of Tom's robes and lifting him bodily from the floor.

"Put him down young man," Helga said appearing around a nearby corner.

"This is none of your business this little brat is butting in," Crabbe said as the others, even Goyle, facepalmed at his stupidity.

"I am sorry to inform you that after a meeting last night Hogwarts now has a zero tolerance policy on bullying," Helga said as she bends down and picks up the fallen crest off the floor. "Heir Riddle had nothing to do with this?" she said shaking the fallen crest at the boy. "Ones crest only comes undone when one fails to uphold the ideals of their houses and the castle has decided you no longer have a place here. I suggest you pack your bags and hope one of the other magical schools takes you." Helga said as she puts a hand on Harry and Tom's shoulder and leads them away as the other Slytherins break apart to let them pass leaving a stunned Crabbe seemingly frozen in placed hand still raised as if he was still holding onto the front of Tom's robes. "I would award you both points for keeping your cool but we have decided so as to not show any slight sign of favoritism none of the use can give or take away anyone's points to anyone," Helga said as she lead them back to the Great Hall. Once they were there they noticed a scene starting to develop and Godric approached Ron Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley it has come to our attention something strange about your pet and I would like to see it if you will," Godric said.

"Why do you want to see Scabbers you should be dealing with getting rid of the slimy snakes not the pets of good people," Ron said glaring at the man,

"Will you bring your pet forward or shall I summon him myself?" Godric said in a level tone. When Ron just crossed his arms and continued to glare at him Godric pulled out his sword making the gathered crowd take a step backwards. But all Godric did was tap the blade to the floor as he performed a summoning spell on the rat who came flying down the main stairs and into the man's hand.. "Rowena if you will?" Godric said keeping a firm hold the rat who was starting to struggle to get free. Rowena pulled out her Quill and waved it before Godric making a ritual circle on the ground. Godric smiled as he placed the rat in the circle, wherein the creature tried to run away but could not get pass the area of the ritual circle. Godric used his sword to tap the ground onto the design as with a flash of purple light the rat disappeared and in its place was a man with rat like features. "Peter Pettigrew I presume," Godric said making the Purebloods and several Halfbloods in the crowd gasp as the recognized the name.

"How did you know?" the man asked in a rough yet squeaky voice making Harry picture a dog's squeaky toy being ran over on a gravel road.

"We know all that have happened in this school," Godric said as he tapped the floor again transfiguring the ritual circle into a pair of magic binding cuffs that instantly affixed themselves around Peter's wrist. "I think the Ministry would love to find out why you have been in hiding out as a rat for so long among other things," Godric said.


	5. Lessons and Familiars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius gets freed, the Heir's lessons begin.

Holding onto the cuffs around Pettigrew's wrist Godric looks around the hall before his gaze falls on Professor McGonagall. "Minerva could you do me a favor and take young Pettigrew here to the Ministry as well as talk to them about getting one Sirius Black and Hagrid released from Azkaban?" Godric as he passes over the rat-like man. Ron for once was speechless as he stared at the man for a moment before he placed a hand to his mouth running to the nearest bathroom to throw up at the thought of sleeping with the man for years. As Ron left Hermione seemed to fidget in place as she wondered if she should run after him or seeing Harry alone try to talk to him about giving up this whole Heir business and just leave everything to Headmaster Dumbledore. She finally decided to go confront Harry only to watch as Draco walked over to him and said something Hermione could not hear which Harry had found funny based on him letting out a loud laugh. That was another thing she was going to have to take care of this growing friendship with Malfoy, sure she did not have as much issue with Draco that Ron had but Harry has been spending so much time with the blonde he was not spending any with Ron and herself.

"It seems Granger is staring again," Draco said leaning in to whisper into Harry's ear.

"Should we give her a show?" Harry asked leaning into Draco's body.

"Not yet but I have a plan," Draco said giving Harry's shoulders a quick squeeze before he walked away and made his way over to Severus who was standing at the edge of the room looking at everything. "I heard from my father that you were a prankster is that true?"

"Depend on the level of the prank I was more for harmless fun than Potter and his gang," Severus said turning his gaze away from some students.

"I was thinking a harmless prank with a hint of humiliation," Draco said making Severus raise an eyebrow.

"Explain," Severus said before turning to look back at a group of students across the hall dressed in Gyrffindor robes.

"I was thinking of a potion or something to make a book appear to be unreadable for a single person in particular," Draco said.

"That might take some work can I ask why?" Severus asked stroking his chin in thought.

"Well one of Harry's so called friends is rather proud of her intelligence and I was thinking of making her unable to read a book and convince her it is a tome of rare magic making her brag about it only for it to be something like the Tales of Beedle the Bard," Draco said making Severus laugh a little at the idea.

"Oh I could pull that off in five minutes as long was the Potion Master of this school allows students to use ingredients from his stores," Severus stated as he started to head to the dungeons.

"I think the current one will not mind," Draco said as he was one of the few who had been told who both Riddle and Prince actually were.

A few minutes latter Draco came back up reading the book he had selected for his prank, a old beginners Potion Book flipping through it as he made sounds of delight and fascination at the text. As he was passing Granger he pretended someone was waving him over and he goes to put the book away only to miss his bag and have it fall before the girl's feet. Walking a distance away Draco slips around the corner before he peeks back at Granger who looks down at the book with a strange look on her face before she looks to either side before snatching the book up and begins to flip through it. Draco holds in a snicker as he watches her flip through the pages with increasing vigor before she shoves the book into her bag, so much for her holier than thou rule following nature. Severus had actually done better than he even dreamed of as he made it so only Draco could read the book which as the former Potion Master pointed out would lead her to dig her own grave. As most end of year test, apart from the Fifth Year O.W.L.s and Seventh Year N.E.W.T.s were over most students were enjoying the last days of term before heading back on the train. At supper that night Draco had a older year cast a spell to increase his hearing so he could hear Granger talk about his potion book. "I swear, Harry, this is an advance dark magic book I saw Draco pouring over it I think he used it to put you under some sort of spell" Draco heard the girl said as he shifts his gaze upward to see how Harry reacted to the news.

"Well that is interesting," Harry said sounding anything but as he ignored the girl and continued to eat his spaghetti and garlic toast and sending a small smiled Draco's way.

"It is Harry I have not been even able to translate it nor could any one else," Hermione said getting annoyed at his lack of response.

"If no one can translated it how do you know it is full of dark magic?" Harry asked looking up at her as he takes a swing from his drink.

"What else would it be if Draco was so interested in it I hate to admit Ron is right," she said with a voice full of sincerity "but I think that the whole family is evil. You know that he thinks that Draco's dad had done something to Ginny that caused her to open the Salazar's Chamber," Hermione said leaning forward to whisper into Harry's ear as if she was telling him a secret. Seeing her move so close to Harry something inside Draco reacted as he put down his silverware and used a napkin to dab at the sides of his mouth before standing up and going over.

"Hey Har did you want to work on that thing I told you about?" Draco asked as to several students' shock he willing sat down at the Gyrffindor table across from Harry and Granger.

"Sure thing let me just finish up here," Harry said though he had no idea what Draco was on about.

"I am surprised Malfoy that you would grace us with your presence," Hermione said coldly to him giving him a reason to look to her as she quickly made to put his book away.

"There is my book thank you for finding it Granger," Draco said giving a warm smile to her holding out a hand for his book.

"I don't think so I think I should give this to one of the Founders so they can see you have a book on dark magic that you are using on Harry," she said loudly making near by students pay attention to her words.

"What are you on about Granger that is my potion's book?" Draco said hiding a smile as he gave her a confused look.

"Potion book my eye if it was something that simple why can no one read it?" she asked thinking she had him.

"Well before Professor Snape took a leave of absence he was helping me in potions and had made some notes for a potion he had created when he was younger. He did not want it to get around our classmates so no one would get hurt," Draco said as he pressed his thumb to the front of the book canceling the potion Severus had on it letting everyone see it really was a simple potions book.

"Fine but I am the best student in potions I should have no problem with it," Hermione said flipping the pages to find the additions to the book.

"You will not I made a promise to my magic that I would be the only one that could see or try it until we reached the proper training," Draco lied as he snatched his book away from her as if in fear before shoving it into his bag. Giving a wink to Harry he left the table and left the hall and waited at the stair case for what he knew was coming next.

"Oh you really made her mad Dray," Harry said with a laugh as he exited the Great Hall and joined Draco in leaning against the banister.

"Yep Mount St. Granger is about to erupt and I always thought Ron had a temper," either Fred or George said, Draco still could not tell them apart.

"So what is this thing you want to work on?" Harry asked wiggling his eyebrows at the blonde.

"Oh get a room we really don't want to see you two flirt," the other twins said making a show if shielding his eyes.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Draco asked rolling his eyes at the twins.

"Actually yes we were among the people Granger asked for help and we recognized a potion that should be too advance for you so we just wanted to know who helped you," the first twin said.

"I did Heir Fredrick Weasley-Prewett," Severus said coming out of the hall earning him a approved look from the twins for not only being able to tell them apart but for using their proper titles.

"You are the new student Prince right? George asked making Draco who had never really spent much time with the twins realize that they tended to alternate who spoke.

"That is correct and from what I have heard you are the resident Pranksters at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Yes?" Fred asked stretching out the word.

"I have to admit that I prefer your pranks better then one done by the one I used to go to school with," Severus said holding out his hand to the twins.

"Glad you approve,' George said taking the hand and shaking it "so I take it you swearing on your magic was a lie?"

"Oh yes had she actually found the notes she would have seen this," Draco said opening the book and showing a blank page with the note _JOKES ON YOU_. "If anyone else had opened up that page beside me that message would be written on their forehead in pimples." The twins had to hold onto each other as they burst out laughing at the idea of using pimples to write a message on a person's forehead.

"Oh that is priceless, your doing?" Fred asked looking to Severus who gave him a small nod blushing a little.

"We really need to start working together right away," the twins said at the same time as they pulled Severus towards him and frog marched him to one of the empty Hogwarts classrooms that they had set up as a Prank lab.

"Oh Merlin what have we done?" Draco said facepalming at the idea of those three working together in pranking people making Harry laugh.

Suddenly the front doors open and in walked Professor McGonagall followed by an even more ragged than normal Hagrid and a gaunt man at her heels. Hagrid looked relived and a smile formed on his mouth seeing Harry though the corners of his mouth twitched at seeing him with Draco and not Ron and Hermione.

"Ah you two do you know the Founders are?" McGonagall said spotting them herself.

"I think Godric and Salazar at supper and I think Helga and Rowena are checking out the Dorm rooms," Harry answered.

"Thank you Harry," McGonagall said as she headed into the Great Hall.

"Harry as in James's son?" the gaunt man said a spark coming back to his eyes.

"Um yes," Harry said giving the man a look as he moved a little so Draco was a partially between him and the man.

"I am your Godfather," the man said stepping forward just as the doors to the dungeons opened and Rowena came out.

 _"Lord Sirius Black class of 1978 received NEWT in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Warding. Member of Gyrffindor House and part of the group known as the Marauders and able to achieve an Animgaus form during your fifth year into a Grim Beast. Received a total of eleven detentions during your time at Hogwarts and usually rewarded around two hundred points a year. Was ranked as one of the top Auror candidates in the starting class of 1979_ ," Rowena said. I am glad that you are free from your false imprisonments."

"And you are?" Sirius asked astonished that this strange woman knew about his Animagus form.

"Oh pardon my manners I am Rowena Ravenclaw and at least the rest of this term I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor," she said.

"I am out of Azkaban and not in some sort of Dementor created dream right?" Sirius said pinching himself.

"Oh you are very much awake Lord Black," Salazar said as he and Godric came out of the Great Hall. "For reasons best know only to him Albus decided to keep you in Azkaban despite you not being the Potter's secret keeper. We decided to rectify that."

"I guess I should thank you," Sirius said

"You can if you wish, however we have something we need to do know due to your time in Azkaban and we need you take a look at you," Rowena said as she took out her quill and waved it over him. "Hm it seems your time in Azkaban has caused some issues I am detecting some traces of mind magic and potion in your system," Rowena said showing a print out from her spell to the other founders. "Now we can offer you two options we could send you to St. Mungos or Gringotts for a cleansing and visit with a mind healer or we can perform a ritual to return your body to what it was before the potions and magic was used on you."

"I think the second option sounds better to be honest," Sirius said.

"Are you sure it also makes has a side-effect of de-ageing your body?" Godric said to make sure.

"Why not has to be less painful and quicker than the first method," Sirius said with a shrug as the Founders moved forward and began the ritual as Hagrid, McGonagall, Draco and Harry watched. A light yellow-orange aura surrounded the man who let out a soft scream as his body began to shrink down as he curled up into himself. When the light vanished gone was the gaunt man an in his place was a young boy in now too big robes. With a wave of her Quill the robes shrunk to fit the boy as well as cleaning themselves as Godric lifted the now young boy into his arms and carried him to the Hospital Wing.

Sirius Black arrival at Hogwarts as well as de-aging was kept secret from the students who had not seen either event for the next couple of days before the students headed home. This was actually rather easy due to the fact thanks to the ritual Sirius had been in a magical coma ever since he was de-aged. It felt strange to Harry to wave goodbye to Draco, the twins and Percy rather than ride the train back to London. However, it was not until after lunch that he found he missed something else as he and the other Heirs were told that their Heir lessons would start lessons the next day. Sure his summers with the Dursleys had been brutal but he had had some free time each day without having to deal with homework and lessons. He was, therefore presently surprised as the first lesson involved in having Godric leading him in mediation to better control his magic and unlock the Gryffindor family alignment to the element of fire. Godric had explained this had less to do with any spells that created fire but was more aligned to the branch of magic he could best use. "A fire elemental background makes us best to suited to the branches of transfiguration, and warding," Godric had said "it also would show you what type of form you would achieve during an Animagus transfiguration and can help even help you find a familiar."

"A familiar?" Harry asked "you mean like Hedwig?"

"No your owl while Magically trained to deliver messages it is just a normal bird. A familiar is an a creature the not only bonds with your magic but also strengthened it. Now close yours eyes and let your magic flow as it will," Godric instructed. Harry did as requested putting his body into a meditative position he had seen people do on the Muggle fitness and spiritual programs.

_With his eyes closed Harry envisioned his magic as a plain of grass waving in the wine but that did not seem lead to the focus that Godric had descried so he tried thinking of a flame of a torch to go along with the element of fire and to his surprise it worked. In his mind eye he saw the flame of his flow in the wind with each breath he took into as he enjoyed the sputtering of the torch that was his magic the flame began to change form into that of a fox. As he watched the fox it transformed from fire, into ice, pure energy, water, and than even the rocks before it changed into a globe with a mark of light shining on it some where in what appeared to be somewhere in Greece. Suddenly the Globe came rushing at him zooming at the point that was marked and Harry found himself in a small village on a dirty side street. Feeling a small tug Harry felt the vision shift as if he was approaching a stall where a small light brown fox laid curled in a too small cage. As if sensing him the fox looked up right at him and to his surprise just like the torch version the fox shifted form making it look like it was made out of a plant before a hand crashed down harshly onto the cage making it revert back to normal and driving Harry out of the vision._

"Harry are you alright?" Godric asked as Harry pitched forward as he fell out of the random vision. After Harry explained what he experienced during his meditation Godric was silent for a moment in though. "It seems as though you are stronger than I thought what you explained it sounds as if you felt a call for a familiar. Are you sure that it could change into different forms each being a different element?"

"Yes but what type of creature is that the I have heard of the Kitsune from Asian and a snake-fox hybrid but never one that could shift its body so easily?" Harry asked

"Unless I miss my guess what you saw was a very rare creature known as a Chimera Fox which if it is your familiar would mean you have the possibility of sage level magical control," Godric said in approval of his Heir. "We will need to find a way to get you to where you saw the Chimera Fox is but that means you will need someone to take you," Godric said as he and the other founders had decided that they were not going to tell anyone that until they fully took care of Dumbledore and fully barred him from the grounds ever single one of them would remain at the school. The only reason they had gone to Gringotts was due to having just sent the man away he would have had not time to reach out to any of his allies before they got back. All four of them felt they had cut it close when it had taken Harry so long to go through his cleansing but it had all worked out at the time.

"What about if we asked Lord and Lady Malfoy?" Harry asked a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Does this really have to do with having someone to help get you to your familiar or wanting to spend time with young Heir Malfoy?" Godric teased him a little.

"Um both," Harry said having learned long ago that he was horrible at lying.

"Very well I will send an owl asking if they could help us out," Godric said. It turned out that the other three Founders decided to start with the same type of lesson leading to each of the Heirs to see a vision of their familiar each of them as rare as Harry's was. Tom had found out that his familiar was located somewhere in the American Midwest and was a rare breed of snake called a Gaia Deathstriker, which had midnight black scales and could travel as easily through the Earth as on top of it not even leaving a tunnel behind it. Neville had found out his familiar was located near Moscow and was a breed of tundra climate wolf which was so large and could walk on its hind legs it was the bases of the Muggle myth of a Yeti known as a Yecktic-tesh. Severus had gotten lucky for it seemed his familiar was located in England and was a cousin of a Thunderbird of America known as a Stormhawk yet unlike a normal Stormhawk the one Severus saw not white gray in color but could be mistaken as a bat from a distance. Since each of the Heirs had to go claim their familiar for themselves it was decided that like Harry traveling with the Malfoys to Greece the others would travel with someone else. Severus since he did not really have to travel that far could treat it as a day trip and for cover he had decided to ask if Fred and George would join him. Tom ended up joining Professor Flitwick when he had been invited to a clan meeting for Gringotts and since the Founders were considered Goblin Friends the American Goblins had agreed. Neville had been the hardest and still had no way to travel to collect his familiar when Harry had left for Greece with the Malfoys blushing a little when Draco intertwined their arms for the walk to the international Porktey the group was using. When he was informed how the magical transportation device worked Harry found himself pressed against Draco's chest as the four of them held onto a what looked like a broken cup. Harry began to worry as Draco's mom counted down until the Portkey took off as he had found he was just awful at most forms of Magical travel. Draco sensing his worry used his free hand to lift Harry's face towards him and just as the count reached zero Draco leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth. Harry could not tell if the jerk he felt in his stomach was caused by the Portkey activating or from the kiss as he was whisked out of England and to Greece with the male who Magic had chosen to be his creature's mate and his family.


	6. A vacation in Greece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry travels with his future-in-laws as they try to find his familiar.

As Harry's feet touched the ground he breaks the kiss with Draco and would have fallen over if the blonde had not pulled him into a tight hug. "Sorry about that," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I take it this is your first time travailing via Portkey?" Draco asked.

"Yeah unless the travel is mostly Muggle I tend to have some issues," Harry said as without thinking he laid his cheek to Draco's chest. "The first time I traveled using Floo powder I came out in Knockturn Alley right into the middle of Borgin and Burks shop."

"Oh Harry you didn't," Draco said with a light chuckle.

"I did but before I could leave you and your dad walked in," Harry said tilting his head to look up at Draco.

"Where were you hiding that place is tiny?" Draco asked recalling the day he guessed it happened he had wondered why Harry had been dirtier than normal when he had seen the other boy.

"Inside a dark wardrobe I think," Harry said and was shocked as Draco hugged him even tighter.

"Harry you are lucky if you had closed the door there is no telling where you would have been sent to," Draco said as Harry gave him a confused look. "That was no wardrobe that was an object known as a Vanishing Cabinet it could have sent you to any other one of its self in the world." Harry's gulp a little in fear as he leaned in closer to Draco.

  
"Not that standing here as you to have a conversation is fascinating but maybe we should start the purpose of the trip," Lucius said and had to laugh a little as Harry quickly move away from his son, while still holding onto his hand.

"Now Harry do you know where you were when you found the creature?" Narcissa asked him. Harry found he was a little wary of her for Draco's mom always looked like she smelled something disgusting under her nose and reminded him of both Molly and his Aunt Petunia.

"All I can recall is the general area of the country and than a small dirt street full of vendors," Harry said subconsciously take a step away from her so that Draco was between them. If she had noticed his movement Narcissa did not mention it as she reached into a bag and pulled out a map of Greece.

"Where were you on the map, dear?" she asked in a gentle tone and surprised him as she knelt before him placing her nice robes into the grass of their landing zone. Taking a few steps forward so he could look at the map Harry pointed to a town called Chora on the island of Patmos. "Thank you Harry if you like we can Apparate over to it right away or if you prefer we can travel like Muggles to make the trip longer."

"But I have not other clothing," Harry said pinching his robes.

"We can buy you some more local clothing if you wish dear," Narcissa said still on her knees before him.

"I don't want to be a bother," Harry said looking down at his shoes as he scuffed his feet.

"You won't be I do not do this just cause you said you have some problems with Magical Travel I suggest the Muggle route so that Lucius and I could get to know you a little better," she said giving him a small smile. In the end Harry agreed to traveling to the small town by Muggle means making their first stop a local Magical Alley which he was told translated to something along the lines of the Font of Magic. Once they were there Harry was lead into a clothing store where he could find some Muggle like attire and despite his attempt to pay for it with his own money Narcissa paid for everything. Going to a changing room in the shop Harry put on a pair of dragon-hide short and a light Acromantula silk shirt. As he walked out of the changing room Harry blushed a little as Draco gave him a slight wolf whistle before he placed a wide brim hat onto Harry's head. Now looking like just a normal family on vacation the group headed out to catch a small train that would take them to the coast for them to take a ship to Patmos. The group did get some strange looks due to Harry's dark hair compared to the platinum-blonde of both Draco and his father and Narcissa's platted white and black hair.

During the journey Harry found he had prematurely judged Draco's mom for while she looked haughty she turned out to be one of the nicest people he had ever meet. During one day of their trip the group had been walking down a poorer section of the town and had come across a group of small kids begging for money, Lucius had to almost drag her away as she started handing out around 3043 Drachmas which Draco whispered to him was about ten Euros. This was also accompanied by her almost pulling out her wand to cast healing charms on them. During meals Narcissa would always make sure Harry had more than enough and mothered him even worse than Molly ever did, but unlike when Molly did it he had no worry about her actions as a cover as she took his money. In fact during the entire trip Harry had not paid for a single thing not even a small bottle of water that he tried to buy for himself as he left a bathroom on their second day of travel. Harry had been shocked to find that he was coming to like both elder Malfoys as neither of them saw any issue in the start of his and Draco's relationship, something that he knew would lead to the worst beating of his life if he still lived with the Dursleys. Thought they did draw a line at the pair sharing a bed during the trip, with the exception of when they rode a train and Harry would fall asleep with his head in Draco's lap. After a couple of days the group was on the last stage of their trip as they boarded the ship to take them to Patmos with the four of them in a luxury cabin. As it was his first time at sea on a ship, unless he counted the little boats during his first year, Harry discovered that he got sea-sick as he spent the first hour of their trip bent over the toilet in their cabin with Draco gently rubbing his back. Thankfully Narcissa's bag had an expanding charm on it and as a Healer she carried a portable brewing station so she and Lucius had been able to whip up a potion to settle his stomach. While the potion worked Harry did not leave the cabin for the rest of the day as he curled up next to Draco who rubbed his back and read aloud from a book the pair had picked up in a book store before they got on the boat. Hearing Draco's voice wash over him coupled with the gentle touches Harry began to fall right to sleep.

In his dream Harry saw a soft glow in the distance that he was getting closer to as he found himself once more in the marketplace where his familiar was located in. Harry could only gasp in shock as the creature looked worse than it had the last time and he felt as if the small fox was crying for him to hurry up and get there or it would be too late. Waking with a start Harry accidentally shoved Draco off the bed as he sat up. "Sorry Dray um where are your folks?" Harry asked looking around the cabin and not seeing them.

"The were invited by the ships captain to join him at dinner," Draco said as he got to his feet with a slight wince. "What's up is everything okay Har?"

"I need one of them to Apparate me to my familiar right away it is close to death," Harry said a note of panic in his voice. Draco did not even try to say that it had all been a dream as he rushed out of the room to find his parents leaving Harry alone. As the minutes seemed to stretch as he waited Harry began to pace the large room that seemed to be shrinking around him until what felt like an hour but had only been six minutes all three Malfoys showed up.

"Draco said you sensed you familiar was in danger," Narcissa said coming forward and pulling him into her arms to stop his pacing.

"He said he would die soon if I did not show up," Harry said aware that in his panic he had started to cry and had snot and tears all over his face. Narcissa did not ever seem to notice as she lifted Harry into her arms and with a quick turn Apparated them right to a side street of Chora before she put him back onto his feet holding his hand tightly to keep him grounded. Now that he was in the same town as the Chimera Fox Harry felt an actual tug on his magic as he began to pull Narcissa after him as he followed a winding path through back streets until he found the dirt lined market place in a bad part of town. Recognizing the type of place they were in Narcissa pulled Harry in close to her as he pair walked down the market looking for his familiar. Feeling a tug that almost forced him off his feet Harry lead Narcissa up to a small dingy stall where an equally dirty and dingy man worked as he lewdly glared up at the taller Narcissa.

"I would like to purchase that fox," Narcissa said ignoring the look from the man.

"It ain't for sale en it," the man answered back with speech as rough as he looked as if two stones were banging against each other as they slid down a mountain slope. Meanwhile the Chimera Fox weakly lifted its head and turned to look at Harry. As soon as their eyes meet Harry felt a spark of powerful magic while the fox transformed into creature that appeared to be made of living lightning. The man quickly smacked the cage but that just caused the creature to shift into vines in the shape of a fox. "Pay it new mind lad just a bit of old flim-flam from old Zok," the man said as he lifted a sheet and covered the cage Harry's familiar was locked into.

"You will release that creature at once," Narcissa said in a low and dangerous voice.

"Is just a willd beasty missus 'm sure atnoter stall will have sometin for da lad," Zok said as he quickly began to pack up his stall.

"You will let the Chimera Fox go now," Narcissa said in the same low voice as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at the man.

"Chimera Fox ah that rare breed ah somtin maybe I be selling it after all. I take money missus a switch will not change me mind," Zok said making Harry understand that this man was not a Wizard trying to sell a rare creature but a Muggle who had found it and was most likely exploiting it for some cash. Harry felt sick at the thought but Narcissa who had come to the same conclusion took the easy way as with a quick glace to make sure no one was looking cast a memory charm on the man before with a flick unlocked the cage allowing Harry to reach in and pick it up.

As soon as the small brown fox was in Harry's arms it began to perk up and even looked a little healthy as well. Seeing no reason to stay Narcissa took Harry by his shoulder and lead him behind Zok's stall and Apparated them back to Draco and Lucius. Once more as soon as the Magical trip ended Harry almost fell flat on his face only to be caught by Draco's strong arms. "Well I see you found it," Draco said hesitantly reaching down so the Chimera Fox could sniff his hand to learn his scent. The fox smelling the scent of his human's mate stuck out his tongue and licked Draco's hand making the blonde smile as he leaned in and kissed Harry's cheek. "So how does it feel to have a familiar?" Draco asked.

"Sort of the same thought I fell a small increase in my magic," Harry said "maybe it will be different when he is fully healed."

"So what are you going to call him?" Lucius asked as Narcissa explained how they had gotten him.

"I was thinking Eevee after a character from one of my cousins' video games," Harry said and took in their confused faces. "It comes from a Muggle game where the purpose is to collect all these strange creatures and become the best in the area. Eevee is a small fox like creature that has multiple forms based on elements and from what Godric has told me this guy can become every element yet retain it's mind. What do you say?" Harry asked looking down at the fox curled up in his arms "do you approve of your new name?" The fox seemed to consider it for a moment before it nodded its head and let out a happy chirping sound. With a smile Harry brought the newly named Eevee to his shoulders and turning to Draco got to his tip-toes and for the first time initiated a kiss with the blonde. Narcissa let out a gasp as for the first time since the pair had shook each others hands after the Founders came back the pairs' aura appeared. Lucius saw, however, it was not slightly different as before the golden-white and soft red auras had been of similar size and shape, Draco's golden-white aura now seemed surround Harry's soft red as if protecting it just as Draco's body was doing as he wrapped his arms around Harry as they kissed. Lucius wished he could read auras better for he felt there was some significance to the whole thing but he just did not understand it.

"So now that you have Eevee do you want to head back to Hogwarts now?" Narcissa asked smiling at the pair as Harry seemed to curl around her son just as Eevee was curled around his own neck.

"Do we have to?" both Harry and Draco asked at the same time.

"Not right away Godric said that you could have an actual vacation with us if you wished as long as you were not gone longer than ten days and it has only been five," Lucius said making the pair give him full sun-watt smiles. Now Lucius was not a person to show that much emotion even in private but being blasted by two such smiles made what people call his frosted heart to melt a little as he smiled back at the pair of boys. "So what do you want to do?"

"Can we continue to just travel around Greece?" Harry asked in a soft voice.

"Of course we can Harry," Narcissa said with a smile of her own as she pulled him into a tight hug. The next five days had been the best for Harry as he travel the country side with the Malfoys and Eevee. If someone told him last year that he would be sharing a drink with Draco Malfoy in a small outdoor café he would have said they were bonkers, yet here he was one of the drinks with two straws with one in his mouth holding hands with his former rival as the were almost on a date. He was almost sad to see it end as on the tenth day since the trip began the group had Apparated to Hogsmead and had ridden a carriage up to the front door of the school. Draco hoped out first before he turned around to hold out a hand to help Harry out before he bent to kiss said hand.

"You will write to me won't you?" Harry asked softly as he hugged Draco thinking it was going to be strange not seeing him everyday.

"Of course can't have you forgetting me can I?" Draco teased as he placed a finger under Harry's chin to tilt his head and plant a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Harry melted into the kiss Draco wrapped his arms around him. The moment was broken as a wolf whistle sounded from the door followed by a pair of grunts of pain making the pair break apart.

"That was uncalled for Sev?" a voice said as Harry and Draco turn to see Severus and the Weasley twins at the top of the stairs. It seemed Severus had also found his familiar as resting on Fred's shoulder was a black bird whose feather seemed to spark with electricity.

"What was uncalled for was the whistle what if someone had done that to us when we came back?" Severus asked making the twins blush a little as Harry and Draco's mouths fall open as they both thought did Severus just admit to kissing the twins. "Welcome back Harry you are the third of us back Tom is in the Hospital Wing," Severus said before he noticed the worried looks on Harry and the Malfoys' faces. "There is nothing to worry about he is fine he just has become friends with Black. Now you two I shall expect you both here tomorrow," Severus said turning to the twins before he gave them a quick peck to their cheeks causing them both to blush as he pushed them to the Malfoys' carriage. "Oh Heir Malfoy the Founders have approved of you coming to visit if you want over the summer," Severus said as he turned on his heal and walked back into the castles.

"I guess I shall see you later Harry," Draco said giving Harry his own quick peck on the cheek before he got into the carriage and it started back down the lane. Having really nothing else to do Harry decided to go to the Hospital Wing to check on Sirius and Tom. As he opened the door he found the pair playing what looked like a game of five card poker using Q-tips as money to bet with. It seemed Tom was winning based on the bigger pile before him on top of the large bed they were playing on. Tom also had found his familiar Harry saw as the foot and a half pure black snake slowly unwrapped itself from around Sirius's shoulders and hissed something making Harry shake his head.

"Does Sirius know that your familiar is telling you the cards in his hand?" Harry asked as he approached the pair making both younger boys jump.

"Is that true Tom?" the young Sirius asked giving the dark haired boy a reproachful look "and here I thought I was just bad at he game."

"Sorry about that Siri," Tom said with a small blush having been found to be cheating.

"So what are you two actually playing?" Harry asked grabbing the cards and beginning to shuffle them as he took some Q-tips from Tom's pile and put them in front of himself.

"Tom called it five card draw deuces wild," Sirius said.

"Five card draw deuces wild it is then," Harry said as he dealt himself into the game and began to play it with them. As this was the first time he had been around his now de-aged Godfather Harry noticed that Sirius appeared to now be around Tom's age with a small mop of black waving hair that stretched down to his shoulders and brown eyes that looked like they would be devastating if Sirius used puppy dog eyes to get his way. During their second hand Severus showed up and asked to be dealt in. "So you and the Weasley twins eh?" Harry asked raising his eye brow at the older boy who blushed.

"Let just say we got rather close while trying to catch Mayhem," Severus said stroking the beak of his familiar.

"Mayhem really?" Harry asked.

"The twins named him it is not like I was going to say no after the three of us had been trapped inside a sinkhole together for over an hour," Severus said before asking about Harry's own time finding Eevee.

"They kept him in a small cage how mean," Tom said as he reached over and scratched Eevee behind his ears who accepted the touch as his sense was letting him know that Tom was basically Harry's little brother now. Tom it seemed had an easy time of getting his familiar, which he had named Midnight, due to the fact that they had sent word ahead and as soon as he and Professor Flitwick arrived the Goblins had presented the Gaia Deathstriker right to him.

"So who did Neville end up going with?" Harry asked as they started another game of cards.

"I think he went with the Gamekeeper using an international Knight Bus," Severus said placing his bet.

"Well I doubt he will find romance there," Harry said with a small chuckle trying to distract Severus or at least break his mask so he could win a hand again and ultimately failing. The group had to end their game when Madam Pomfrey came in and ushered all but Sirius out for the night. Tom hugged his new friend and said he would come back right after breakfast as the group left to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Eevee that is the property of the Pokemon Corporation.


	7. Birthday Bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of a Courtship

Neville finally returned on Harry's birthday riding his familiar as if he was a hero from one of the old fantasy movies Dudley would watch. Harry had to laugh as Draco's mouth fell open when Neville rode up on the large white wolf. "Hey Neville any trouble?" Harry asked using a finger to push Draco's mouth shut.

"Not so much Harry aside from trying to find Beldora here," Neville said as he slid of the the wolf who shrunk in size until it was the size of a Irish Terrier which he immediate picked up.

"Well you are just in time for our party," Harry said leading Neville to an empty class room on the second floor where the Founders had set aside for Harry's party. When Neville arrived the others marveled at his familiar letting Harry and Draco slip in. The reason Harry had left his own party was to collect Draco who had arrived latter than everyone else. The blonde sent a letter a couple of days ago to let him know that he had two gifts that he was bringing to the party. Harry who had not expected one gift let alone two had spent the days leading up to the party wondering what Draco had in mind. Not knowing when Neville would arrive back they had also keep the gifts they had picked out for him as well leading to a double birthday party for the pair. It was the best birthday either boy had ever had as they received gifts from their new family. Neville ended up getting some books of Herbology from Harry and Godric, a rare plant from Helga herself, a Magical board game from Tom, Sirius and Salazar and a book from Severus that was a guide on potions called 1071 Ways to Improve Your Potion Making. Rather than be insulted at the choice of book from the former Potion Master Neville thanked him. Harry ended up getting some books on Phoenix fact and fiction as well as one on creature mates from Godric, some books on famous Quidditch teams and maneuvers from Severus and the Weasley twins and another game from Tom, Sirius and Salazar. But when it came to Draco's gift the blond passed over one box that Harry immediately opened to find a broom servicing kit with no sign of the second one. "Dray?" he asked only to find Draco pulling out an ornate black box but rather than handing it to Harry passed it over to Godric. Taking the box Godric opened it with an appraising eye before he nodded to the the blonde.

"Harry the reason I was late was I was collecting this from the Malfoy family vaults," Draco said as he handed the box to Harry.

"What it is?" Harry asked as he opened the box and found a small silver ring with a golden feather on it.

"It is the Malfoy Courtship ring," Draco said. "I know we have been sort of dating from a Muggle view point but by giving you this ring I ask that one day for us to wed as we are destined to be anyway." Harry had never seen Draco so unsure of himself as he was now which made the blonde even cuter to him seeing something less than perfect. Unable to help himself Harry moved in to kiss the blonde only for Godric to block him.

"Now I know I am old fashion," Godric said making everyone laugh "but no more kissing until the forth gift you two."

"Fourth gift?" Harry asked.

"During a Courtship a number of gifts are given the first one is usually a family courtship ring or family heirloom to start with. The second gift is one that shows that the giver can support their partner financially, the third gift is to be something personal that does not need to be very expensive. The fourth gift is the final one, and would make you in Muggle terms engaged, and it shows how much the your partner means to you and it does not even have to be a physical thing. I recall the fourth gift I gave to my old mate I took dancing lessons from Rowena as I was often said to have two left feet and she really liked to dance at parties," Godric explained.

"Yeah it took him two years to do it at that," Rowena said making Godric blush a little.

"So we have to wait for years to kiss again?" Harry asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"Well kissing is alright just not on the lips in fact until the second gift is accepted the most you two should have been allowed is holding each other hands and kissing your partner's knuckle," Godric said.

"I can work with that," Draco said with his normal haughty voice as he lifts Harry's right hand and kisses the back of it making Harry think of a Prince greeting a Princess.

"Is there a time limit for when the gifts are to be given?" Harry asked blushing a little at the kiss to the back of his hand which was for some reason in his mind more intimate that a kiss to the lips in front of others.

"There should be a few months between all but the last gift who as I said could take years to get ready," Godric said giving his heir a knowing look. "So no asking for them all right away so you can start making out again. Beside gifts there are also several dates that must happen such as one that introduces you to each others friends unless you have the same friends. Another date which I think we can mark off for you guys is spending time with each others family as your trip took care of that. The third type of date is one where you show off a special skill to the other such as cooking a meal for them or a picture you painted or whatever. The dates can happen whenever with no actual time frame unlike the gifts."

"Than I would like to invite you to accompany me the pre-Hogwarts Birthday Party of my friends," Draco said.

"Pre-Hogwarts Birthday Party what does that mean?" Harry asked.

"Well as birthdays are very important in the Magical World to the Purebloods as it is an excuse to throw a party to mingle, forming connections and what not. Well some like my friends have their birthdays while at Hogwarts so before our first year they threw a party before classes since they could not have a ball at Hogwarts," Draco explained still holding Harry's hand.

"I guess it would be alright," Harry said making Draco beam at him "and this way I can show that I did not put you under any enchantments like Crabbe was shouting about at the end of last term."

"Do I need to have someone chaperone you two?" Godric asked.

"NO," both boys shouted at once making Godric let out a bark like laugh.

"Good now Harry to accept the start of the Courtship take the ring from the box and hand it to Draco with the hand you wish to ring to be put on. Looking down at the ring still in the ornate box Harry gently removed it and handed it over with his left hand, as he did not want to have to deal with trying to use a quill with a ring on. Draco smiled as he took the ring and rather than placing it on Harry's left ring finger placed it first on his own pinky where it fit perfectly before he pulled it off and put it on Harry's ring finger.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"It is a further sign that you are soul mates," Rowena said slightly impressed. "There is old tales that if a ring is able to fit perfectly on one mate's pinky finger as it does on their own ring finger Lady Magic had put them together bodies and soul."

Harry could only say "Wow" as he looked at the finger that fit perfectly on his left ring finger.

As Harry had no idea where the party was taking place he Flooed over to Malfoy manor on the day only to fall out of the fire place and once more into Draco's arms. "You know I am beginning to suspect you fake your misfortune with Magical travel just so you can end up in my arms," Draco said making Harry blush.

"That is not true," Harry said but made no moves to leave the taller boy's hold.

"Is that so?' Draco said with a grin.

"Yes, actually according to Grandfather there is an explanation to it," Harry said.

"Grandfather?" Draco asked confused.

"Well Godric said I should start calling him that thinking I already received too much attention as it is being the boy-who-lived without adding being his heir to the list," Harry said.

"Not to mention one day becoming the Malfoy Consort," Draco said nodding in understanding.

"Wait why I am your consort shouldn't you be mine?' Harry asked "I mean I come for an older line."

"That has nothing to do with it Harry and lets face it if we had a Magical duel we are pretty evenly matched and while I could easily dominate you physically due to your treatment at those Muggles," he said spitting out the word as if it was the gravest of insults due to what he had learned about Harry's home life. "Let me ask you this would you rather be the one making the decision or being helped and guided?"

"Helped but that does not make me the Consort," Harry said.

"You are correct it does not by itself," Draco said still holding Harry in his arms close to his chest as he looked down at the other boy. "Say I did something that you knew was wrong and got hurt from it so you decide to punish me what would you do?"

"I guess I would at the moment take your broom away," Harry said with a shrug.

"No physical punishment?" Draco asked gently.

"No I would not want to hurt you," Harry said raising his left hand up and pressing it to the blonde's cheek so that Draco could feel the Courtship ring.

"How would you feel if you give or get a spanking?" Draco asked starting to annoy Harry a little.

"I don't think I could ever bring myself to spank anyone nor would I want to get one again," Harry said turning away from the other's eyes as he grabs two hand fulls of Draco's robes and buried his face in the taller boy's chest.

"Nor would I willing give you one but if you were not the Consort you would last longer in a conversation like this without looking for support as you are doing now," Draco said making Harry realize what the blonde was doing.

"Did you just manipulate me into agreeing to be your consort?" Harry asked.

"No I was showing you that given the choice you would rather rely on someone else rather than take the lead which even after all this time is a sign of a consort in the Magical World," Draco said gently as he rubbed Harry's back.

"Do you two need a room?" a voice asked making Harry pull away to see Pansy smirking at the pair from the door way.

"First of all we had a room before you stuck your head in here Pans," Draco said "and secondly I would like you to properly introduce you to the person I am courting Harry Potter." Draco than gently takes Harry's left hand and lifts it up so that Pansy could see the Malfoy Courtship ring on it. Harry braced himself for the coming insults or tirade as most of the students in their year from Gryffindor thought she had been dating Draco.

"So not under any enchantments then?" was all the girl said as she entered the room and came closer to gaze at the ring on Harry's hand. "Now where is yours Dray?" she asked making Harry's heart plummet as he had not even thought to see if any of his lines had a Courtship ring.

"She is teasing you Harry," Draco said to him placing a comforting hand on his back. "Yes sometimes after starting a courtship the person asked may give a ring or heirloom but as I am the one who asked you all the gifts and dates your grandfather told you about are my responsibility. All you have to do is accept them or not," Draco said looking as if he wanted to lean in and kiss Harry on the forehead but couldn't due to the rules of the Courtship.

"It still feels like something I should have thought of," Harry said.

"Well as it is not required you can start looking for one when you get back home," Draco said lifting Harry's left hand to his lips to kiss first their ring and than the back of Harry's hand.

"Okay it is official you two are rather cute," Pansy said and surprised Harry as she pulled him into a tight hug before she hugged Draco and left the room.  
His confusion must have shown on his face as Draco smiled at him and said, "Yeah you will soon find that the attitudes of the Slytherins are rather different than how they act while at Hogwarts. As Salazar said due to some gross misinterpretations Slytherin is often seen as a House of up and coming Dark Wizards or Witches so we are all told for our protection to try not to give others a reason to mistrust us."

"That sounds horrible,' Harry said realizing that he had done that himself as he had thought Draco was the Heir of Slytherin who was attacking people last term. "I am sorry," he said pulling Draco into a hug as he lays his head on the taller boy's shoulder.

"It is all right we are all used to it, so it will be interesting to see how we all act if we end up in a new house at the start of term," Draco said making Harry recall that was coming who had completely forgotten it during their trip in Greece.

"I hope we end up in the same House," Harry said as Draco gave an non-committal grunt which made Harry guess that since he was the Heir of Gryffindor House he would stay in the house which Draco had some negative thoughts about being sent into. "Well shall we go to your friend's party?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"We better otherwise Pansy will spill the beans on our Courtship before we do," Draco said pulling away slightly from Harry before he took hold of Harry's arm and pulled it into his own. Harry expected to travel by Floo to the party but it seemed that this year it was actually happening at Malfoy Manor so he was just lead into a large ball room. Once they entered Harry saw not only Draco's housemates but also some students from Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff as well. Having no knack for this at all Harry let Draco take the lead, noticing a slight smile playing around the blonde's mouth and felt as if he just made another choice that pointed him to being the consort. Not that he minded as Draco lead him through his rounds of greeting the guest with Harry occasionally being asked to show his Courtship ring to Draco's closest friends. Which Harry learned were not Crabbe or Goyle but Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Theodore "Theo" Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Draco also informed Harry that he and Blaise were god-brothers as Blaise's mother was Draco's Godmother. As he had never spent much time with other students as Hermione would force him to study in the library and Ron took up the rest of his time with the task Dumbledore wanted him to perform, Harry was in fact meeting Draco's friends for the first time. By the end of the party he had found out that Daphne had plans to become a Lawyer for Creature rights, Tracy wish to become a healer, Theo was an even more of a bookworm than Hermione but made less of a deal about it who had dreams of being a researcher for the Ministry, and Blaise had a dream of becoming a Cursebreaker for Gringotts. It was than that he realized he had never asked what Draco had wanted to do after they left Hogwarts, and sure they had only been basically dating for less than two months and they were only about to start their third year. However, after hearing Draco's friends had already had plans it made him wonder so while they were alone at the snack table he asked Draco who gave him a small laugh, "As of right now I sort of want to become a teacher."

"A teacher you what subject?" Harry asked "wait let me guess Potions?"

"Actually no I have always found it rather strange that while we have a Muggle Studies class at Hogwarts which you can only select to take third year on I think it would be a good idea to have it done in first year and mandatory for all Purebloods while at the same time a Magical Studies class would be given to students who are entering our world for the first time," Draco explained.

"That sounds like a grand idea, though the Muggle Studies needs to be updated from what I over heard as Hermione asked about the class the most recent development happened before WWII," Harry said.

"Why does that sound ominous?" Draco asked.

"Well at the end of the Second World War the Muggles produced something called an Atom bomb that could wipe out large parts of the world faster than you could say Quidditch and leave the impact zone highly dangerous even decades latter," Harry said seeing Draco shiver at the thought. "Plus I think it would be a good idea in a fashion sense as well," he said.

"What do you mean?' Draco said sounding a little defensive.

"Well most adult Magical users only dress in robes and from tales I heard of what type of clothing they use to pass as Muggles they just don't sound right. Such as a pair of gold shorts, over a leggings with a black leather jacket for while they are all Muggle clothing them being used in the same outfit is like a giant sign saying I am different from you and possibly crazy and or deranged," Harry said.

"I see your point," Draco said nearly choking on his drink in laughter at the combo for the Malfoys unlike some other families actually worked in both Magical and Muggle worlds so had been taught how to dress to pass in each. "So are you ready for the Castle to be full of other students again after tomorrow?" Draco asked.

"I am not sure for while I do miss some of my friends it has been nice and quite plus all the times we just walked the grounds together was fun," Harry said. Thinking about the visits Draco had made over the summer where the pair would just explore the castle hand in hand with each other sometimes stumbling upon Severus making out with the twins. Which lead to the pair running from the older boys who thought they had been spying on them no matter what Harry or Draco told them.

"Well just another day than we all come back for the school wide re-sort should be fun," Draco said rolling his eyes who knew what was going to be involved in it due to their talks over the summer. Rather than go by year the Founders had decided to sort everyone alphabetically where when their were siblings such as the Weasleys they would also be done oldest to youngest. "So do you know if they are going to use the Hat or not?" Draco asked jumping back to a question that had been on both their minds all summer.

"No idea I guess we like everyone else will have to wait to find out," Harry said.


	8. The re-sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and the others get a re-sorting that they did not expect.

The next day Harry and the other heirs stood with the rest of the returning students, the first years coming the next day, for the school wide re-sort. Due to the possibility that Albus had really screwed things up rather than taking place in the Great Hall everyone was in the Entrance Hall looking around for the Sorting Hat. "I see you are looking for Godric's old hat but that was only added to the sorting ceremony after the fact and as we are still getting the charms Albus had placed on it so for this resort we will be having a return to how we started to sort students," Rowena said. "When I call your name please step forward. To put your minds at ease the four of us," she said indication herself and the other founders "will cast a spell that reads a person's spirit or Aura and they will glow one of the House colors. As soon as your Aura has shown your House we ask you to take your seat at the appropriate tables. Rather than go by year we will be going alphabetically after we have started with the Heirs. So without further to do Severus Prince come forward." Severus left his place from between the Weasley twins softly gripping their hands as he went. Standing before everyone the four Founders made a gesture with their Magical objects bringing forth Severus's aura. The aura cycled between green and blue before ending on Green for Slytherin. Giving a slight nod to the twins Severus entered the Great Hall and took his place at the table and pulled out a book to read as he waited for the sorting to end. Next up was Neville who ended up staying in Gyrffindor to many peoples's shock before it was Harry's turn. As Harry got hit with the spells just like when he got sorted by the Hat he heard talking in his head but rather than talk to him the voice(s?) was talking to itself/themselves before his Aura turned Blue showing he was meant for Ravenclaw. His heart dropped a little for as Draco once told him every member of his family had been in Slytherin meaning unless the charms had been in place even longer than Albus had been Headmaster his boyfriend was going to be in a different house. As Tom ended up in Huffelpuff the main sorting started to take place. When it was his time Sirius had also ended up in Huffelpuff and sat down next to Tom as the two started up a game of cards again. As Harry only really knew his own house and people in his own year he could not tell if many of the other had been missorted by the Hat. The first ones he did see that was sent to a new House were Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory who were seekers on their House teams with Cho ended up being sent to Slytherin and Cedric who ended up in Gyrffindor. Then there was a long stretched of students who seemed to be sent to back to their old houses before it got to Hermione Granger. Having been told to not trust her by Godric he was weary especially as she got sorted into Ravenclaw and made a beeline right towards him. He turned away as she took the seat next to him just in time to see Gregory Goyle being sorted into Huffelpuff of all places followed by another long round of no change of houses. The biggest shock for most students was that after his sorting Draco who much to Harry's pleasure joined him in Ravenclaw taking the seat opposite Hermione giving Harry a reason not to talk to her as he faced his boyfriend. It seems that out of every House the people who had been miss-sorted their first time were the Slytherins in Harry's year for Pansy ended up in Gyrffindor, and now that he thought of it Millicent Bulstrode was now in Huffelpuff and while Tracy Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott joined Harry and Draco in Ravenclaw sitting around Harry and making Hermione rather uncomfortable.

Than came the Weasley clan as soon as the spell hit Percy there was not even a shift of color in his Aura which settled right on Ravenclaw. The twins both were sent to Slytherin and took seats on either side of Severus who Harry saw had taken hold of their hands under the table as both red heads laid their heads on his shoulders. After Ron was hit by the spell there barely seemed to be an Aura at all. After about twenty minutes of barely any signs of him being sorted the Founders moved to talk to each other in a quick conference. "Messer Weasley can I ask you to produce sparks from your wand," Helga asked.

"Sure no problem," Ron said pulling out a new wand that his mother had gotten him during the summer. Pulling out his wand Ron waved his wand with no reaction what so ever. "I think my wand is broken," he said.

"Let me see it," Helga said with a gentle smile holding out her hand for his wand. As Ron thought the wand was broken he handed it over without hesitation. With a wave of the wand unleashed a spray of water up at the ceiling. Before she turned to Ron and cast a different spell all together which made a roll of parchment print from the wand. Ripping it off she shared it with the founders. Seeing what was on it Godric and Helga nearly lost it as it seems that the Magical leeches that had been on their Heirs had been attached to Ron who according to the spell had turned out to be just above a Squib.

"Mr Weasley it seems that you no longer have enough magic to remain at Hogwarts we will be sending a letter to your father and as the train will drop you off as it picks up the first year tomorrow," Godric said doing his best to hide his smirk feeling it was a proper punishment for Hermione's hitman in the timeline he had come back to stop. Ron of course threw an actual tantrum.

"What do you mean of course I have enough Magic you must have made a mistake," Ron said as he snatched his wand back and tried to use his anger to cast a spell any spell but nothing worked as his new wand began to shake in his hand as a crack appears in the wood. "I can't be a squib I just can't be," Ron cried sinking to his knees as Helga moved forward and wrapped an arm around him helping him out of the hall.

A half hour latter Helga returns and the sorting resumes with Ginny who as the Aura flashed on her took on a look of concentration as if she was trying make herself be put into a certain house, but in the end the girl ended up being sent to Slytherin much to her own disgust. She started to sit next to the twins only to stop as she saw them both leaning into Severus. With another look of disgust and a vow to let her mother know that her older brothers were a bunch of fags. As she sat down she was thinking at least Harry was a real man unlike the poofs her brothers were, only to see Harry as more interested in talking to Malfoy rather than Hermione. If Ron was not going to be at Hogwarts it would be up to her and Hermione to remind him that Malfoy was a bloody Death Eater would turn him into He-Should-Not-Be-Named at the first opportunity. That is if he still trusted her for somehow be placed in the House of the slimy snakes when she knew she should have been left in Gyrffindor no matter what those fakers who claimed to be the Founders said. She had not trusted them for the punishments she had been given due to being forced to open the Chamber of Secrets last year. Speaking of the Chamber she was shocked when she heard name of the youngest Heir being Tom Riddle and she was going to do her best to get him expelled for she could recall that it was his diary that had cursed her to open the chamber. As she planned ways of getting Harry away from Malfoy, herself back to Gyrffindor, and expelling Tom she missed the rest of the re-sorting with Blaise Zabini being the only person in Harry's year who had remained in Slytherin House. "After lunch is served we invite you to go to your new dorms and take a look around we will all give you an hour to explore before a founder and a head of house come to explain some changes to the school that have started this year," Rowena said as she took the middle seat which was placed where Dumbles's throne like chair had been, which was now just a normal chair like the rest of the staff. As she sat down the food appear on the tables as the students got to know their new housemates.

Smelling the food Eevee poked his nose out of one of Harry's pockets which thankfully was on the side closest to Draco. With a smile the blonde lifted the Chimera Fox out of the pocket and placed him between himself and Harry as Harry began to put some bits of meat and vegetables on a plate with a small bowl filled with water before him. With a purr Eevee began to eat nuzzling Harry in thanks as he started to talk to Theo, Tracy, and Daphne having actually gotten to know them at the party when Draco and he announced their courtship. "Harry you should not have a wild animal in here," Hermione said as soon as she noticed the fox as she turned her wand on it as if afraid it was going to go wild or something.

"Of course he can have it Granger it is his familiar," Theo said rolling his eyes at the girl who he was not happy about being housemates with. She may think she was the smartest witch of their year but if one looked at the end of year test she would score lower than himself on every test.

"That is just what he told you um Theodore but you are not used to being in his house he sometimes tries to get pass the rules, which he is just going to ignore even more now that he is an Heir," Hermione said.

"Granger I don't know how you do not know this but unless someone gives you permission calling someone by their first name is the same as flipping someone off or swearing to a persons' face in every sentence in the Muggle world," Tracy said.

"If that is true how come you are not getting on Harry's case?" Hermione asked in actual interest.

"Well during the summer he came to a ball for people whose birthdays would take place during the school year and got to know us and we gave him permission to use our first names," Daphne explained.

"And it is a real familiar not just some pet," Draco said.

"And how would you know that Malfoy?" she asked though not out of respect but habit.

"Because I was with him when he picked Eevee up," Draco said draping his arm over Harry's shoulder and pulled him closer which was pushing the envelope of accepted behavior for their courtship but was useful enough to send a message to Hermione, and Ginny who was still staring at them that Harry was his.

Turning away from Hermione as if her seat was empty Harry turned to his new housemates, "Well I did as Pans suggest and got him a ring." The others congratulated him while Hermione became annoyed for being shut out of the conversation and the mention of her personal school rival.

"What are you talking about Harry?" she asked trying to stay in both the conversation and close to Harry.

"You know from what I learned over the summer I really don't feel comfortable with you calling me by my first name Granger, and not that it is any of your business but the ring is a personal gift between myself and Draco," Harry said as Draco smirked at the witch before lifting his hand from Harry's shoulder and showing off his ring to his friends. Unlike Harry whose ring was on his left ring finger Draco wore the ring on his right pinky finger. The others gasp as rather than a Potter Courtship ring Harry had given Draco a ring that held the image of the a sword and stone showing it was the Pendragon ring. Tracy let out a soft whistle at the ring associated with line of King Arthur and if what the pair had shared during the pre-Hogwarts party of Harry would be Draco's consort, even if they had told everyone Harry would be known as Malfoy-Potter due to how famous his name was in their world, that Harry selected such a high placed family's ring spoke volumes.

"I still don't get it so you both have rings what is the big deal?" Hermione asked.

"Oh for the love of," Theo said through clenched teeth "you know for someone who claims to be so smart you really have no clue about our world at all do you?"

"Of course I do, but even I can not know every obscure piece of information," Hermione huffed back at the tall pale teen.

"This is not a bit of obscure information every single Magical person in the room knows about it and it should have been included in your welcome packet that you were given by the Ministry worker or teacher who came to inform you that you had magic," Theo shot back wishing to kick out his feet to hit her in the shins, but that would have been beneath him.

"What packet?" Harry asked turning to Draco making the blonde hate Dumbles even more.

"As Theo said when you were told that you were a Wizard the person who came to your house should have given it to you if Dumblesnorts had not blocked to to keep you ignorant of our world," Draco said.

"His name is Headmaster Dumbledore and he will soon take his rightful place back once he oust these fakers," Hermione said but everyone just ignored her imitation of Ron.

"Yeah Harry, Draco is correct you of all people should have gotten more than a packet due to what had happened to you in fact according to my father who works in the department that makes the packet they had one all set up for you which also included your full family history," Daphne said reaching past Draco to pat Harry's arm and giggle as Eevee ticked her arm with his whiskers. "But somehow Dumbles got involved and claimed you knew everything that you needed saying he was your Magical Guardian and of course everyone believed him. if you want I can write to my father to see if they could send you a packet?" she asked.

"Thanks Daphne," Harry said making Hermione scowl that according to what she had been told unless given permission it was rude to call someone by their first name and Harry was close enough to this group of former snakes to be on first name bases while she had been told to use his last name.

"Ah don't mention it our families have long been allies in the Wizengamot," Daphne said waving away his thanks. As lunch progressed Hermione became more and more annoyed as she was shut out of their conversations which after Daphne bringing it up had shifted to the latest session of the governing body over the summer, for while they were just starting their third year all but Tracy who had an elder sibling were in line to represent their family when they came of age and the current person stepped down. She had tried to get Harry's attention back by talking about Quidditch but as she knew only what she had read about in books she could not really keep up her side of the conversation leading Harry and Draco to talk about a game that Draco and Harry had seen over the summer while in Greece. Hermione wanted to bang her head on the table by the end of the meal since with Ron, and Dumbledore gone and Ginny in a different house it would be up to her to get Harry back to where he needed to be to face off and die against He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named and she thought she was failing spectacularly at it. At the end of lunch Harry and the others were show to their new common rooms by a second year girl who had been sitting next to them who introduced herself to Harry as Draco's cousin Luna Lovegood.

As the group walked up to the the Ravenclaw dorms which like Gyrffindor was in one of the towers just on the opposite side of the castle Luna gave them a short history of their new dorms such as it was tradition that at the end of a person's last year they would leave behind a book for future generations of students to enjoy. When they got to the entrance they found a blank wall with an eagle door knocker from Luna they learned that each person would need to knock once with it and than they would be posed a riddle and would only be able to enter the dorms once they got their riddle right. "There is also a powerful enchantment on the door that prevents more than one person from entering at a time unless they work together to solve the riddle,' Luna said as she shows them how it worked.

When she knocked on the door to be asked " _Say my name and I am not longer present. What am I?"_  
"Silence," Luna said as the door swung open to let her pass only to close again with a snap a moment latter. Everyone felt this was a cool way to get into the dorms as Hermione moved forward as if she wanted to prove how smart she was.

At Hermione's knock the door asked " _You answer me but I never ask you a question. What am I_?" Hermione actually seemed stunned when she could not think of an answer which confused Harry cause he saw right way that the answer was a telephone so the door must somehow be able to sense if a person had knowledge of the Muggle world for the former Slytherins all look confused.

After about ten minutes Draco moved in for his chanced much to Hermione's annoyance but she could do nothing as the door asked the blonde, " _I am a vessel without hinges, lock, or lid. Yet, within my walls, a golden treasure is hid. What am I_?"

"Oh that is easy an Egg," Draco said as the door swung open to let him in.

The others let Harry go next so he could see if he could claim the same dorm room as Draco as his riddle came out, " _I fly without feathers, sleep while you are awake, I'm not a mosquito and neither a needle, but blood I'm known to take. What am I_?"

With a laugh as he pictured Severus before he was youthened Harry gave the answer of, "A bat" and was allowed to enter the room.

"I know you would have no trouble with the riddle," Draco said lifting Harry's left hand up and kissing the knuckle nearest the courtship ring. Walking hand in hand the pair took in their new common room before going to look at rooms still available.

"Oh hey you two I was told by Professor Flitwick that anyone can chose any room they want this year as long as there is room. When you see one you like just tap the placard by the door to claim the room," Percy said as they walked past him.

"Thanks Percy," Harry said with a slight bow.

"Yes thank you Messer Weasley," Draco said with a similar bow as Percy with a look of shock gave the Malfoy heir a bow in return. Still walking hand in hand the pair found a room three levels up from the main common room that had not been claimed by anyone yet and seeing it held three beds decided to claim it and see if they could keep the last spot for Theo. Once they placed their wands to the placard on the door their names appeared and their luggage popped into the room most likely sent up by the House Elves. The pair then headed down to wait for Theo only to find him coming up the stares laughing that Hermione still could not think of an answer to her riddle. Draco and Theo laughed even harder when Harry shared with them the answer as Theo took the last open spot in their new room. Putting Hermione out of their minds the three began to move their clothing and school supplies from their trunks and into wardrobes that they had been provided with as well as a desk. Theo feeling as if he should make sure that Harry and Draco sleeping in the same room would not be tempted to overstep the bounds of their courtship claimed the middle bed with Harry taking the one furthest from the door right under a window that looked out on the dark lake. When they were called down for the first house meeting of the year by Percy they found Professor Flitwick standing beside Rowena in the middle of the room.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," Rowena said "as you can most likely guess there are going to be some major changes with how the school is run from this moment onward. Some new classes have been added to the curriculum such as Magical Law, Warding, while other classes such as Divination have been gotten rid of and still others having been updated such as Muggle studies which is now considered a mandatory class for the first two years for all but Muggleborns who will instead take an introduction to the Magical World course. As this was changed this summer all students will have these classes as well."

"Now we do realize that as this is the day before term normally starts if you select to take one of the new classes, and for third years and above change your electives we have purchased multiple copies of the books for the class to be used," Professor Flitwick added.

"Now we have also updated some of the rules as we have found that under Albus's time as Headmaster Hogwarts developed a slight bullying problem. This ends now as Hogwarts now has a zero tolerance policy to any form of bullying be it physical, mental, emotional as well as magical," Rowena said looking everyone in the eye with a look that showed she meant business.

"Ah yes Messer Percy Weasley you have a question," Flitwick asked.

"What about pranking, sir I may not do it myself but I know my brothers tend to love pulling pranks?" Percy asked looking between the tall regal woman and the short Charms Master.

"The Founders and the Heads of Houses have discussed this issue and as long as the prank is in good, not necessarily, clean fun the pranks will not be classified as bullying," Rowena said with a smile. "There has also been a reworking of the points system to make it more fair rather than letting a teacher show any from of discrimination against one house or the other.

"Also due to the resort the Prefects and Head boy/girls will be announced sometime within the next few day and Quidditch will be pushed back as we pick the Houses Quidditch captains," Flitwick said. "Now the normal start of term announcements I will go over tomorrow after the sorting of the first years. You all have the rest of the day to familiarize yourself with the rooms or just walk around the castle on you own,' Flitwick said as he turned to leave the room.

"Before I go as well I would just like to welcome you to my House and clear some misconceptions which have sprung up about it while I have been gone," Rowena said as with a flick of her quill summoned a chair and motioned for anyone who was standing to take a seat. Feeling as if he was at a library story time Harry took a seat on the floor as Draco pulled his hand into his lap. "Now Ravenclaw is known as the House of Wisdom and Intelligence but that is not all for there are many types of intelligence a person does not have to be "book smart" to be in my noble house if they can use the wisdom they do possess to live by that is good enough for me." I do not care if you can recite to me word for word out of a text book for if you do not understand it than that is just knowledge with out actual intelligence and that can be more dangerous than even the most deadly spells," Rowena said gazing around at everyone and saw Godric's heir and his mate sharing smirks at one of the students Godric had warned her and the other to keep a close eye on due to what she had done in the aborted timeline.


	9. Cards and Broom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends discuss some of the changes and he receives his second courtship gift.

Since the returning students were free until the supper of the sorting, after meeting with Rowena and Professor Flitwick, Harry invited Theo, Luna, Tracy and Daphne to join Draco and him in what had become a weekly game of poker among the heirs. The group headed to one of the heir rooms, which thanks to the magic of the place were all connected, and found the others were already waiting with Severus shuffling the cards. The now larger group which now included the Weasley twins, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Pansy, Blaise, and Sirius all sat down to play the usual five card draw with deuces wild. Since there were so many people the decided to play in groups of three or more so that the Purebloods could learn the game with help from the others. As they played the group talked about what had happened in their new houses. It seems Ginny had confronted the twins and Severus for their "unnatural" behavior as well as accuse them of landing her in Slytherin. They had ignored her insult as they pointed out that last year she had shown the negative stereotypes of Slytherin House for not coming forward and reporting on the Diary to keep herself safe. Which as they told her this showed her to be utterly self absorbed not caring about anyone she could have actually killed if not for pure luck. She had lost it and nearly cursed them when Salazar had walked in and easily disarmed her giving her a warning and another weeks worth of detentions in addition to the week she had got at the end of last year.

"So when did Hermione finally get into the room?" Draco asked as he and Harry helped Theo choose which cards to get rid of.

"She came in with Professor Flitwick and Lady Ravenclaw right before the meeting," Tracy informed them as she took three cards.

"Care to enlighten us by what time she got into the room means?" Blaise asked as Severus and the Twins told him to hold.

"Well to get into the Ravenclaw Dorms you need to answer a riddle correctly to get pass the door," Luna said who was somehow winning without having played before or anyone helping her out. "In fact according to Professor Flitwick's welcoming speech last year the Ravenclaw dorms are actually free for any student to enter no matter what House they are in as all you have to do is answer the riddle. Though a visitor has to answer the riddle by themselves to be allowed in."

"So if we wanted to we could play in your dorm room?" Severus asked who had heard about all the books in the dorm and had wanted to take a look at them..

"Unless they changed the rules with the return of the Founders," Luna said laying down a straight flush once more winning the hand to everyone's amazement.

"So lets test this out what was Miss Granger's riddle?" Severus asked.

" _You answer me but I ask no question. What am I_?" Harry said as he began to shuffle the cards.

"A telephone," Severus and Tom said at once as the Pureblood looked confused leading them to be told about the Muggle device.

"Yeah I was told that Hogwarts knew she was Muggleborn so asked her that riddle since a Pureblood would have no clue about a phone," Harry explained. "It seems she needed to be informed that the riddle could be about the Muggle world as well as the Magical one before she finally came up with the answer."

"Not only that she is going to get one heck of a surprise tomorrow after the sorting," Tracy said as she and Daphne laugh a bit.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked nodding his head as he looked on a hand that contained four aces.

"Well as soon as she got into the tower she went to select her room, and thankfully she did not come to ours which until then had an available space, no she took the first room she found which had no one in it," Daphne said as she fought back giggles.

"Oh," Harry said getting what she meant as he and the other Ravenclaw started to laugh as well.

"Would you care to enlighten us again?" Fred asked head on Severus's shoulder.

"Well through an unspoken agreement we all decided to leave the lowest rooms open for the coming first years who might not be used to climbing to one of the tallest towers of a castle so if Hermione choose of of those rooms, and since she was the last into the tower they would be the only ones with no other occupants, she is going to end up going from a single room to sharing with the first year girls, however may there are, which are sorted into Ravenclaw," Draco explained as he whispered his advice to Theo into his ear. The group was silent for a moment before they all burst out laughing.

"So how long do you think she will last without bullying someone?" Neville asked

"Hard to say she was much more subtle at it that Ron was at it," Harry said. "I did not even noticed it until Grandfather pointed it out to me that when she "help fix" my homework she would sometimes change correct information so that it was incorrect lowering my grades, but he has taken care of that happening again," Harry said sharing a knowing look with his fellow heirs.

"That is good I am rather sick of her boasting that she is the smartest witch of her year," Pansy said who had decided to watch the game rather than play it.

"Yeah not to put any of your down but she was rather a large fish in a little pond while you were in Gryffindor," Marcus said folding his hand leaving Theo the winner of the hand.

"No it is alright when you compare our year with Ron who was more lazy than anything, Dean and Seamus who were always more interested in having fun or snogging. than actually studying, the Padma and Lavender who just liked to gossip and then finally Neville, Lily Moon, and myself who had all been taught the unfortunate lesson of doing our best to not get noticed," Harry said with an understanding shrug.

"Wait Dean and Seamus I thought they liked the Patil twins?" Blaise asked.

"Well it has to do with Dean's parents being rather conservative and the fact the he and Justin Finch-Fletchley are from the same town and their family are rather close he does not want Justin to out him to his parents yet, so the pair act like a bunch of skirt chasers in public but in the protection of the Common Room they were just your average young dating couple," Neville said giving everyone a look of pure steel. "Please don't spread that around they deserve to come out in their own time."

"We perfectly understand," the twins said as they cuddled against Severus, "our mom is the same way."

"We swear we will not out you thought I fear both your younger siblings will do that themselves," Theo said making a vow as everyone else agreed.

"Oh there is no fear of that actually, Dad knows about us and Severus so asked an old friend of his to brew a potion that would make it impossible for either Ron and Ginny to out us," George said cutting the deck before dealing out the next hand of cards.

"Maybe we can get some from him for Justin as well," Harry said.

"I actually don't think that is necessary," Neville interjected.

"Why?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well um it seems Justin is dating Ernie," Neville said.

"Maybe they are both worried about the other telling their families we should let them know so they don't have to hide anymore," Harry said making Draco smile down at him loving how much Harry cared about others in love as if he had the blood of a cupid rather than a Phoenix.

"Speaking of not hiding anymore what is this I hear about you getting courted?" Oliver asked.

"Well it seems that according the the test I took to prove I was related to Grandfather I will go through a Creature Inheritance and Draco is my destined mate," Harry said shocking most of the group as only the other Heirs and Draco knew the full story. "Despite being destined Draco decided he wanted to do it properly and on my birthday asked Grandfather's permission to court me," Harry said as he holds up his left hand showing the Malfoy courtship ring as Oliver, and Marcus leaned into see it.

"Well Congrats," Marcus said slapping Harry on the back almost making him fall face first into the table with the force of the blow. "Sorry."

"It is alright," Harry said as Draco rubbed his back where the blow had landed. The rest of the night the group played cards and agreed to meet up again on the weekend for another game before they headed back to their dorms.

Arriving at the door into Ravenclaw Tower they found Hermione pacing back and forth before the door talk to herself. "My intelligence, no to easy. Maybe good looks." Ignoring her the group of Ravenclaws approached the door and received their riddles and soon entered the tower leaving an increasingly angry Hermione out outside.

"So how long has Granger been out there?" Draco asked as the door shut in her face.

"Almost two hours," Michael Corner said looking as if he was trying to hold back laughter.

"What was her riddle?" Harry asked.

" _It belongs to you, but your friends use it more. What is it_?" someone said.

"She can not solve that call me by any other but it is still my Name," Draco said with a flourish.

"You are such a dork," Harry said playfully elbowing the blonde in the ribs.

"You know you love it," Draco said lifting Harry's right hand to his lips to give it a kiss. It was only after curfew when Hermione was finally let in by Filch who had to help her get the answer. Hermione glared at everyone, who where all doing their best not to chuckle at the "smartest witch of the Generation" who had been bested by a riddle for little kids, as she stomped to her rooms and slammed the door. As soon as the door was closed one of the older students cast a muffling spell on it as the whole room burst out into laughter some nearly falling out of their chairs as they let it lose. As they were not actually aiming it at her this action was not considered bullying even if it really was laughing at someone behind their backs. Still chuckling the students went to their rooms and called it a night. Even thought school had technically not started yet most students headed down to what would be considered breakfast time at Hogwarts and thus were able to see Ron Weasley nearly having to be dragged kicking and screaming out of the castle protesting he was not a bloody Squib and when that did not work asked to stay and become Filch's assistant or something.

"You are too young Messer Weasley try back in a couple of years," Professor Flitwick said not unsympathetically. As Ron was lead out of the castle everyone took their seats, after a fashion at the new house tables to discuss what had just happened. During breakfast there was the normal flock of owls as some parents reacted to their kids change of Houses. Seeing Archimedes, Draco's Eagle Owl, with both a letter and a large package in its talons Harry started to pull some bacon and other food that he knew the bird liked onto a plate.

As Archimedes landed Harry began to feed him from the plate as Draco checked out his mail with a smile. "Mom and Dad send congratulation to both of us ending up in Ravenclaw," Draco said.

"That was nice of them and what did they send you?" Harry asked.

"Oh no this is not for me this is your second gift," Draco said with a smile as he pushes the package into Harry's hands. Harry looked bemused as he began to unwrap the package only for his mouth to fall open as he sees a Firebolt in the box.

"That is too much that cost more then my broom and the last year Slytherin teams brooms combined," Harry said shaking his had and trying to push the gift back into Draco's arms.

"Do you not recall what the second gift is meant to represent?" Draco asked folded arms over his chest to prevent Harry from giving back the broom.

"A gift to show that you have the means to support me," Harry said quietly.

"That is correct love, and don't worry that hardly made a dent into my personal vaults," Draco said and using the freedom that came with the second gift pulled Harry in and kissed his forehead.

"You know I could have bought one of these myself right?" Harry asked blushing a little at the kiss.

"Yeah but you did not did you,' Draco teased "The second gift does not even care if we could both not work for the rest of our natural born lives without running out of money as long as I show everyone one else I can take care of what is mine," Draco said.

"I am not your property," Harry said though making no effort to move away or any real anger in his reply.

"I know that Harry and so does everyone else but it is just an old outdated language of a Courtship." Draco explained.

"Well that is just dumb but whatever, so I take it we can move pass the just kissing each other's knuckles?" Harry asked.

"Yes with the second gift we can kiss foreheads and I can hug you in public, for at least ten seconds at a time," Draco said as he pulls Harry to his chest and slowly counts to ten before he lets the other boy go. After breakfast Harry and several other students who had once been members of their house Quidditch teams went out to the pitch to just fly around on their brooms, everyone congratulating Harry on his new Firebolt. Right before lunch Harry even gave some rides to both Tom and Sirius neither of which were that comfortable on brooms. After lunch the group from last night poker game all decided to see if they could still get into the Ravenclaw Tower or if the wards would prevent them. It seems they did as every single one was able to answer their riddle and just hung out in the rooms for a bit, Severus digging through the library and the twins following after him making Harry think of puppies following after their owner and found it rather cute. The group spent the entire afternoon in the rooms before they headed down to the Sorting ceremony only find Hermione once more pacing outside the door.

"What were they doing in there?" she asked indicating the non-Ravenclaws.

"Well unlike Gryffindor Tower anyone can enter Ravenclaw if they can answer the riddle," Harry explained moving closer to Draco.

"Yeah right these things are too tough especially for them," she said pointing at Sirius and Tom.

"Lets put that to a test, what is your latest riddle that is causing you trouble?" Draco asked with an overly polite smile on his face that Harry had come to realize he had a plan in the works.

" _What falls but makes no sound_?" she said "I mean I thought of the old philosophical argument of a tree but it did not work."

  
Without even talking to each other both Tom and Sirius said at the same exact time "Night" causing the door to the room to open as well as Hermione's mouth.

"Well it seems they do deserve to be in there but we must be going it is almost time for the sorting." Draco said as he takes Harry's hand using the other to give the bushy haired Witch a jaunty wave in farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you can not see the pattern I plan on Hermione always getting riddles meant for little kids and still finding it hard to get into the room without any help.


	10. House Meeting #2 and Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The post Sorting Ravenclaw House meeting.

Hermione quickly rushes into the room before the door closes making her answer another riddle so she can put on her school robes for the Sorting Ceremony as the group just shakes their heads at her as they head down to the Great Hall. Knowing that Hermione would try to sit next to Harry, Theo, Tracy, Luna, and Daphne tool all the seats around him and Draco to protect the pair. It worked as seeing Harry surrounded by the former Slytherins caused her to head off to the other end of the table sitting down just as Professor McGonagall brought in the new students and lead them to the front of the hall. Once more the Sorting Hat was placed on the three legged stool before everyone but rather than sing the song it had during his first year the Hat began a new song. Harry barely paid attention, however, as he checked out the Head Table and saw Mrs. Malfoy at the table as well as several other new hires, one of which caught his eye and waved at him. Harry tilted his head in confusion as he did not recognize the the shabby dressed man. During the sorting seven students were sorted into Ravenclaw with five girls and two boys that joined their table in an open spot next to Hermione, since no one had wanted to sit next to her.

"Welcome new students to Hogwarts I would like to give a few messages before we start the feast," Rowena said who had basically taken over as the Headmistress of the school since the Founders had returned. "First off I would like to introduce some new staff members to you, having decided to take over as the Headmistress of the school I have passed over as the Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher, with Godric as my deputy rather than teach history of magic. To take over teaching the D.A.D.A we have hired Professor Lupin who has both a masters in D.A.D.A. and History if you are having trouble in either subject; while Madam Malfoy has agreed to come in to teach History of Magic herself as well as helping out if needed in the Hospital Wing. We would like to also introduce Lord Oxward Grace who has decided to come to teach the class on Magical Law, and Professor Lester Moore who will be responsible for the Warding class. Since we are making it mandatory for all students to take either Muggle Studies or Introduction to the Magical World we hired the Lesworth twins, and finally Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire as the Care of Magical Creature Teacher so the class will be taken over by Professor Grubbly-Plank with the help of Messer Hagrid," Rowena said with each person she listed standing up bow to the students. Clapping her hands Rowena signaled the Hogwarts Elves to bring up the food for the feast.

At the end of the feast Percy as he had done every single year took charge as he lead the new first years up to their dorms with a smile on his face for earlier that day he had been called to a meeting with the Founders and was told that he had earned the Head Boy position with Sandra Parkinson, Pansy's cousin, had been picked as Head Girl. As most older years had gone ahead he was not at all surprised to find Hermione, once again, unable to answer the riddle to get into the Common Room. "This is the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower your home while you are at school usually to enter the dorms you need to answer a riddle by yourself or with a friend, at most three people, but since this is your first night you are able to all work together to answer the riddle," Percy said as he used the Eagle head knocker to get the new students their first riddle.

" _I am the music that is always free. In the morning you will always hear me. What am I_?" the door stated. Hermione who was still struggling with her riddle thought for sure it would take the group of seven first years a while to answer but to her shock at the same time they all said "Bird song" and the door opened. Percy ushered the group in and Hermione tried to follow only to be stopped by an invisible wall since she had not yet answered her riddle. With a annoyed huff she glared at the door as it closed behind the first years and stewed for a couple of minutes before Professor Flitwick came along and helped her solve her riddle making him wonder if she had been mis-sorted once again despite it being done by the Founders themselves.

"Ah hello to you everyone I am Professor Filius Flitwick and I am the Charms Master at this school as well as the Ravenclaw Head of House. Now there has been some slight changes to the school that you might have heard about if you have any older siblings or family members," Flitwick said directing his words to the group of first years with a smile. "First of all Hogwarts has taken a new Zero-Tolerance Policy at any forms of bullying you will not receive a warning but will be immediately expelled if you bully a fellow student. This will be done without fuss and will be plain to see as the crest on your uniform will come right off if the Castle determines that you are bullying anyone. On a lighter note there has been some changes to Quidditch this year rather than having four House Teams there will be six teams this year, two of which will be open to first years. As for the other four teams due to the resort there will be no House teams this year rather on the second weekend of the term a massive tryouts will be held by Madam Hooch to pick out the new teams," Flitwick said as he looked around the room to find Harry's eyes. "And Heir Potter I was asked to pass along a message from your grandfather. Due to how overpowered a Firebolt is if you are to play on a team you must use your Nimbus 2000, this is not to say you can not fly it for fun just not during practices or games." Harry just gave an understanding shrug at the message. "Now unlike the other Houses the Ravenclaw dorms are free for anyone to come into as long as they enter a riddle but if they are to stay pass curfew they need both mine and their own Head of Houses permission."

"So we can bring dates over," someone shouted out making the small Charms Master chuckle.

"As I said if they can properly answer their riddle without any help," Flitwick said. "There has also been some changes to Homework this year which is being done in every class which the Founders have decided to be told during the first House meetings to save time in the actual classes. From now on there is going to be a maximum amount that a person can turn in for their assignments, which is to never exceed six inches from the amount given for the work," Flitwick said something he and most of the staff was proud of that addition since some students like Hermione would go over the minimum amount trying to earn extra points. Hermione would even write so much as to fill up another scroll for an assignment which would make grading take longer than necessary. "Also all assignments will now be checked over by the Professors for a person's Magical Signature this is to make sure if you are in a project with a fellow student you are pulling your own weight, but also to make sure you are not interfering with someone else's work. If your Magical Signature is found to be where it does not belong you will get one warning for the first offense, a weeks worth of detention for the second and finally get expelled. As stated during the opening feast we have more classes this year with Muggle Studies and Introduction the the Magical World being classified as Core Classes, to take part in any extracurricular activities such as Quidditch, or the dueling club, which I am in charge of by the way, one must maintain a high A average in all their classes. While the number of electives one can take is also being judged by this standard if you get below mid-level As you will lose one elective and will lose other electives you may be taking if you do not show any improvement in your classes. Yes Miss," Flitwick looked down at his notes "Luther?"

"We have to get the highest grades to take electives and take part in out of class activities?" a small bleach blonde girl asked.

"Oh no I guess I forgot to cover that in the Magical World the grading system is a little different from the Muggle school system. The lowest grade you can earn is a T which stands for either Troll or Terrible depending on who you ask, followed by a D for Dreadful and finally P for Poor which are all classified as failing grades. Then we have the A's which stands for Acceptable, EE for Exceeded Expectations and finally the highest grade is an O which stands for Outstanding. If you need help understanding that there is a poster on the House bulletin board that helps explain it in more detail." he said as the first year nodded in understanding. "Now I did not mention this last night as it takes effect now I do not know how it was done in the other Houses but Ravenclaw has a strict curfew that some of you might not be used to. Any night before a school day, with the exception of when you have Astronomy class, first years have a set bed time of nine pm, second years nine thirty, third and fourth you are to be in your beds by ten, fifth and sixth years get to stay up until ten thirty and seventh years you can stay up until midnight."

"What if we are working on homework?" Hermione asked.

"You are to get it done before your curfew Miss Granger," Flitwick said holding up a hand to stop her protest, "if you are having trouble finishing your homework there are always the study groups which I impress upon you all to join, and if that does not work come talk to me and we will see if we can come up with a solution that works for you," Flitwick said with a smile. "Now one final note before I leave you tonight it has been decided that besides the positions of Head Boy/Girl and the Prefects the Founders decided to restart something know as the House Council where a member of each house is to be selected to meet with the the faculty and board on a regular basis to give their thoughts on the school. With the exception of Heir Potter, Head Boy Weasley and the Prefects, you are all allowed to submit your name for the position which the House will vote on next weekend, like most other extracurricular activities you will need to maintain a high A average to be on the council. Any member no matter the year can put their names forward," Flitwick said as he turns to look at some of the older students in the room. "I have also been informed that students fifth year and above my sign up for a class to see if they have an Animagus form that will take place Thursday nights right after supper. While this is an elective class you do not have to worry about your grades in your other classes to take it. Now since it is almost nine I shall wish you all good night," Flitwick said smiling at the first years who got up and headed to find their dorms. "That included you to Miss Granger," he said.

"What but I am a third year you said we don't have to go to bed until ten?" Hermione said startled.

"That would normally be the case but as the room you selected as yours last night had the most open spots the first years will be your new room mates and rather than having you possibly wake them up you will have to conform to their time table. Though I have placed some wards on your bed so that you may read, or work until ten without disturbing them, but you must be in the room no later than nine or risk detention for breaking curfew." Flitwick explained in a gentle voice as several people bit their lips to stop themselves from laughing as the bushy haired Witch grabbed her bag and headed to her new crowed dorm room.

Hermione was having a terrible time so far this term as she had not been able to answer a single riddle on her own, and found them to be so simple after someone else answered for her. Than she had gone to talk to Professor McGonagall asking her old Head of House about the deal Headmaster Dumbledore promised her about getting her a time turner so she could take all the electives but had been denied and was told she had to choose four just like everyone else. After hours of research, in the library, as she had been unable to get into the tower once again, she had finally selected Magical Law, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Ruins. Submitting her choices Flitwick gave her a warning that her choices were all very hard subjects and if she was forced to leave them she would be unable to take them again until next year. She had told him fine and noticing the time had headed to the tower to get dressed for the feast only to be stumped by the riddle yet again and have to hang out thinking of the answer before Harry and his friends came out of the Tower. It had been a blow when the two soon to be second year puffs easily answered the riddle she had been struggling with for over an hour but she had no time to complain as she went to her single room to change and get to the feast on time. Now she was told that she had to restrain herself when doing her homework and had the same curfew as a bloody first year she thought things could not get worse. That is until she entered the dorm and saw her bed which had been in the center of a large empty room was now pushed against the far wall due to the room now having six people in it. The large oak desk that had been in the room had also been changed into desk one would find in any Muggle school with hardly any room for her to spread out her books let alone do her assignment on. Her wardrobe was also gone, she had loved it since she had the same one in Gryffindor Tower in the room she shared with Padma, Lavender, and Lilly Moon, but now it was gone leaving just her trunk like she had seen Harry and Ron had to use in their room. She did get it was a due to how many people that now shared the room thus getting rid of the wardrobe due to the amount of space it took but she was a third year she should have been allowed one even if the first year girls sharing her room did not. Though this did make her glad her parents had decided not to get her a pet this year since there would be no room for it at all, she thought as she worked her way past her new room mates the younger girls giving her looks of confusion.

"Hey there," one of them said standing up from where she had been going through her trunk making Hermione see, with a slight bit of annoyance, that the girl was almost a head taller than her. "I don't recall your sorting isn't it exciting to come to Hogwarts I always knew there was something different about me, but I never would have believed it was actual magic," the taller girl said holding out her hand. With some hesitation Hermione took it and felt the girl crush her hand in her strong grip. "I am Liz Bush by the way I guess what you would call a Muggleborn."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said wiggling her fingers a little to get the feeling back after Liz released her hand.

"Nice to meet you Hermione what class are you most looking forward to?" another of the girls asked.

"I can't wait to start Arithmancy," Hermione said.

"But that is for third years and above isn't it?" the girl who Flitwick called Miss Luther asked.

"Well I am in my third year," Hermione explained.

"What no way why are you slumming it with us then?" Liz asked.

"Well when we picked our rooms last night I choose this one as it was absolutely empty I guess Hogwarts decided since it had spots available in it would turn it into the first year dorms," Hermione said.

"And you did not look to see if any of the other rooms had spots open before you choose this one?" one of the girls asked.

"No why?" Hermione said sitting down on her now twins sized bed missing the king she had slept in the night before.

"Well as you selected it before we got here and it was open it seems likely that the others left it alone for our dorm room," Miss Luther said giving Hermione a look as if the first year thought she was in idiot. Before she could respond the room's light began to flicker signaling the nine o'clock curfew had just started. The other girls quickly get into their sleep clothes and went to their beds closing their curtains around them. Hermione was thankful that she still had another hour before she actually had to try to go to sleep as she climbed into the last bed and closed her own curtains and pulled out a book to read.


	11. Liz and Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short POV chapter following Hermione.

As Hermione pulled out her book she reached over to turn on her light which should have been well within the wards of the bed but nothing happened. "Oh don't tell me that since they all got here before me one of them took my old bed that Professor Flitwick had placed wards on," Hermione muttered to herself as she crosses her arms and tries to go to sleep despite it being in her mind too early. She still could not believe this was all happening she had finally gotten into Ravenclaw, where she had wanted to go in the first place before Headmaster Dumbledore talked her into going into Gryffindor and becoming Harry's "friend" with a promise of untold volumes of Magical tomes that resided in the Potter Vaults But now Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster, Harry was no longer speaking to her and was hanging out with Slytherins, even if they were members of Ravenclaw house now. Ron had been sent home and she did not trust Ginny to have the attention to stick to a plan as the girl was more interested in her own needs than following any sort of plan. She was in fact alone as far as she was concerned, something that was plainly obvious as not a single person had helped her solve the tough riddles to get into the tower any time she had been locked out. Now here she was sharing a room with girls two years younger then herself pushed into the corner of the room in what felt like the worst bed as if she was nothing. it made her feel like she had felt back in her Muggle school where everyone would pick on her for being too smart. Maybe she should have just turned Dumbledore down in the first place and tried to make her own way at Hogwarts.

She did not even realize she was crying until she heard someone knock on one of her bed post that supported her blue and silver curtains. "Are you alright?" a voice asked.

"Yes just leave me alone," Hermione responded bringing her knees up to her chest and holding them tight.

"That is obviously a lie," the voice said as her curtains are pushed aside to reveal a concerned looking Liz Bush as the other girls in the room looked out from their own beds at her.

"I said I am fine just leave me alone," Hermione said rolling in bed so she was facing the wall.

"You are not fine as anyone can see," Liz said as Hermione felt her bed dip a little as the younger girl sat at the edge of her bed. Hermione just ignored her wishing she would just go away, but that was not happening as she felt a tentative touch to her elbow.

"Just... just leave me alone okay and forget this even happened," Hermione said turning a tear stained face to Liz.

"Sorry not in my nature," Liz said and before Hermione could turn away again the first year girl had pulled her into a tight hug to Hermione it felt a little weird to be held to a girl two years younger than herself chest and comforted like she was the little kid but Hermione could not take it anymore as she let her emotions that she had locked deep in her heart out. Hermione just could not help it as she cried into the other girl's shoulder not even feeling it as she was easily lifted from her small bed and carried over to Liz's bed which had been hers from the night before due to its size. Hermione cried herself to sleep curled up against Liz's body as the younger girl gently rubbed her back saying things like "Just let it go sweetie" and "there there everything will get better."

Hermione woke the next morning to someone shaking her shoulder. "Come one sweetie it is time to go to breakfast." Hermione woke with a blush as she recalled what had happened last night but just felt no energy to do anything else. Seeing how despondent she was Liz sat Hermione up in the bed and helped her get ready for the day making Hermione wonder if this was what having a mom was like, her own parents due to their busy practice had never seemed to have time for her and with no real friends she had spent most of her days alone until coming to Hogwarts. But then could she count either Ron or Harry as her friends or just a job like her parents thought of their patients. "Now doesn't that look nice?" she hears someone ask snapping her out of her thoughts seeing a mirror was being held before her and her hair was done up into a pony tail which seemed to diminish the bushiness that was her hairs normal state. "Now it is time for breakfast come alone sweetie," Liz said holding out her hand to her as her other hand held both their bags. Hermione hesitantly reached forward and took the offered hand. Hermione found herself pulled off the bed as Liz helped her put on her uniform before taking her hand again and leading her out of the dorms and down to the Great Hall. Due to her new look no one really recognized her as she was pulled along by the taller first year girl thought that did not stop her from fearing that it would happen as she started to bite her nails a little. Reaching the Great Hall she did not even search for Harry at the Ravenclaw table as she allowed Liz to pull her down into the seat next to her. It was in the Great Hall that someone finally recognized her as Godric lifted an eyebrow at seeing her sit so demurely next to the first year. On a whim Godric cast Legilimency on the girl and was horrified by what he saw not only for her childhood but saw a hidden memory of Albus casting spells on her altering her personality to being more bossy. Leaving the girl's mind he could see via Magic Sight that some of those spells were fading out possibly due to the events of the last couple of days or the slight connection he saw that had formed between her and the girl she was sitting next to almost curling into for protection. He would need to bring it up to the other Founders as she might also need to go through a reset cleansing like the others.

Professor Flitwick recognized her as well as he was passing out the new years scheduled but made no comment on her new look and change of attitude. As Hermione looked down at her schedule she saw her first class of the term was Intro to the Magical World followed by charms and then lunch. "Hey we have our first class together," Liz said looking over at her schedule.

"Yeah," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Ah come on sweetie everything is going to be okay," Liz said throwing an arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulling the older girl into a one armed hug causing Hermione to blush a little.

"My name is Hermione," Hermione said

"Well good to meet you Hermione as I said last night I am Liz Bush," Liz said who was finding it hard to think of the girl next to her as an older student as she reminded Liz of a little sister she never had. Thinking of Hermione that way Liz absentmindedly filled up Hermione's plate for breakfast before she realized what she was doing but Hermione made no mention of it as she began to eat the food Liz had put on it. Liz gave a little start as the owls arrived but seeing Hermione not even seeming to notice showed her that this might be a normal occurrence. After Hermione was done eating she sat waiting for Liz to finished before holding out her hand, with a slight blush to her face letting the younger girl take the lead again as they headed to class. Liz just thought that Hermione was rather cute as she fought the urge to kiss the shorter girl's forehead as they headed to their first class. Getting to the room the pair found that they were the first to arrive giving them their choices of seats. Hermione would normally sit up front but she was not really in the mood to deal with it as she let Liz lead her to a two person desk halfway between the door and the teacher's desk as they waited for everyone else to arrive. Hermione as her habit pulled out the supplies for the class and place them before her in a neat orderly fashion while Liz just leaned back in her chair almost bouncing in place due to her excitement to learn magic. The class had been filled with highly useful information which Hermione wished she had learned back in her first year. But after class was a disaster as Liz left to go to her own classes Hermione felt a little strange as if the Castle's walls were coming closer leading her to almost have a panic attack. Reaching the Charms classroom she opened the door to find that she was late before she collapsed into a heap in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I am going to do a redemption arc for Hermione with the help of Liz Bush


	12. Soul Mates and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New friends come together as an old friend changes

Harry had a fantastic night in his new dorms with his two roommates thought he sometimes felt as if Theo was there as a chaperone for him and Draco by order of his Grandfather and the other Founders, especially when the pair changed clothing making sure they did not stare too long at each other. The next morning the trio were joined by Tracy, Daphne, Luna, as wells as Michael Corner, and Terry Boot whose resort had not changed their House. Arriving at the Great Hall Harry made sure he and Draco were in the middle of the group so Hermione would be unable to sit near them and looking over at Slytherin saw Severus and the twins doing the same. To his actual surprise he did not even see his former friend show up for breakfast and thought maybe she had forgotten something in the dorms and had gotten locked out again. Thinking of that he had to turn a laugh into a cough as Professor Flitwick began to hand out their schedules. Harry was rather disappointed he did not his first class with the others, all of which were were either Pureblood or Halfblood meaning they were taking Muggle Studies while he would be taking the Introduction to the Magical World (IMW. His only hope for avoiding Hermione as he saw it laid in the fact that unlike the new Muggle studies which were separated into classes by their House, due to the lower number of pure Muggleborns they were all in the same large classroom. Getting a quick hug from Draco and making sure that whoever arrived first for charms would save the other a seat he headed to IMW. When he arrived he was shocked not to see Hermione in the room who he knew preferred to be both first and to take seats up front. But guesses that since she missed him at breakfast she might arrive late so as to sit next to him. Barely sparing the two first year girls already in the room a look he took a seat in the back and pulled out his stuff for class hoping against hope that Hermione would not try to take the desk's other seat. As he was pulling out his notebook to take notes someone placed their bag on the desk beside him, but turning he saw not Hermione but Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Mind if I sit here?" the boy asked.

"Go ahead, he said slightly put off by the smile on the other's face.

"Alright I just want to say having had no time to at the end of last term that I am sorry I suspected you as the one who had sent the Monster out after Muggleborns," Justin said as he took the seat.

"Don't worry about it you were not the only one," Harry said waving away the apology.

"But I do worry about it from what Ernie told me he and the others got quite nasty to you after I was petrified," Justin said with a slight blush as Harry bit his lip so he did not smile knowing the truth about his and Enrie's relationship.

"As I said don't worry about it is not as if my revealing I could talk to snakes helped matters, oh by the way I was telling it to stand down not attack you," Harry said.

"I still can't believe you could do that I mean being able to speak a second language without even knowing it is sort of cool," Justin said latching his hands together behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"You should talk to Tom he actually has the All-Speak ability," Harry said nodding his head at Tom who had just arrived dragging Sirius behind him, who had been forced to take both classes due to his de-aging to get used to the modern world.

"Wow and I though Midnight would be the most interesting about the kid," Justin said.

"How have your house reacted to his familiar?" Harry asked worried about his "little brother."

"Well having thanks to knowing that Parsletongue users can be good Wizards there was not that big negative reactions towards him from the older students. He did freak out some of the first years last night, but I think that was mostly due to the fact that Midnight had been wrapped around his arm hidden inside his robes.

"He didn't," Harry said lifting his left hand to his head and shaking his head.

"He did thought I think it was Sirius's idea," Justin said trying to stop himself from laughing before he noticed the courtship ring on Harry's finger. "So you and Malfoy huh?"

"Yeah it is not as bad as you would think," Harry said.

"But are you not worried that his parents will turn you in to He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named?" Justin said leaning in so only Harry heard him.

"Not really I mean I once heard that he marked all of his followers and according to Ron the Malfoys were the in his inner circle and unless the Dark Lord marked them in their bikini zones they did not have it on them," Harry said smiling at the other boy knowing full well that thanks to the Voldemort using bits of his own magic to mark his followers that when he had been reverted to his younger self all the marks had vanished from their bodies.

"I really don't want to know how you know that," Justin said.

"Oh it was nothing bad just over the summer I spent a while with the Malfoys in Greece and one of the days we went to a beach," Harry explained as he reached into his robes to pet Eevee as he recalled those days before the courtship started and he had been allowed to share a kiss with Draco as he had sat on the blonde's lap. They had to end their conversation as the older of the twin Professor Lesworth walking into the room to start the class. As it was the first class they most talked about the classes aims for the year before moving on to some examples of the differences between the two cultures starting with the Holidays. Harry had taken notes as the Professor talked about the differences between Christmas and the Yule explaining some of the history of both holidays. So that by the end of the class he had actually filled up four pages on the subject and knew that when he headed to Hogsmead he was going to have to buys some more notes books for this class alone, and thinking of notes he looked around and still did not see Hermione which was rather strange for it was unlike her to skip a class. Even when she got sick she would show up until the Professor told her to leave, but he guessed he should just count his blessings as he bid farewell to Justin, Tom and Sirius as he headed to Charms. Seeing Draco saved him a seat near the middle Harry moved over and sat down letting Draco give him a quick kiss to his forehead as their friends let out soft wolf-whistles.

"So how was IMW?" Blaise asked from the seat in front of him and Draco.

"It was mostly a class about what we would actually be focusing on and some difference between the two though I did fill up four pages just on Yule vs Christmas," Harry said shocking them with the amount of notes he took.

"Any trouble from Granger?' Draco asked a hint of worry in his tone.

"I did not even see her in fact I have not seen her at all today," Harry said.

"You don't think that she annoyed the first years so much one of them used some wild magic to stick her to her bed do you?" Neville asked.

"I don't think that would be possible plus if they did you think we would have heard about it either at breakfast or from Helga," Harry said shaking his head at his friend.

"Hello class I hope you are ready for this year our first lesson today will be a revision on the levitation charm you all learned back in the first years, so if you can all open your books to page seven we can start with the wand movement," Professor Flitwick said as he starts the class no longer needing to call out the attendance knowing most students by both their appearance but also their Magical Signatures. About five minutes after the class had started there was a sound of the door being opened drawing everyone's attention to it. Harry lifted an eyebrow as he saw one of the first year girls that had already been in the IMW when he arrived. He was sure Flitwick would asked her if she was lost but before the Charms Master could open his mouth they all saw the girl's knees buckled as she fell to the floor clearly unconscious. Flitwick literally leap off the pile of books he sat on and rushed over to her waving his wand above her prone form as he muttered "Oh dear" before he turned to the rest of the class. "Heir Potter, Heir Malfoy do you think you can take Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing for me?" the man asked shocking everyone with the identity of the girl.

Harry and Draco had no choice but to lift her from the floor draping one of her arms over their shoulders as they carried her to the Hospital Wing. "Why did he have to choose us to do this?" Draco complained as he shifted his grip on the girl.

"Most likely due to the fact that he thinks I am still friends with her," Harry said as the Founders agreed that they would not share the truth about what the test had revealed about any of their Heirs and while Draco and the twins knew a little due to their relationships with Harry and Severus most of the School had not been told of the sudden change between Harry and his former friends.

"We could have said something though rather the take her," Draco pointed out.

"We could have yes but if we find out that she has to remain in the Wing we will know how long we don't have to worry about her bothering us," Harry stated making Draco see the logic in his statement. Arriving at the Hospital Wing the pair pulled her inside as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and spotted Harry,

"It is not even lunch on the first day Harry how could you have been sent here already?" she asked.

"I was sent to bring Granger," Harry said using his free hand to point at Hermione held between him and Draco.

"Well what happened?" the Medi-Witch asked as she pointed to one of her beds for the pair to lay her down on.

"We don't know," Draco said rolling his shoulder that had been supporting the girl after they laid her down. "She came to class late and as soon as she opened the door she collapsed."

"Hm just wait there for a moment in case I need one of you to go get Professor Flitwick," Pomfrey ordered as she took out her wand to scan the unconscious girl. As she read the results that printed out of her wand she began to chew a little on the inside of her mouth for it showed that for all purposes the girl was fine. "Can I ask you to go get your Mother Heir Malfoy for a consultation?" Madam Pomfrey said scratching her head as a bemused Draco headed out of the room leaving Harry to stand in place before he moved to his "normal" bed and sat down on it to watch the Matron work.

When Draco reached the History of Magic classroom he heard noises inside meaning his mother had a class at the moment so he knocked on the door. He was surprised at the harried tone to her voice as she called for him to enter. "What is it Draco?" she asked as he entered the room.

"I was sent by Madam Pomfrey to ask if you could come for a consultation on a student that collapsed," Draco said looking around and seeing she had been teaching a group of first years.

"That settles it everyone apart from Miss Bush please read the first chapter of your books and write me a summery of it for our next class you can use what every style you want but it should not be longer than one roll of parchment," his mother said causing most of the students to clear out leaving just him, his mother and a tall blonde girl who was holding her chest right over her heart. "Do you think you can walk to the Hospital Wing Miss Bush or do you require some help?" Narcissa asked running a hand soothingly down the girls back.

"How far is it away?" the girl asked seeming to struggle with just those few words.

"Maybe a ten minute walk," Draco supplied.

"Then I think I might need some help Professor," the girl said as if fighting to stay conscious. With an understanding nod of her head Narcissa placed a hand around the girls waist and helped her out of the room followed by Draco who placed himself behind the girl in case she would fall backwards to catch her. The strange thing is, Draco noted, was the closer they got the the Hospital Wing the stronger the first year appeared to become until at the door to the wing she was able to walk into the ward without assistance. "Hermione" the girl cried seeing the third year girl who reminded her so much of little sister laying in one of the beds with her eyes closed and as stiff as a board. Showing more energy than she had in the History classroom the girl ran over to her new friend and was about to grab Hermione's hand before Madam Pomfrey stopped her.

"Please stop Miss until I know what is wrong with her," the Matron chided as she called Narcissa over to her so they could have a quiet chat. As they had not been dismissed Draco went to join Harry on the hospital bed as the first year just stood in place with a look of worry on her face.

"Why did you and your mom bring her for?" Harry whispered into Draco's ear not wanting to sound as if he was insulting the girl.

"Well she appeared to be in pain in the classroom so I guess mom thought she should come along since we were going this way," Draco whispered back. Draco's mother and the Matron had to have cast a muffling spell on themselves base on how wildly the pair of them were gesturing yet Harry and the others did not hear a single word of it. This went on for ten minutes as Narcissa cast a diagnostic charm first on Hermione before turning to the first year girl and casting the same spell on her.

"Miss Bush?" Narcissa asked after the pair of healers read the results of both spells.

"Yes Professor Malfoy?" the girl asked back. "Can you tell me how you feel about Miss Granger?" Narcissa asked.

"I know it is going to sound strange and everything since she is older than me but she reminds me of a younger sister in that I feel a need to protect her," Miss Bush said with a slight blush.

"And how long have you felt that way?" Madam Pomfrey asked without even looking up from the two results.

"I guess since last night when I somehow knew she was crying in her bed without her actually making a sound," the girl said with a shrug.

"How did you feel when you were in History of Magic just now?" Narcissa asked shifting her eyes to look at the Matron.

"I felt rather weak and there was a slight tug around the area of my heart. Why is there some sore of connection between what I felt and what is happening to Hermione?" she asked.

"I think somehow you two share a Soul Bond," Narcissa said taking a look of confusion not only from Liz Bush but also Harry as well. "Let me clarify. In the Magical World there are two forms of connections one can form that bind people together by their Soul or Magic whatever, you want to call it. The first is what is know as Soulmates which means that the two are destined to be mates that are perfect with each other. The other is a little rarer and is know as a Soul Bond now in this relationship there is no romance but rather a powerful connection that bind people together sometimes for protection others like in the case of Magical Twins they were just born that way," Narcissa explained.

"So you are saying my Soul sees Hermione as my younger sister," Liz said still confused "but that doesn't make sense shouldn't that be the other way around?"

"That might have been the case had the last Headmaster not got his meddling claws into her," a voice called from the door way as Godric entered the hall.

"Seriously another one?" Madam Pomfrey asked horrified as the Founders had given her a run-down of the spells all four of the Heirs had been under thanks to that man.

"It seems so but unlike the others she was given short term spells that were reapplied every once and a while," Godric said annoyed that he had actually be unaware of this going on even in the aborted time line.

"So what can we actually do for her," Madam Pomfrey asked gazing down at the still unconscious girl.

"Well we could let the spells work their way out on their own but as she had been under them for at least two and a half year we would be unable to take how she will process it or I could perform a Child Wonder spell on her which will make her the age she was before Albus got his claws into her," Godric said.

"That is a big choice," Narcissa said.

"Bigger than you know for if we revert her she will be younger than a student with no where to go as looking in her mind earlier I saw that due to their busy schedules her parents basically ignored her only taking her to Diagon Alley or the train station when they themselves were under spells from Albus," Godric said before he turned to look at the first year girl who looked horrified. "I know this is a lot to ask but which choice do you prefer?"

"Why are you asking me?" the girl asked with a small gulp.

"Well due to your Soul Bond you are connected to her if you let the spells run out of her system it might effect you as well somehow, but it I revert her body she would basically literately become a little sister to you for she would be younger than you are now," Godric explained placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Neither of them would hurt her would they?" Liz asked in a quite voice.

"I can not actually answer than having never gone through either of them myself," Godric said.

"No they will not hurt her," Madam Pomfrey said giving Godric a small glare "one is just quicker that is all."

"Well I don't want her to suffer please do the reversion spell on her," Liz said as Godric smiled at her and motioned everyone away from the bed the girl who was in. Unsheathing his sword Godric closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath to gather the magic for the spell. Once he had centered himself he opened his mind and with a slash of his sword mere inches above her he cast the spell. Hermione's body began to glow as if lite from the inside by a small sun making everyone, apart from him, look away as with a flash Hermione's body began to get younger and younger until she stopped around the age of eight years old. Godric ground his teeth together for how long Albus had been planning to destroy the Magical World if he got to her around the time most normal Muggles started to show the signs of magic.


	13. Welcome (Back) to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People return in new roles.

Harry and Draco were told to go back to class, which was almost over with, to pass on a message to Professor Flitwick that just like Sirius when he had the Child Wonder spell cast on him Hermione would no longer be in class anymore due to her age. Also that the first year girl Bush would be out of class until Hermione regained consciousness, but not to worry about her lessons as the Founders themselves would be teaching her during their free time. The pair arrived just as everyone was heading out to lunch giving them some privacy to pass on their message to the new head of their House. Professor Flitwick promised to check on them later before sending them both off to lunch after telling them the homework for the first lesson was just a review on the levitating charm.

Arriving at lunch Harry and Draco took their now normal spot by Theo, Tracy and Daphne just as the noon owl delivers, which the Founders had reinstated as well as mail during supper, in which Daphne got the packet that had been meant for Harry before his coming to Hogwarts. Harry once again thanked her help as he began to look through it which started out as a family history of the Potter line such as the fact that one of his ancestors Helgrif had once been the Minister of Magic after climbing through the ranks of Aurors. Placing the packet in his bag to look through more thoroughly later as the others filled him and Draco in over what they had missed during their lessons. "You did not really miss out on much," Theo said.

"Yeah Professor Flitwick just showed us a new way to cast a Levitation charm where rather than thinking of an invisible hand lifting up an object like last year we were told to try to see the magic that surrounds us like a river and place an object in its current in which to move the object," Tracy said.

"That somewhat sound like Luna does," Draco said as the group looked to his cousin who indeed was waving her arms through the air as if interacting with the "current" of magic around her.

"Maybe we should asked Severus about it to see if he can see anything," Harry suggested knowing that with his "older brother's" Mage-Sight he should be able to tell if the the girl was actually weaving magic together as she appeared to be doing.

"I think he might be too busy for that I heard he and the twins have signed up for Animagus lessons," Draco said sharing a smile with Harry as he knew his Youthened Godfather had already an Animagus form meaning he would most likely be able to change in the first lesson. Harry guesses as soon as that happened he would help the Weasley Twins change as well.

After lunch the group headed out to the next class of D.A.D.A feeling rather excited having heard some of the stories over lunch about how much better the class was than the last two years. It seems the Founders had decided to shift the House Class list so rather than Ravenclaw having the lesson with Huffelpuff they were with Slytherin as Blaise joined them at a set of desk. "So what happened to Granger I have not seen her since the sorting?" Blaise asked.

"Um she had an issue," Harry said as it was not his place to share what had happened to the girl out side of approved members of the staff. Blaise just gave a shrug as the new Professor walked in greeting the class.

"Hello everyone I am Professor Lupin and this term we will be focused on pure magical creatures starting with something know as a Bogart," Professor Lupin said as he motioned them to get up and follow him out of the room. The group of students shared look of surprise as he lead them to the Teacher's lounge where the new Care of Magical teacher Grubby-Plank was going over some notes.

"Ah good you are here that means I can leave you to it," she said as she gathered her notes and left the room.

"Leave us to it?" Michael Corner asked looking at Professor Lupin.

"Well it seems that a Bogart had found its way into the castle so Lord Salazar thought it would make a good lesson for students to deal with and to make sure it would not leave a teacher would watch over it when I was not showing a class how to deal with it. Now who can tell me what a Bogart is? Ah yes you um Heir Nott I believe."

"A Bogart is a Magical creature who feeds off the fear of both Magicals and Muggles, who have given it the name of a Bogyman, alike by shifting form into what scares them most," Theo said

"Very good Heir Nott five points to Ravenclaw. Now only a person who has been gifted with Mage-Sight or a Goblin eye has ever seen what a Bogart looks like. I can tell you based on a report from an old friend of mine whose co-worker had such an eye the Bogart while alone has the shape of mass of darkness with a single eye, but that is neither here nor there at the moment. We have an advantage over it correct?" the man asked giving them a wide smile.

"Due to there being so many of us?" Tracy asked.

"That is correct Ms. Davis another five points to Ravenclaw," Professor Lupin said. "Now the spell to take on a Bogart is simple it does require a great deal of focus as the only real way to stop a Bogart is through laughter which the spell we will go over is the key as it will force the Bogart into something you would find funny. I will first teach you the spell before I will give you all some time to think of what scares you most as well as how to counter it. The spell it self is Riddikulus and even with my knowledge of history I can not tell if the spell came first of the world ridiculous," he said getting a small laugh from the class as he gives them a sad look.

The class soon got used to casting the Riddikulus charm for a bit before he had them all think of what scared them most. Most students began to mutter to themselves as they thought of what scared them while he knew people feared Voldemort that man never had much fear to him as he thought of his uncle and his old bedroom under the stairs as he was left alone. But than there was Dumbles for trying to control his life though he did not really fear the man as much as hate him. He was still trying to figure out how to handle Vernon and the closet when Professor Lupin started calling people forward.

It was rather an eye opening class as he saw Theo turned out to be scared of his own father which was changed to the man in chains being hauled off to Azkaban. Tracy was shown to have a fear of being forgotten which she solved as the Bogart shifted into her friends which Harry was glad to see included him. Daphne had a harder time as her fear was of heights making it appear that the ground disappear leaving her standing at what appear to be at the height of the tallest tower. She did not even have a chance to cast the charm as she fainted right away leaving Professor Lupin to float her to safety as the floor rose up to surround her so as to devour her fear. Draco was quickly called forward leading to the Bogart to shift into Lucius who just shook his head in disappointment at him before after the charm was cast to turn into the Mr. Malfoy Harry was more familiar with. When Blaise was called forward the Bogart shifted into a creature Harry recognized from one of his school books of being a Gorgon which with a causal flick of his wand placed a mirror is placed before its own face turning it to stone.

Harry was the last to be called up to face the Bogart who rather than shift into either Vernon or the small closet under the stairs appeared to be nothing. Turning to asked the Professor if something was wrong Harry found that everyone was gone and he was alone. Gulping a little in fear he knew he had not thought of a defense for it he act on instincts as he cast Riddikulus as Draco appears surrounded by a bright aura before the other's return. "Fascinating," Professor Lupin said rubbing his chin before he came forward as the Bogart became a small floating orb that the man yawned at as he herded it back into the closet when it had been at the start of the lesson. "I think five points for everyone one to face off against the Bogart whether they succeeded or not for there is no greater test than facing your biggest fear."

As they headed out to their next lesson Draco pulled Harry into a quick hug for Harry using him to stop his Bogart before they all helped cheer up Daphne from her challenge since she was depressed being one of the few that had failed. It worked as she began to perk up as the group separated with some going down to Care of Magical Creatures while others headed up to Study of Ancient Runes. As Harry and Draco had chooses to take both subject they would be going to Care of Magical Creatures today and joining the second class of Ancient Runes later in the week. The class was rather fun as Professor Grubby-Plank introduced them to a Niffler with the help of Hagrid. The large man was had been rather happy with his return after the Founders took over for they knew he had been expelled wrongly and over the summer had began to tutor him in magic even getting him new wand. So rather than having to dig by hand to bury the fake treasure for the Nifflers to find he had spelled them into the ground letting the small mole like creatures show their power as they dug through the solid ground to bring up small bits of fake gold and jewels. As the Nifflers dug through the earth and collected the items Grubby-Plank told them about the creature's history as well as why they were a controlled creature to prevent Magicals from using them to either steal or find money. And that the Goblins of Gringotts used them with their Curse Breaking teams when they explored ancient tombs and ruins to find treasure to add to their hoards.

It was not until Thursday that Hermione, and by extension Liz, left the Hospital Wing and it caused quite a stir to find the eight year old girl wondering around the school. It seems that Dumbles through his spells had really shifted her personality for the now eight year old girl seemed to have no interest in books as she wanted to explore the grounds and get dirty and in general acted like quite a tomboy. Thankfully the time they spent together had finished their bond meaning that Liz was able to go to class without her as she would go around the castle and ground accompanied by either one of the Founders or a teacher with her personal favorite being Hagrid as they walked through the woods and he introduced her to strange creatures. As Harry would see her around the castle he began to see that the Sorting Hat had actually placed her correctly based on her real personality as the young girl had all the traits of a Gyrffindor within her, but other than that he paid no more attention to his former friend.

Harry did have other things going on in his mind as the day before the Founders had received a message at lunch that made them all a little distressed as they all left the hall in a rush to do something for a few hours. They only showed up again after supper as the approached each of their Heirs to give them special necklaces of their lines which would protect them even more than their Heir rings from Mind Magic being cast on them. The Founders also gave similar protections to Draco, the Weasley twins, Luna, Sirius, even Liz and Hermione telling them to never remove them even in sleep. All ten of the students, and Hermione found it strange but had trusted them so hid them under their robes as an added protection hoping to find out why they had been given such items.

It did seem that Draco had been correct in his guess about Severus for at breakfast Friday morning after the first lessons in unlocking their Animagus form Severus caused quite as stir as he came to breakfast in his animal form. There were several shouts as Severus walked into the Great Hall in the form of a large black timber wolf followed by two corgis until Rowena stood up from her seat giving all three animals a look making them to shift back into Severus and the Weasley twins. This display did lead to the twins for once being the target of some good nature teasing as they were given the nickname of Sev's puppies. When called this the twins would blush deeply but made no statement to refute the name while Severus would give a lopsided grin at the pair which only caused them to blush even more. Rowena and the other Founders told the three of them off for using them form so recklessly and forbid them from shifting around the main student population.

After getting an agreement that it was alright for them to change during the weekly poker game Severus would curl up in a corner with the twins snuggled up on his larger form as the three watched the game. This was actually welcome to the others for beside Luna, Severus was one of the best players so this gave the others a chance to actually win a hand. As the group of friends talked about their first week of classes and how much better both History of Magic and D.A.D.A had been from the previous years. The other topic of conversation was the new personality of Hermione many of which actually liked the girl now that she was not calling others idiots or hitting them with books. The other discussion was the the strange behavior of the last couple days of the Founders compared to the first few days of term. As the Founders had not shared their shift in behavior with even their Heirs all they could do was guess with some of them thinking it had something to do with Dumbles who had not been heard of in relation to Hogwarts since the Founders had ousted him last term, while the others thought it had to do with the Ministry who with Dumbles gone had decided to try to take over the running of the school from themselves. Draco was the main supporter of the latter idea as his father had overheard Fudge talking to someone in his office about how the Founders while should be respected but they were from a long past age and the teaching of students should be handled by people born in this time.

Unknown to the friends at the Poker game that bit of gossip was the main topic for not only the rest of the student population but also the faculty was talking about the shift in the fours behavior. The truth did not come out until the second Monday of the school year at supper as Rowena, looking as if she had swallowed case of lemons, stood up to give an announcement to the school. "Well students I hope you have enjoyed your first week of class," she said trying to smile but only managing a grimace. "It seems last week the Minister has let us know that since me and the other Founders have been apart from the Magical World for such a long time they would be placing an observer here to make sure that we don't slip up and teach what they call "dangerous and outdated" magic." The woman shook herself as she regain her composure before she continued, "So I would like you introduce you to the Ministry observer or Inquisitor Albus Dumbledore and his assistant Ronald Weasley." There was silence as the doors to the hall opened and in walked the former Headmaster who for once was wearing just black robes as if trying to show he was serious about his job while Ron followed after him carrying a couple of bags shooting glares at Draco, Harry and his older brother's leaning into Severus as usual. Dumbles made as if to take his normal spot at the center of the table before Rowena sat down in the middle seat leaving the only open seat at the table at the very end furthest from the staff entrance which would hopefully prevent him from trying to sneak out during meals to do something. With the exception of Liz and the Youthened Hermione, the ones who had received the protection necklaces from the Founders suddenly made sense with the old bastard being back in the school.


	14. The Hogwarts Inquisitor

Godric and the other Founders were annoyed that Dumbles was coming back to Hogwarts but they had found they could not prevent the man from coming back. It had been a shock to all four of them that due to their creation of Hogwarts they had been granted seats in the Wizengamot. Considering the Ministry had not even been a thing back when they had first shifted into their Animagus forms to watch over their school. Lucius had informed that their votes would carry a lot of power, the only down side was while they could have a proxy vote for them they could not vote in absente. Since they had to remain at Hogwarts to protected the school from Dumbledore at the start they had been unable to prevent him from burring the evidence against him arguing everything he had done was for the "Greater Good." That along with his allies, such as Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom, had helped him gain the position as Hogwarts Inquisitor. The only good thing about the news of Augusta being firmly in Dumbles camp was that it had been Neville's Mom who had carried the blood of Huffelpuff meaning the fools did not have access to one of the Founder's seats. It had been hard to find a proxy to cast their votes for right now their only allies had been at Hogwarts and been unable to leave the castle to cast votes due to Dumbles in his role as Chief Warlock had been scheduling important votes during class time.

They had planned on using Sirius Black as their Proxy once he had gotten free of Azkaban but it was more important to heal the falsely imprisoned man. And it was impossible to use Remus Lupin due to the Magical England's distrust of Werewolves not allowing them to be part of the Wizengamot. Unfortunately Lucius still suffered the stigma of being associated with the Dark Lord. They also could not rely on Arthur Weasley due to the possibility of him being under his own spells/potions. The only upside with Dumbles coming was that it gave the Founders the reason to have all the staff tested to see if they had been under any spells or Potions leading them to discover that Argus Filch had a magical leech on him taking so much of his magic it made people think he was a Squib. Taking off the spells on the Caretaker as well as other members of the staff they had also ordered extra protection for all the Heirs, the people they were closest too/dating, Hermione, Liz, and Luna due to her being the last descendent of Merlin.

Wanting to keep Luna's family hidden even from their Heirs Rowena and Godric had called her up to the Headmistress office to personally hand her the Goblin made protection equipment to find out if she knew her own family history. The blonde girl had smiled saying that she had know about it since her mother died when she was younger as the line came from her now dead parent. She informed them that even her father did not know that the Lovegoods had come from the line of Merlin.

In truth none of the Founders had any fear of failing the inspection for they had not really changed much of the curriculum of the classes just a few the teachers. No their biggest concern was Dumbles trying to put spells on the Heirs again hence the new protections. Rowena had also passed on some rules that would apply to Dumbles and any person he brought with him the main one being not being allowed to meet with any student, or even staff, one on one. As Rowena worked on the list the other Founders had been busy using knowledge Godric had gained from the last timeline. Helga and Salazar worked together to put up a multil-leveled ward around Hogwart's ward room thus preventing Albus from messing with them again. As Godric under a bout of inspiration contacted Bill Weasley via Gringotts to ask him if he would be willing to become the Hogwarts chairs proxy in the Wizengamont. Due to the fact that Godric recalled he had been against Dumbles and his toadies in the now aborted future but also as an employee at Gringotts he would routinely be test for Enchantments and Potions in his system. Godric finally heard back from the Eldest Weasley child on the day that Dumbles and Ronald had show up at the castle with a letter of agreement. Sending a small smile at Dumbles who was trying to look like he still had power in the school Godric sent a message telling Bill to come see him at his earliest convince.

It was one of the most awkward meal Harry had ever sat through during his time at Hogwarts after Dumbles and his former best friend had shown up. Though it had been a little sad that both idiots had thought they would have their same seats as Dumbles headed to the middle of the staff table before he was silently directed to the edge of the table furthest from both doors as they could put him. Ron, however, had to be told that he could not sit at the Gryffindor table since he was not a student and would have to sit by his "boss." The red head did not even seem to notice that many students were trying not to laugh as he strutted up to the head table thinking about the last time they had seen him as he threw a tantrum as he was dragged from the school.

Paying no more attentions to the pair of irritants Harry leaned into Dray's side as they went back to their conversation of who to choose for the Ravenclaw representative for the House Council. Draco had not wanted to be selected for it would reduce the time the pair had together since they both wanted to also go out for Qudditch but without House teams they might end up being separated thus not getting to spend time at practice with each other. Harry wanted Theo to take the position since he was neither a Heir or a Prefect and his family was actually well respected. As an added bonus with Theo gone at meetings or doing work for the Council he and Dray would be able to spend more time alone in their room together. They still follow protocol but just cause it gave a time limit to their hugs did not mean they could not just cuddle side-by-side on one of their beds, or lean in to each other as they did homework without being watched by the other boy.

Harry had a feeling he was going to be seeing both Dumbles and Ron a lot more as just due to the fact that of all the Heirs he had the most spells on him, which would not mean much in most classes having the with Draco with the exceptions of IMW. Unfortunately, that was his first class today and if they showed up their it would give them access to Tom and Sirius as well. Thankfully though that after last week he and Justin had become sort of friends with Harry inviting him to the weekends poker game. As Neville had invited Dean and Seamus as well Justin and Dean learned that they did not have to fear the other one outing them to their Muggle families. Seeing Tom and Sirius get up from the Huffelpuff table Harry decided to go as well in case Dumbles does show up for the class, giving Draco a kiss to his knuckle before he leaves as he receives a kiss on his forehead.

Thankfully neither Dumbles or Ron showed up in during class, though he guessed that them a while to learn what classes he had and when. In fact he did not see the pair until lunch where he once again did his best to ignore the looks they kept send him and the other Heir's way. As he made sure not to look up at the top table he saw the youthened form of Hermione glaring at Ron. So what got Hermione in a mood?" Harry asked Luna who always seemed to know what was going on around the castle.  
"Well it seems Ronald had quite a morning looking for both you and Hermione," Luna said spooning some food onto her plate. "It seems he finally had to ask Ginevra who told him about Hermione's change. Ronald went in search of her and tried to become her "friend" but it seems that someone had warned them not to trust our ex-Headmaster and him," Luna said giving him and the others a wink to say it had been her who had passed the warning onto them. "Well it seems that Ronald being his normal civil self ended up annoying Hermione trying to give her a book, well you know how she feels about them lately, and she ended up kicking him in his shins before running away to a teacher. Ronald had to be reminded that as he was Dumbledore's assistant he should be spending time helping his boss rather than acting like a student on break."

Harry was actually lifted his goblet of milk and toasted Hermione who seemed startled at the action since they had not interacted after the Child Wonder Spell had been cast on her making her blush shyly at him. Oh he hoped that she did not develop a crush on him as well it was hard enough with Ginny's crush last year. So far with her in Slytherin he did not really interact with the youngest Weasley thanks to their different houses and years, but if the youthened Hermione developed a crush she was still staying in the Ravenclaw dorms with her new "big sister" Liz meaning she could show up at any time. Thinking of this he made a note to himself for the person who would be chosen for the Ravenclaw House Council Member to update some of the charms on the dorms. For he recalled Hermione last year showing up in the boy's room to inform them the Polyjuice Potion had been finished. Yet he head overhear Lee Jordan talk about a former student who had tried to visit one of their female friends but the staircase had prevented them from climbing it. Harry thought the Charms should be changed so that girls would be unable to visit the boys rooms just as the boys could not visit the girls in a sign of equality.

Arriving at D.A.D.A after lunch Harry had to stop himself from groaning seeing Dumbles in the room with Ron sitting at his "normal" spot. Seeing Harry the red head smiled and patted the seat next to him, but Harry ignored him as he sat down next to Draco surrounded by the blonde's former housemates. "What are you doing Harry I saved you a seat?" Ron asked getting up and trying to get close to him only to be blocked by Theo and Blaise.

"You should not be saving anyone a seat Messer Weasley you are not a student and your place is next to your boss," Professor Lupin said coming out of his office pointing to a small seat next to Dumbles. "I have grading all your papers and I must say very well done especially you Heir Greengrass," Lupin said handing back the homework he had assigned on Bogarts. "Now today we will be dealing with a creature that most people who are brought up in Magical families know. The House Elf," Lupin stated smiling out at the class utterly ignoring Dumbles who had been trying to catch his eye.

Giving up being subtle the old fool butted in to the lecture. "Would it not be better to teach them about dangerous creatures and how to handle them. A creature such as a Werewolf or something?" Dumbles asked with a small twinkle in his eye.

"There is nothing dangerous about werewolves," Blaise stated as the class glared at the fool understanding what he was doing.

"Now my boy you are mistaken," Dumbles said looking at Blaise in what he must have thought was a smile but was more of a leer. "A werewolf is a highly dangerous creature who under a full moon is a beast without reason."

"That only happens to people who do accept themselves as they change," Draco shot out.

"You are rather misinformed Mr. Malfoy the only way for a werewolf not to be wild during a change is through a Potion I invented almost fifty years ago called Wolfsbane which allows a Werewolf to retain their mind during the change," Dumbles said sending a smirk at Lupin.

"First of all the Potion was created by Damocles Belby and it is actually adds a wasting curse to those who use it which is why it's real name is Wolf's Bane two words not one. And secondly everyone already knows Professor Lupin is a werewolf," Harry said speaking out at last.

" **A WEREWOLF**!?!" Ron basically yelled falling out of his chair much to the amusement of the students.

"Now Harry my boy," Dumbles began.

"No Albus you have disrupted my class too much as it is," Lupin said with a frown at the old fool. "And Heir Malfoy is correct ever since Rowena and Helga helped me accept my wolf I have had no issue during a full mood. Now back to what I was saying about House Elves."

Dumbles was quite for the rest of the lesson letting Ron take notes as he ran his hand down his beard in thought for he had been so sure he could have had Remus's help getting Harry back under his control but he had never thought that the so called "Founders" would inform everyone that the man was a Werewolf. He was actually surprised he had not heard anything about it from Molly begging him to get rid of the wolf for her daughter's protection. But now he lost Remus's support and to his horror had seen Harry turn down Ron in favor of those Dark Cored Magicals. Especially the Malfoy brat having seen his them always sitting together at breakfast and lunch. He was going to have to find some ally still at this school so he could get his hands on the boy again to make him into the weapon he needed him to be to face off against Voldemort.* Albus really wished he could just follow Harry to his next glass but did not want to be too obvious so he decided to check out what the dark witch they had replaced Binns with was doing in History of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *So far the only ones that Albus and Ron know who has been changed by the Founders is Hermione so he has no idea that Severus or Tom are students.


	15. The Council and Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House Council is selected and Quidditch try outs take place.

As the week went on Harry and the others did their best to ignore Dumbles and Ronald. This became even more of a choir as by Wednesday the former Headmaster seemed to have found out Harry's full schedule and would "audit" every other class he took. As he was with Draco and his now growing list of friends in all but IMW it was no problem, especially with most teachers getting sick of him interrupting their classes more than a few threatened to put a silencing charm on both him and Ron for each lesson. The fool would always respond the say way with "Now my boy (or in the case of a class taught by a female teacher) girl I am sure" only for the instructor of the class to pull out their wand and point it at the man's throat cutting him off. Granted this did lead to some disruptions as the students would laugh, chortle, or giggle at the old bastard's thunderous expression on being silence. Seeing his "boss" getting silenced so easily and with no respect he knew the man really deserved seem to quell Ron during the class as well. Once again the ability to keep the silencing spell in place was down to the Founders thanks to their knowing that Albus illegal held the Elder Wand.

After the first day that Dumbles and Ronald had been back at the castle Godric and Salazar collected their Heirs and secreted them to the Hogwarts' Ward room. Having the pair work together with their Heir rings for the Peverell Line, being joint-Heirs, they were able to take control of the Elder Wand just a little to prevent Dumbles from breaking any Silencing spells cast on him while he was watching over a class.

On Thursday night after supper the entire Ravenclaw House assembled with in their Common Rooms as Rowena and Flitwick came in. "Well I hope you have enjoyed classes so fare this year," Rowena said smiling out at them from a seat she had created. "As we mentioned at the start of the year we have brought back the House Council so hopefully you have found out about your classmates for now is the time in which one can either nominate themselves or anyone else. As a reminder the Prefects, Headboy Weasley and Heir Potter are out of the running." She than leaned back in her seat crossing her legs to wait for any nominations.

As anyone was allowed to put one forward as soon as their was quite Hermione called out "I think my big sister should do it" causing Liz to blush a little. Flitwick use his wand to write Liz Bush in the air above everyone's heads.

"I think Theodore Nott II would do a wonderful job," Draco said since Harry and him both agree that with him at the Council it would give them more time together. Theo's name was added to the list before being joined by a Fifth Year named Leroy Delby, a Sixth Year called Janise Nix, and the Seventh Year Dexter Parkinson, Pansy's older brother.

"I nominate Luna Lovegood," one of the students called out making Rowena wince to herself for while she liked the girl she did now want her in a place of power with Dumbles in the place.

"I thank you for your nomination," Luna said standing up and sweeping a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "but I feel as if I must decline I know that some of my classmates tend to think I am too much of an airhead to do anything properly, and I like to cultivate that misconception."

"Very well Heir Lovegood you name shall not be added to the selection," Flitwick said rather proud of the girl. "Are their any other nominations?"

When no one else called anything out the students were told to all close their eyes and pull out their wands to cast their votes. "When I call the name of the person you wish to have represent Ravenclaw at the Council as silently as you can light up your wand tip so it can be counted," Rowena explained before they worked their way down the list. In the end with the forty students, and the youthened Hermione casting their votes it had come down to Heir Leroy Dolby winning with sixteen votes, both Theo and Dexter Parkinson in second with seven votes apiece Janis Nix coming in third with six votes and Liz Bush with five. Though there was some disappoint from some no one took it out on Heir Delby as they all applauded their victory. In fact Liz, herself was sort of shocked that she had earned so many votes with one of them being from an older student and not from her year. After the House got done congratulating their member for the House Council Rowena and Professor Flitwick lead him out of the room to explain his new duties as well as show him where the Council was to meet.

When he came back Leroy Dolby wasted no time in filling the rest in on who were his counterparts from the other Houses. Cho Chang had been chosen to represent Slytherin House while Huffelpuff had chosen a Seventh Year by the name of Melody Pond, but to everyone's shock the Councilor that Gryffindor had chosen was none other Pansy Parkinson.

Harry, Draco and the rest in their year did not get a chance to talk to Pansy until the next night with their rescheduled card game, since Quidditch Tryouts were to take place the next day. The group wasted no time in showering her in praise for her new role making the girl blush still surprised that she had won her Houses' seat thinking it had been a prank when Dean had nominated here. This lead to a discussion about the other Houses elections. Neville and the other Hufflepuffs shared that Melody Pond had won with over half the House voting for her but as there had been only three nominations the others had a clear break with the rest of the House . Neville also shared to all none Huffelpuffs astonishment that one of the candidates had been Gregory Goyle. Making a note to go offer his former body guard congratulations on getting both nominated and getting so many votes Draco turned to asked about the Slytherin House elections. Before they changed into their Animagus forms Severus told that while the race for the Slytherin seat had been closer there had been only one outlier in Ginny Weasley who had only gotten a single vote, from herself, due to the girl's unpleasant attitude that came from being within what she still called the "slimy snake pit."

That gathered friends all shook their heads as the three Fifth Year students changed into their animal forms and cuddle together in the corner soon joined by Eevee who joined the twins in snuggling against Severus' side. As the game progresses, now having turned into a tournament due to the amount of people who came to play, the talk soon turned to the problems Dumbles and Ronald were causing in the school. As some of the older students had only seen them the first two days they would laugh as the third year students shared tales about the old fool getting silence in every class while Ron would try to act like a normal student having to be told at least once a day he was not in the class to learn but to help Albus "observe" not the either of them seemed to be doing that. After that topic was plumbed for all it was worth the conversation shifted to the upcoming School wide Qudditch tryouts taking place the next day. Only coming to a stop when Percy, Cedric and the other Prefects who joined their game called it a night for everyone.

As in his previous two years Harry had the same Quidditch team without even a try out for it he was astonished by the amount of people who had shown up for the tryouts the next morning right after breakfast. Almost the entire field of the pitch was filled with students while those not trying out had taken to the stands to watch. Up front the six Captains: Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint, Cedric Diggory, Janis Nix (the previous years House Qudditch Captains) Adrian Pucey, and Katie Bell, stood gazing out at the assembled crowd. With Madam Hooch behind them who blew a whistle. "I realize this is going to be a little hectic today so I want us to get through this as fast but as smoothly as possible. To start off I would like to separate you by the spot you would like to fly for on the team. Beaters please gather in the area of lawn before the Slytherin stands, Keepers before the Huffelpuff and Seekers before Gryffindor. The chasers may remain in the middle as we will be testing you all first." Harry gave a quick hug to Draco as he went to the small crowd of people applying for the Seeker position. There was not that many going out for the position though he did see Cho Chang still going for it and offer her congratulations on her win. Other in the area were Dean Thomas, Michael Corner, Dexter Parkinson, and unfortunately Ginny.

While Harry had seen some first years at the try outs he did not see anyone in the Seeker area thought with only six of them there it did mean that all of them were guaranteed a spot on one of the teams. Since he was away from Draco, Ginny it seems felt this was a good time to talk to him but found her path blocked by Dean and Michael who began to talk about some homework and the Hogsmead visit which was to happen the next day. Harry responded back thankful to the pair keeping an eye on the Chaser tryouts for Draco's turn. As Draco turn came both boys knew it would be pointless to continue their talk seeing Harry instantly turn to watch his future mate's turn.

Meanwhile within the castle with the majority of students out on the Quidditch Pitch the Founders meet with Bill Weasley in the Headmistress' office. "So I can understand that you want someone to represent your chairs in the Wizengamot, but why me?"

"It is quite simple Heir Weasley," Rowena said from behind her desk "As your father still cast your family vote in the Wizengamont and we are all quite busy fixing this school we need someone to act as our proxy. What I am about to share with you is strictly confidential," she said as Helga uses her ability of wandless magic to place a Secrecy spell on him so he could not spread the news just yet. "After we came back all of us took our Heirs to Gringotts to get tested and found to our horror that numerous spells and potions were placed on them by Albus. So to keep them safe and prevent him from messing with the school we at this time can not leave the grounds to vote during sessions. Now as an employee of the Gringotts Curse Breaker team you are regularly check for similar spells or potions on you. Knowing how honorable your father is and as his Heir we hope that would apply to you, you were on the short list of candidates to be our proxy, as well as our Heirs as well." Bill had to gulp for not only was he being asked to vote for the Founders but from what he had over heard from his mother, as well as the twins after they spent the day with Rowena's Heir, it would be around eleven or so powerful lines in all.

"Are you sure I am the right choice, don't get me wrong I am honored but to be responsible for eleven votes," Bill said.

"Thirteen actually," Godric interjected as he began counting them off. "1. Gryffindor 2. Ravenclaw 3. Slytherin 4. Huffelpuff 5. Prince 6. Longbottom 7. Gladstone 8. Pendragon 9. Potter 10. Peverell 11. Gaunt 12. Le Fay 13. Black." Bill could only run his fingers through his tightly bound hair as he heard the lines involved looking a little green.

Helga took pity on him summoning a Calming Draught and handing it to him which he drank in one long swig. "So what side would I represent?" he asked in a calm voice thanks to the potion.

"Don't worry despite all the lines coming from families of different cores we have talked it over and decided to vote for the Gray Party," Salazar stated making Bill whistle for with such powerful lines it would give the Gray or Neutral Party the majority in the governing body which would have the additional of getting Albus out of the role of the Chief Warlock since the position could only be held by a member of the Majority Party.

"If you are sure I guess I could give it a try," Bill said at last.

"That's good on you," Godric said heartily giving him a slap to his back.

Out at the Quidditch Pitch the the Chaser try outs were finally finished and it was decided since there were so few out for Seeker they would be next up. The tryout were being directed by Cedric who Harry suddenly recalled was a Seeker himself making him wonder if one of the candidates would be cut after all as he and the others took off. Rather than use an actual Snitch the six Captains, as well as Madam Hooch, held a number of Muggle golf balls and during each Seeker's time one of them would throw a ball in a random direction. Points were given for each ball caught with additional points being rewarded for how soon after the toss it was caught which decreased the longer it was, though there was an upswing in points on how close to the ground the ball was when it was caught as well. Due to this point system Harry and Cho actually tied in points leading them to be chosen first.

Much to Harry's surprise Oliver was not the one who chose him for his Captain it was Marcus. Being told to join the three seekers, that had already been chosen to be part of his team, Harry was directed to the old Slytherin locker room. He could not help but smile as he pushed open the door seeing Draco laying on one of the benches while Colin Creevey and a Fifth Year he thought was named Geordi Lesky who he though had been a member of Huffelpuff House. Winking at the other two Harry tip toed over to Draco who seemed to be napping before he leaned down and kissed the blonde's forehead making his eyes shoot open. "Harry," he cried sitting up and pulling Harry into a tight hug which went a little bit over the time limit, not that Harry was about to complain. "I was afraid we would be separated. How did Wood not choose you again?"

"I don't know," Harry said with a shrug.

"I can answer that," Marcus said coming in. "We are breaking for lunch," their Captain said "as to why Harry was not chosen by Oliver." Harry and Draco shared a look under standing the significance of Marcus using the other's first name seeing how close Marcus had come not only to Oliver but Percy during their card games. "It is due to Professor McGonagall and Hooch getting on his case for not having try outs the last two year so he has been forbidden to take any member of his old team."

Rather than eat lunch with in their normal spots the students which had already been placed on a team were still sequestered away in different empty classroom just in case someone forgot the new school rules on bullying and got onto their case for taking one of the spots. Unfortunately as Harry and Draco entered the room in which they would be having lunch they spotted Godric meaning they would not be able to break or bend the rules during the meal. The man was not just there as their chaperone as he informed Harry about the meeting with Bill Weasley and the red head's agreement to become their proxy. Godric also informed Harry that just because he was only a Third Year did not mean he would not get out learning about the duties that would be expected of him for when he took over in the Wizengamot in three years. While he would not be going over the bills up for a vote he and Neville would be learning about how the Wizengamot actually worked with Harry also joining Tom and Sirius in also learning some of the history of the governing body.

As they ate Harry, knowing Marcus usually flew as a chaser, asked about the team since he had selected three Chasers rather than two. "Well for one thing all the Captains, especially those of us in our Seventh Year, decided to alternate out couching duties and actually playing in the game thus helping train more students. In fact the only Captain that I think is not doing this is Heir Diggory since he still has a couple of years left. So we will also alternate who while be playing as a Chaser during our games," Marcus explained.

After the meal Harry and the others members of his new team were allowed to watch the Beater and Keeper try outs. As Marcus had reclaimed the Slytherin locker room for their team to use Harry, Draco, Colin and Geordi took the seats in the top box on the Slytherin side of the pitch as they watched the Beater try outs. Harry easily spotted the Weasley twins out of the ones trying out. A few rows down from where they were sitting Severus gave a loud wolf whistle to show his support of them, not trying out himself. It was actually rather interesting for Harry who usually was either flying or watching for the snitch during games never really too the time to watch the Beaters. The try-outs were somewhat similar to the Seekers but rather than chasing golf balls they had large balls including American footballs sized to basketball size from all six Captains and Hooch both with and without Magic. Harry was surprised to see that the Weasley twins while good were, at least in his eyes, not the best out there.

After the try outs for Beaters the Twins were lucky to stay together and joined Cedric's team while Marcus added Sixth Year Hufflepuff Jamie Dobbin and Fourth Year Ravenclaw Lona Aphra who soon joined them up in the Slytherin Top box while Severus left to join the Twins in the Hufflepuff box. With only Keepers left most of the school was sitting in the stands to watch their try outs. Each prospective Keeper was brought out from the locker room and was set up to defend the goal. Evidently Ginny had not been selected to become a Seeker as she was trying out for Keeper as well. Though he had to admit she could fly and catch the youngest Weasley did not seem to read the people coming for up to score leaving her missing all but one shot out of the seven thrown her way. The rest of the Keeper hopefuls were able to do much better with several being able to catch or block five or more goal attempts.

At the end of the Keeper tryouts there was a real grab for two players that had blocked all the shots. Marcus seemed alright not to fight for it letting Oliver, Cedric and Janis fight among themselves and chose the Fourth Year Cormac McLaggen for his Keeper. With Marcus having selected his team he let the others Captains choose their own teams leading Harry and the others back to the Slytherin locker room. Once they were all within the room Marcus welcomed them to the team. "Now as we don't have normal House teams this year we need to discuss both colorations of our team robes but also a name," Marcus stated opening the floor for suggestions.  
"What about a team color of mostly Orange and call our self the Orange Parrots," Colin suggested raising a few eyebrows. Blushing Colin explained said, "It is akin to a Muggle show called Legend of the Hidden Temple on how they handle a team color and names.

"That is an interesting choice any other suggestion," Marcus said.

"How about Royal Flush with a white color and symbols of the four suits on the Chasers and Keeper while the Beaters and myself have the the symbol of Jack, Queen, and King while Marcus has the symbol for an Ace," Harry suggested considering that half the team were member of the weekly Heir card game. Lona suggested a light gray color with the name Stonehenge. Marcus put it to a vote making Harry smile when his suggestion won. This also meant that he was chosen to design their new team robes.

He thought about it all the way back up to the main castle thinking about if he wanted the symbols on the chest or on the back. He also tried to think who would have which symbol other than Marcus and his Ace. Not wanting to seem insensitive he quickly caught up with Lona to ask her if she was willing, as the only female on the team, to have wear the Queen symbol. She thank him for his consideration but shared that they did not wish to be considered the teams Queen. Jamie just shook his head at his idea of being the Queen. With a sign and not wanting to force it on anyone Harry decided to take on the Queen symbol himself while based on his reaction made up his mind to give Lona the the Jack position and Jamie the King. Draco was easy as Harry gave him the suit of Hearts, whole Cormac he put in the suit of clubs due to seeing some of the anger issues he showed during his tryouts. Knowing Colin was actually good at Herbology Harry placed him as Spades leaving Geordie Lesky as the Diamonds. Smiling at having chosen everyone a symbol all he needed to do is is to talk to someone about making the robes after he decided where to place the symbols on their playing robes.


	16. Interrupted Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco try to have their first "unchaperoned" Date at Hogsmead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way this is just a normal date not one of the Courtship Dates, so don't expect Draco to show off some unknown skill or talent.

The day after the Quidditch try outs Harry and Draco were overjoyed that Godric had given them permission to go on a date without being chaperoned, something the boys were planning to make the best of. After they took care of some errand that is as Harry had to buy some more notebooks for IMW as well a several bolts of white, red, and black fabric from the robe/material store for Luna who had volunteered to create the Royal Flushes' Quidditch robes for him.

Afterwards, and with their purchases shrunken in their robes, the pair walked hand and hand down the high street checking out the different shops the village had to offer. The pair avoided some of the more popular places for the moment as they walked past the Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes. Without even talking about it the pair found themselves walking up the path to the Shrieking Shack. Neither of them were afraid of the tales of it being inhabited by ghouls, that had earned the place its name. When Professor Lupin informed his classes about his being a werewolf he had told all the students about how the Shrieking Shack was the place he had gone to during his time at school when his wolf came out. "I wonder what it looks like inside," Harry wondered leaning against Draco's shoulder.

"Well why don't we find out," Draco said as he pushed the gate aside and started up the path still holding Harry's hand.

As Draco's hand touched the door nob a voice rang out behind them, "I knew it. You were just getting close to Harry to get rid of him."

"What are do you want Ronald?" Draco asked causing Harry to start to giggle recalling that Draco was basically swearing at his former friend by using his first name without permission.

"Isn't it obvious Malfoy I have come to save Harry from you," Ron said throwing out his chest in evidently what he thought was a heroic pose, but only made Draco and Harry to burst out in laughter.

"I do not need saving Ronald get lost," Harry said with a touch a steel in his voice.

"You are wrong he has put you under some sort of spell just come back with me to Headmaster Dumbledore," Ron said.

"First off your boss in no longer Headmaster, secondly Dumbles was the one who had me under spells and enchantments, and third exactly how would you "save me" you have no magic and I am pretty sure Draco could kick you ass," Harry said smiling as he sees Ronald's ears go bright red.

"While that is true you did not need to say that last bit," Draco said with a slight laugh as he lets go of Harry's hand and threw his arm around Harry's shoulder, which if anything made Ronald's ears go even redder. Rather than pay attention to the nuisance any longer Draco turned around bringing Harry along with him as he opened the door into the building. Ronald let out a worried moan and ran to follow them only for the door to close in his face.

Draco and Harry nearly busted a gut in laughter as they watched through a crack in one of the front windows as Ronald would reach towards doorknob only to flinch back as if shocked as soon as he touched it. They watched the red head do it a couple of times before they decided to explore the place. "I wonder why they decided to put any furniture in here if all the place was being used for was Professor Lupin's transformations," Harry said gazing at a broken piano in the main room.

"Maybe it was a distraction for the wolf so he would not attack himself so much. I have heard that can happen if a wolf is alone during the change. A teacher or member of staff must have come in latter casting a repair spell on everything so the wolf could break it again," Draco said. Harry could find no fault in his logic so just nodded in agreement.

Harry and Draco stayed in the house longer than they had planned only leaving once Ronald had left the front porch. Once they were free it was nearly time for lunch so they decided to look around the village to see if their was any place other than the Three Broomsticks as it was now fully packed. Both turned their noses up at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and the Hogs' Head. They were about to just go back and stand in line for a table at the Three Broomsticks when they happened upon a small hole in the wall place that only had a few normal towns folk standing in line. With a pair of shrugs they got in line as they gazed at the menu finding it to sell hamburgers, hot dogs and the like. "Not really what I had in mine the first time I took you out to eat," Draco said as the pair ordered a couple of burgers with a side of fries.

"It is fine Dray not everything needs to be upscale," Harry said as he took a bite of his plain burger loaded with bacon. At once his eyes lit up at the taste. "This is perfect."

"If you say so Harry," Draco said unable to stop a smile on his face at Harry's reaction only to get the same look as he took a bit of his double cheeseburger.

Draco and Harry ate their burgers in comfortable silence enjoying the best burger either of them had ever tasted. Draco turned to the front of the open air food vendor so that he could memorize the name of it so that they could come back to it. Taking in the name of Thrawn's Place, Draco thought about getting some burgers to go for some of his friends not wanting to tell them where the place was since it was just the right amount of people in the place. Leaving Harry to finish the last of his burger and fries Draco approached the counter to order burgers for the other Heirs, the twins, Sirius and Luna and actually raved to the owner/operator of the place on how good the burgers were. The tall thing dark haired man just waved it off as he passes over the bag of seven burgers of various types. Heading back to Harry, Draco had to let out a small laugh seeing the other boy licking his fingers clean after the burger. Placing a Gallon on the table for a tip the pair left the small dining area before the restaurant to explore the village some more.

The pair had barely turned the corner from Thrawn's Place when someone bumped into Draco making him drop the bag of burgers to the ground and causing them to spill out of the bag. Draco glared at the girl who rather than apologize to him turned to Harry. "You need to stay away from Malfoy, Harry and go back to Ron. After all he was kind enough to be your friend when no one else would accept your whiny attitude. You do know Draco is only with you due to your connection to those fakers who are saying they are the Founders."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Draco asked and even Harry looked confused at the girl in her Gryffindor Robes trying to think if he knew her.

"Fuck off Malfoy," the girl said finally looking at him with a glare before turning back to Harry. "You also need to come back to Gryffindor House and let Ron return as well after all he deserves to be here more than Malfoy," she said spitting out Malfoy's name. Both Harry and Draco noticed that as she finished speaking the crest on her robe fell off showing that even if they were out of school the Founder's Anti-Bullying edict still applied. Suddenly Harry remembered her as a student in their year who held such devotion she was considered a fanatic to Dumbles, Gyrffindor and Ron. He also recalled Hermione mentioning the girl had a rather large crush on Ronald as well.

"Miss Lesky I don't see how my life is any of your business so either apologize for ruining the food we were going to share with our friends or pay for them," Harry said glaring at Geordie's younger sister Shelby. When the girl did neither option Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and pulled them away from her.

As they were walking away Harry's ears picked up the sound of shifting fabric making his warning sense go off before picking up another sound like that of an owl in flight. Turing around and expecting Shelby to have her wand pointed at him and Draco he was surprised to find the girl gone and a new bag of burgers laying on the ground fully whole and looking as they did before the girl had knocked them out of Draco's hands. Even the crest that had fallen from the girl's robes was gone. Scratching his head in confusion Harry unwrapped his arm from Draco's waist going back to pick up the bag of burgers. Draco seemed just as confused as he was giving Harry a small shrug when Harry arched an eyebrow at him.

Deciding to leave it be the pair headed once more up the high street and going into the joke shop, where they were not surprised to find Severus holding a bunch of items that the twins had already picked out. Draco tilted his head to the outside of the store to Severus so he hand over the burgers for his youthened Godfather and the twins. As their items had not been purchased yet Severus handed them over to Harry to hold as he left the store. With his hands full of joke stuff Harry began to look around the store himself finding many things that were now in his hand. He stopped when he came to section of clothing set aside with various phrases on them such as " _I went to Hogwarts and All I Got was This Tee-Shirt_." Looking through the shirts Harry fond one he liked shifting the twins and Severus' objects into one hand as he reached up and pulled down a shirt that said " _I Survived the Muggle World I Deserve a Prize_."

Smiling at his find Harry made his way back to the front of the store finding Draco and Severus waiting for him. Handing over the joke items Harry made his way to the counter ordering a shirt to be made in his side with the saying on it. Choosing the words to be in a dark yellow that was close to orange on a blue shirt. The worker nodded their head as they waved their wand changing the shirt as Harry wished. Leaving the store with a smile on his face and a skip in his step at his find as they decided to see if they could get into the Three Broomsticks yet and give Harry a taste of the local Butterbeer.

Harry's spirit sank however as they approached the building and out of the doors, as if he had been waiting for them, strode Dumbles in an eye hurting sunshine yellow robe with black, pink and baby blue polka dots. The man had a huge smile on his face as he made his way right over to Harry literally elbowing Draco out of the way to cut Harry off from the other. "Ah Harry enjoying your time away from the Castle are you?" the bastard asked with his normal smile which now that Harry was out from the spells the man had him under no longer looked Grandfatherly but like the creepy member everyone avoided at a family reunion. Harry tried to break free of the man who had taken hold of his non-wand arm in a way that made it look gentle from the outside but hurt for Harry. "While I had been ousted from the school I paid a visit to your family they are in quite a tizzy that you did not return to them over the summer. I am ashamed of you my boy they love you."

At this Draco let out a derisive snort. "No they loved the money that they were being paid to "look" after him. Money that stopped when he stayed with his Grandfather," Draco said glaring at the old bastard as he gently took hold of Harry's right hand in support.

"This is a private matter young Mr. Malfoy between Harry and myself'," Dumbles said glaring at Malfoy.

"Well you see that is strange how could you have any private matter to discuss with Harry. You are no longer one of his teachers, you do not work for the bank and are here about his vaults, nor are you a member of his family either current or future such as I am," Draco said glaring right back at him.

"I am his Magical Guardian," the man said loudly so that many on the streets turned to look on the developing scene.

"You are not nor have you ever been," Draco said in his normal voice which due to the crowd now listening in was easy to pick up. "I however am with Harry having started to court him."

"I will never allow that," Albus said as he started to try to pull Harry away from the Malfoy Heir.

Suddenly with a flutter of wings, and the gasp from the watching crowd a Phoenix landed on Harry's left shoulder. "Fawks I had been wondering where you had gotten to my old familiar," Albus said loudly once again as if to remind people that he was a powerful presence for the Light being bound to a Phoenix. The bird just glared at the old fool making Albus reach for his wand to reapply the Slavery spells that he had used to bond the Phoenix to him in the first place. The wand had barely left his robes when a flash of red and orange wings it was taken from him to end up in "Fawks" mouth.

As the fool reached for it the bird turned on the spot changing back into Godric who hand a strong hand on his Heir's shoulder glaring at the man. The crowd let out another round of gasp as Godric removed the Elder Wand form his mouth and held it up to the light. "This is a nice wand but you know the tales about it are a falsehood for while it may shift to the Magical who wins it in a duel its first loyalty is to the line of Peverell such as myself of Harry," Godric said as he tosses the wand into the air and whisked it away with Phoenix fire.

**Godric's POV**

Thought he had told Harry that his Heir could go on a date with Draco without being watched for once, he did slightly recall being that age and knew that the pair would try to bend the rules had decided to tail the pair as a Phoenix in the air. As an added bonus it allowed him to also look after Severus, and the twins as well. Neither Tom or Neville had gone to the village with Tom being too young to go yet, and Neville spending time with Luna, who also was too young to go. Severus and the twins had been easy to watch as they had mostly been in the joke shop and Honeydukes, Harry and Draco, however keep running into issues like with the youngest Weasley boy. He had watched the boy try to pluck up the courage and go into the ruins of the house but fail every time jumping as he touched the nob. At one moment when he had seen the boy actually start to turn the nob did Godric actually go to intervene. Most Magicals knew about Phoenix having the healing tears and a beautifully voice, but only select few knew about a special song of the Phoenix know as a the Eternal Lament sung when a mate or someone the Phoenix was bound to died. Recalling the death of his old mate which had been so hurt even his tears had not been enough to save them Godric began his Lament which Ronald had mistaken for the Ghouls becoming active and high tailed it way from the place.

He had quickly flown off before Harry and Draco could see him and started circling the village again. The next time he had to interfere was when he had seen the girl pull a wand on Harry and Draco's backs as the pair walked away from her. Having also over heard their conversation as he whisked her away, he replaced the food that had fallen to the ground, dropping her off in Rowena's office where he let his old friend know what happened showing her the Gryffindor Badge that had fallen from the girl's robes. Rowena shook her head at the girl as she used her quill to summon the girls belongings before sending her home.

When Godric returned to Harry and Draco he found them coming out of the joke shop and headed to the Three Broomsticks. With a glare he had watched the pair get accosted by Dumbles before he finally had to reveal himself. His own Magic sang as he held his Great-Great Granduncles Wand before he whisked it off to Gringotts so that it could be stored in one of the random vaults that belonged to him and Harry. "Well Albus thank you for returning the wand to its rightful owners, but I think my Heir and his betrothed were coming to get some Butterbeer," Godric said placing a hand on the back of the boy's shoulders to lead them inside.

"How long have you been following us Grandfather?" Harry asked as soon as they three of them had sat down in a booth with drinks in front of them.

"The whole time," Godric said not even bothering to look embarrassed.

"So it was you that dealt with Shelby Lesky and fixed our burgers?" Harry asked taking a sip if the drink and finding it a touch weak compared to the one he had over in Greece.

"Well all except for her being expelled she brought that on herself," Godric said taking his own sip. "So how was the date going apart from the trio?"

"It was going well. Quite nice just the two of us," Harry said leaning into Draco who threw his arm around him in a quick hug before letting go at just the time limit as acceptable for the stage they were at.


	17. Introducing the teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts meets their new Quidditch Teams as Bill has his first day at the Wizengamot.

The Founders decided that since there were all new teams for the students to cheer for during the Quidditch games the teams should introduce themselves to the school. Giving each team a full week to prepare their uniforms and new names before they would be introduced to the school a week after the tryouts. Also to keep their new looks a secret, since the teams were now made up from the different houses, each of the six teams was given an empty classroom to create their uniforms. Harry and the other Heirs decided to not have their normally weekly poker game so that all those involved with a team could work on their uniforms.

Harry along with Luna had spent much of their free time in the empty classroom assigned to his team as they worked on the Quidditch robes for the Royal Flush. For the first two days he and Luna took the teams measurements before Luna started to make the robes leaving Harry to decide the final designs of the robes. After some thought Harry finally decided that on each of the teams backs would be the players name as well as their card. While on the front of each of their robes, right above their heart, was the symbol of their cards.

On the day of the team introduction all the Quidditch players wore large over cloaks to wear over their new uniforms to hide them until they were truly introduced to the school and sat together in the Great Hall. After breakfast Rowena stepped forward and called Lee Jordan forward to announce the all the teams since he was still the Quidditch Announcer. Letting him sit onto the edge of the head table as she handed over the sheets each of the captains had written up about their teams. "Hello everyone I know you must be just as excited to meet our new teams this years as I am so lets start right away," Lee said using his magical megaphone. "First up we have the Marauders lead by Sixth Year Cedric Diggory who is also the teams Seeker, and according to this will be used the name of Control. The Beaters for the team are Fred and George Weasley who have taken the names of Mischief and Mayhem. For the keeper Cedric has chosen Layhi Yu who has chosen the name Prankster. While the Chasers for the team are Alvin, Simon and Dave who have taken the names Chaos, Order and Guidance respectively. After the last member of the team's name was given the group pulled off their over cloaks revealing their uniforms. No two were alike with each of the Marauders had uniforms with random colors making Harry think of a piece of artwork he had seen during the summer that was just random splashes of color on the canvas. Turing around Harry saw that the players' nicknames appeared on the back of their uniforms, for once all in the same color of black, with their real names in a small script below. "The team name was suggest by both Fred and George while the uniforms were created by the Theodore brothers, Alvin and Simon. Alvin and Simon would also like to offer thanks to Pansy Parkinson for helping them put protections on their uniforms," Lee said as the Marauders turn back to the students and bow to them before returning to their place at one end of the Gyrffindor table.

"Next up we have the team the Hogwarts Express lead by Seventh Year Oliver Wood who is also the alternate Keeper who had chosen the name D.A.D.A," Lee said as the other Quidditch team seated at the Gyrffindor table came to the front of the hall. The person who holds the main Keeper position for the Hogwarts Express is Bartholomew Samson and has decided that their team name Potions. while the team's seeker is Dexter Parkinson who had chosen the name of Arithmancy. The Beaters for the team are Gregory Goyle, who will fly as History of Magic or HoM, and Clark Wayne or Charms. The three Chasers are Diana Foster, Divination, Jane Troy, Transfiguration, and finally Bruce Kent with the name Muggle Studies," Lee finished. Once more as Lee mentioned Bruce's nick name the entire team took off their over cloak revealing Quidditch jerseys that resembled their normal school robes but rather than the House Crest on them each of the team had a symbol of the class they had chosen for their nickname. The jerseys were also less billowy than the normal robes to reduce air resistance as they played the game. "The team's name was suggested by Bruce Kent while the robes had been created by Gregory Goyle and Jane Troy," Lee stated as the Hogwarts Express team bowed to the students before heading back to their seats.

Next up was Harry's own team making him wonder how the school would take his name and the designs of their robes. "Next up we have the team lead by Seventh Year Marcus Flint who is also the alternate Chaser for the team who they have decided to call Royal Flush. Marcus has taken the name Ace, while the Chasers, Geordi Lesky, Draco Malfoy and Colin Creevey who are Diamond, Heart, and Spade respectively. The teams Keeper is Cormac McLaggen is from what I have learned takes the last suit with his name Club. The teams Beaters are Jamie Dobbin who has the name King, while the his partner, Lona Aphra who has chosen the name Jack to represent her. The teams Seeker is Harry Potter and has taken the moniker of Queen," Lee said as a few people laugh leading to Harry to lean in closer to Draco who took his had and gave it a comforting squeeze. The laughter ended as the all pulled out their over cloaks revealing the garb he and Luna had spent time on which did not look like much from the front with only their card designs on above their hearts. But as they turned around people gasped as Luna had managed to put large pictures of the face card designs on Harry, Lona, Jamie's backs and the symbols of the suits in the colors of each of the four Houses. "Both the name and part of the team's uniforms were suggested by Harry who was aided by Luna Lovegood in the creation of the uniform with Pansy Parkinson once more helping putting protections on them," Lee finished as Harry and his team bowed to the school before heading back to the Slytherin table.

"And now we come to the last of the previous Quidditch teams Captains with Seventh Year Janis Nix leading the, lets see if I say this right, the Boids?" Lee said looking over at Janis who gave him a nod of approval. "Right the Boids with Captain Janis who is an alternate Beater with using Owl as his alias during games. The other Beaters are Serabela Peek and Douglas Mckenny who had chosen to be called Raven and Sparrow. The team's Chasers who include Tweek Craig, Squall Zell, and Fred Shaggy will go by Humming, Blue jay and Robin. The Keeper is John Holms who has taken the name Hawk and with the team's Seeker, Cho Chang going with the label Dove," Lee said a the team takes off their over cloaks to reveal their outfits. The Boids wore attire of sky blue material with some white spots on them and as they turned around the bird they had chosen to be known as was seen from above with their wings stretching between the player's shoulders and their name written seeming to be carried in the bird's beak. "The team name had been suggested by Cho Chang while their outfits were made by Fred and Daphne Dinkley who were once again aided by Pansy Parkinson for protective spells woven into the fabric," Lee said as the Boids head to their place at the Ravenclaw table.

"Now we come along to the first of our new teams captained by fifth year Katie Bell who has told me that their team is to be call the Animagi with her pseudonym to be Cat will be one of the teams Chasers. The Seeker of the team is Michael Corner who is the Grim. While their Beaters Tom Kim and Nog Sisko decided to share the name Corgi. The remaining two Chasers are Nigel Wiggens and Arthur Moginsan who liked to be called Wolf and Bat and finally there is the teams Keeper is young Ralph Simpson who will go by Polar Bear," Lee stated as the mostly first year team took off their over cloaks to reveal another set of white sports robes but as they turned around the crowd gasped for on the back of each robe was a moving picture which showed someone shifting into the creature they had picked for their names. "The team name was suggested by Michael Corner while the robes were created by Tom Kim's mother Kathrine Kim nee Janeway." Though Katie had not changed Houses during the resort at the start of the year she lead her team back to the Huffelpuff table.

"And now the final Quidditch team for this Hogwarts school year is Gaia lead by Sixth Year Adrian Pucey who is also one of the team's Chasers and had selected the signature of Terra during matches. Dean Thomas joins the team as its Seeker with the nickname Sol. The two other Chasers on the team as Adric Tuorlough and Sarah Jane who will be known as Earth and Fire, while the Keeper is Donna Tate who chose Water. For their Beaters Adrian chose the twins Tegan and Nessa Harkness which had chose to fly under Heart and Wind," Lee commented as the last of the over cloaks came off revealing the Gaia team each had a different color sports robe that was covered by signs of their team nickname. Harry had to laugh for the suns on Dean's robes almost made it look like it was covered in snitches, and he was not the only one as his fellow Seekers throughout the hall also saw that it was a good strategy for the new Seeker to use against them. "The team's name was brought fourth by Tegan Hakrness while her sister created all the robes," Lee said as he finished introducing the last of the teams and the hall started to clap for them all.

Well most of the hall for in the back Ronald and Ginny sulked. Ron due to the fact that one he had been unable to try out due to him no longer being a student thanks to the fakers who called themselves the Founders, but also how close Harry was sitting next to Malfoy. Ginny while also angry at how close Harry and Draco were together was more angry that she had not been selected to be on a team, sure all the Seekers had out flown her but she still should have been picked rather than the stupid first years against who she competed for the Keepers position.

As Hogwarts were introduced to the new Quidditch teams Bill Weasley was being introduced as the Voting Proxy of the Thirteen Families that the Founders controlled. As Bill let the Wizengamot know that he had been told to cast the vote for the Gray Party which gave that group the Majority in the governing body and ousted Dumbles for the first time as Chief Warlock for the first time in almost fifty years. As the new Majority Party holder the longest serving member of the Gray Party took the Headmaster's place. This turned out to be Bethany Sinclair Lupin, who was the Great Aunt of Remus Lupin. As she was sworn into her new position as the new Chief Warlock she made a vow to herself to overturn many of the Anti-creature laws as she could while she was in power to give her nephew Remus a better life.

To her surprise one such occasion happened as soon as she was sworn in as the the new speaker, since she had been the last one and had to be replaced with a member from the Dark Party. This was due to an old by-law in the books that said that while the Wizengamot was lead by the party with the Majority the speaker would be a member from the lowest ranked party's most senior Member. Lucius Malfoy called out to see if anyone had any new business to bring to the groups attention. It looked like Albus was about to speak up when Bill Weasley raised his wand to be called on. "Yes Proxy Weasley you have a question?" Bethany Lupin asked.

"No Madam Warlock I come with several issues from the families I stand in Proxy of," Bill said standing from his new seat which thanks to the power the votes he was to cast carried was nearer to the front of the room than a normal new member of the body.

"And what are the issues Proxy Weasley? she asked.

"Um lets see well Godric Gryffindor wishes to put a stop to some of the laws that prevent those with creature blood from holding jobs. Rowena Ravenclaw want to raise a motion to have young Muggleborns be visited at least once a year as soon as they show their first sign of Magic. Salazar Slytherin wishes to donate some of journals that the Founders keep during their time creating Hogwarts to clear up the true history of them and the school itself. And Helga Huffelpuff would like to see about getting a second Inquisitor since it seems Albus has had a hard time seeing all the classes at the school by himself," Bill said reading off a list of issues to bring up that he had been given for the first meeting.

"That is quite a list," Bethany Lupin stated "Are there any seconds to any of the issues Proxy Weasley had brought forth.

In the end with Adriana Zabini seconding Godric, Arthur Weasley seconding Rowena, and Amelia Bones seconding Helga all issues were brought to a vote. Albus fumed as he could no longer skew the vote in his favor by telling the body that secret ballot had gone his way, since only the Chief Warlock actually got to see the final results of the vote. After the votes were collected and sent to Bethany Lupin's platform the new Chief Warlock informed everyone that there would a review of some of the old creature laws that had been passed. As well as a committee was to be formed to run the logistics to meet with Muggleborns as they started to show their Magic. A further vote put Arthur Weasley at the committee's' head with Lucius Malfoy as second in command. But before the vote to add an additional Inquisitor to Hogwarts Albus stood up and began to speak, "My friends there is no need to send additional aid I am doing fine on my own in making sure the so called Founders are not teach dangerous old magic and rituals to the students."  
"If that is true Albus how is it according to my notes from the Founders indicate that when you are not observing Lady Malfoy's class you and your assistant spend most of your time auditing only the classes from students in their Third Year?" Bill asked not even having to look at his notes.

"My boy I am sure you are mistaken I have been with students in all years," Albus said with a twinkle in his eye and doing his best "Trust me" Grandfatherly look about him.

"Yes you have been with students in the other years but only in the History of Magic class which I have been informed of you sometimes audit multiple times a day when you are not watching over any Third Year Class made up of Ravenclaws. And as his Heir is in all those classes Godric wishes to know why you are spending so much time in them," Bills said.

"Ah that is due to my assistant who is the best friend of Godric's Heir and wishes to spend time with him now that he had been thrown out, unjustly I might say," Albus said.

"Your job is to make sure that the classes are up to current standards not to allow your assistant is allowed to bother actual students," Lucius cut in. "And there was no unjust actions involved with young Messer Weasley leaving the school when during the sorting at the start of the year he had been found to no longer have the nessicary levle of magic to attend. We allowed you to choose young Messer Weasley at the very narrowest of margins to help you in your job to look over the school on the orders that you would attend the classes and he would stay in your rooms and work on your reports. Thus far we have received no such reports from you at all, so maybe you are right we do not need to get a second Inquisitor maybe we just need a new one." Bill was amazed as the former Headmaster turned as red as his own hair and seemed to be fighting to calm himself down.

As the man was getting himself into a more calm state the altered voted was cast as he was removed from the school once again. Bill eyed a form that Godric had put into his notes for getting a restraining order placed on Dumbledore keyed to all of the Founders' Heirs as well as several other people such as Bill's younger twin brothers and the Malfoy Heir. As Bill planned to go the Magical Law Enforcement office to put the restraining order in place he almost missed the vote to send two Inquisitors to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that if I do write a chapter for a Quidditch game I am going to regret all the nicknames I gave everyone.


End file.
